Ten days
by seethersan
Summary: traducción de este fanfic escrito por SakuNaruLover Las peculiares vacaciones del equipo 7 donde nacerá algo especial. Situaciones embarazosas, humor y muchos golpes supongo que sabrán a quien  xD
1. Prólogo

Bueno primero poner unas cosas claras, esta es solo una traducción el autor de este fic que de hecho lo escribió para un concurso es SakuNaruLover .

No les diré de cómo va la historia quizás se hagan una idea después de leer el epilogo y dependiendo de los reviews veré que tan rápido lo actualizo

"conversación normal"

_'Pensamiento (o conversación interna en el caso de __Sakura)'_

_**'Inner**____** sakura'**_

PD: Intenté mejorar la traducción, cosa que haré con todos los capítulos. Harían bien en leerlo nuevamente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Prólogo**

Era un día inusualmente cálido en la aldea escondida entre las Hojas. La aldea había pasado por muchísimo últimamente. Las personas habían estado sintiéndose tristes y enojadas, por la guerra con las aldeas del sonido y la arena y la pérdida de su líder. En cierta forma la atmósfera afectó al clima de la aldea escondida entre las hojas, porque ha estado lloviendo por mucho tiempo en la villa.

Pero hoy fue diferente. El sol brillaba intensamente y las pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaban a desaparecer. La villa que una vez estuvo al borde de la extinción finalmente se juntaba otra vez. Las casas que se habían destruido se forjaban nuevamente y las personas regresaban a sus vidas diarias otra vez.

Ahora mismo todas las personas de la villa estaban reuniéndose alrededor del gran edificio que se construyó al frente del muro de los hokage ... el muro con la cara de los hokage esculpida en el. No hace mucho tiempo uno de esos grandes hombres había muerto para proteger el pueblo de un mal final. El hokage era alguien para ser considerado y todo el mundo reconoció a la persona que tuvo esa posición.

Una de las personas reuniéndose alrededor del edificio era el chico que se esforzaba por convertirse en uno de estos hokage. No era el camino más fácil que pudo haber escogido, pero lo escogió de cualquier manera. Era a menudo llamado un demonio o un monstruo por los adultos de la villa.

El jovencito ha sido odiado por toda su vida y no era exactamente su culpa. Era odiado porque había salvado al pueblo de cierta destrucción trece años atrás. Los menores no sabían esto, porque el tercer hokage había prohibido hablar de esto, pero era de hecho el contenedor del demonio de nueve colas llamado Kyuubi.

Dicho chico echó un vistazo alrededor y pudo ver que casi todos los aldeanos le miraban furiosamente. Suspirando, rápidamente apartó la mirada, porque sabía que no podría hacer nada para cambiarlo, era simplemente su manera de demostrar que no le querían en la villa. Abriéndose paso a través de la muchedumbre, finalmente alcanzó el lugar al cual se dirigía: El gran roble en medio de este.

Mirando hacia arriba pudo ver una mancha rosada y azul en el árbol y una pequeña sonrisa de vislumbró en su zorruno rostro. Acumulando chakra en sus pies empezó a subir el árbol sin usar sus manos. Aún debía agradecer a su sensei algún día por enseñarle eso. Algunas personas en el gentío lo miraron confusos, porque no todo el mundo en el pueblo había estado adiestrado en las artes ninja. Simplemente les dio una sonrisa y continuó su camino.

Finalmente alcanzó su destino y colocó sus pies en la rama del gran árbol. Podía ver a dos de sus personas más importantes sentándose allí uno al lado del otro con una sonrisa en sus caras.

Una de ellos era la chica que a le había gustado desde la primera vez que la vio. La chica tenía cabello rosado y una frente bastante grande, muchas personas siempre la molestaron por el tamaño de su frente. Pero no sabía por qué, porque en realidad le gustaba eso. La chica era muy lista, así es que se imaginó que tenía algo que ver con el tamaño de su frente. Sentándose a su lado,le dio una gran sonrisa. "¡Eh, Sakura-chan!"

La chica pelirosa le vio por un momento y asintió. "Eh, Naruto." Rápidamente giró su rostro buscando al chico que tenía al otro lado. Naruto suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Siempre era así, no era algo por lo cual deprimirse.

El chico al lado de la chica era su rival más grande, Uchiha Sasuke. El chico siempre había sido hábil en cualquier cosa y aun tenía su fanclub de chicas, lo cual incluia a la chica pelirosa. El chico pelinegro las ignoraba, pero en cierta forma ellas simplemente seguían viniendo. Naruto sospechó que era su aura misteriosa o algo parecido.

Era uno de los últimos miembros restantes de uno de los clanes más nobles de la villa. Su hermano mayor había matado a su clan, pero de alguna manera Sasuke había sobrevivido. Ahora prometió matar a su hermano y parecía ser su única meta en la vida. Era siempre muy silencioso y no le abría su corazón a nadie. Naruto sabía que Sakura intentaba obtener la atención del misterioso chico, pero todo era en vano. Sin embargo no se daba por vencida. Ésta era otra cosa que amaba de la chica pelirosa. Parecía nunca darse por vencida.

" Yo, Sasuke." Naruto dijo mirando el cielo azul. La única cosa que obtuvo a cambio fue un gruñido suave, pero había estado alrededor del chico lo suficiente como para comprender su lenguaje. Quiso decir algo así como un saludo y Naruto simplemente tuvo que sonreír ante las costumbres extrañas del pelinegro.

Ellos se sentaron allí en silencio por algunos minutos mientras cada vez más personas comenzaban a reunirse alrededor del gran edificio. Naruto recorrió la mirada por su lado y podía ver que Sakura aún miraba a Sasuke con una apariencia de ensueño en su cara. Mentalmente se maldijo a sí mismo, porque quiso estar en la posición del bastardo. Y pareció que Sasuke quería cambiar de posición de la misma manera¿entonces por qué estaba siendo el destino tan injusto?

Se sorprendió cuando Sakura repentinamente lo miró con una mirada triste en su cara. Odiaba cuando algo así sucedía, Sasuke ha debido haber lastimado sus sentimientos otra vez o algo por el estilo. La chica hizo señales para que se acerque y hizo como ella quería. "¿Qué te pasa, Sakura-chan?"

La chica con ojos esmeraldas dejó salir un suspiro y recorrió con la mirada el árbol. "¿Sabes que le pasa a Sasuke-kun? Intenté iniciar varias conversaciones con él, pero aun no saco ni un sonido."

Naruto tuvo que arquear la ceja ahora. " No quiero enojarte o algo por el estilo, pero¿ no es así cómo siempre actúa con nosotros? Digo, el tipo nunca habla con nosotros a menos que sea absolutamente necesario, entonces por qué dejaría de hacerlo ahora?"

Se sorprendió cuando la chica repentinamente obtuvo una apariencia de determinación en su rostro y le vio directamente a los ojos. "No, algo le ha pasado. Solo sé eso, Naruto. Normalmente simplemente me dice que vaya a cualquier otro sitio cuando empiezo a hablarle, pero ahora aun no hace eso. Algo tiene que estar mal."

Naruto le vió a los ojos y pudo ver que la chica estaba realmente preocupada por su rival. Sólo esperaba que algún día ella estuviese preocupada por él de la misma manera. "No te preocupes tanto, Sakura-chan. Acaba de salir del hospital. Está probablemente solo un poco cansado o algo así."

Sabía la verdadera razón del por qué el chico pelinegro estaba actuando así de extraño desde que despertó nuevamente, pero también sabía que Sasuke no quería que se lo diga a la chica a su lado. Su hermano le había derrotado en combate y había dañado mucho su mente con una técnica, se requirió la ayuda de un sannin legendario para ayudarle a despertar de nuevo.

Cuando vio la sonrisa en el rostro de la chica empezó a sonreír también. "Gracias, Naruto. Estas en lo correcto." Después de decir esto volteó para clavar sus ojos en el chico pelinegro quien parecía ensimismado otra vez.

Naruto solo esperaba que algún día el tipo correspondiese a los sentimientos de la chica. Sabía que la chica nunca amaría a un perdedor como él. Tenía al maldito monstruo sellado en su interior y ella lo odiaba aun sin saberlo. Si se enterase del kitsune, entonces probablemente nunca hablaría con él de nuevo. Solo quería que ella sea feliz y sabía que estaría más que feliz con el chico pelinegro.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el sonido de un gong. Volteó su cabeza hacia el sonido y se alegró cuando vio lo que estaba ocurriendo. La rubia, Tsunade, a quién había salvado con su sensei, Jiraiya, dirigía sus pasos hacia la verja de hierro en el techo del gran edificio. Llevaba puesto el sombrero que estaba reservado para hokages y los consejeros del pueblo no estaban alejados detrás de ella.

Se detuvo cuando alcanzó la verja de hierro y miró alrededor con una determinación en su rostro. Naruto se sorprendió cuando ella le guiñó el ojo, comenzó a sonrojarse por un momento, pero rápidamente despejó ese sonrojo. Sabía que la mujer tenía 50 años en realidad, así que éste no era tiempo para comenzar a sonrojarse.

Tsunade agarró su sombrero y lo sujetó en su mano. "¡La villa ha pasado por tiempos difíciles últimamente, pero superaremos esto! El líder debería hacer todo lo posible para proteger a su pueblo y los hokages previos han hecho eso. Nos han protegido con sus vidas."

Todo el mundo miró hacia abajo cuando la mujer dijo eso. La muerte del sandaime era algo muy duro de entender. Él había sido el líder de la villa por mucho tiempo y fue un pilar de fuerza para los aldeanos. "¡Lástima que los hokages pasados han muerto, pero tengo la seguridad de que no deseaban que nosotros nos acongojemos por el resto de nuestras vidas!"

"Solía pensar que el nombre hokage no era más que una carga sinsentido, pero alguien de esta villa me mostró que estaba equivocada." Naruto se sorprendió otra vez cuando ella le vio con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Sakura vio esto también y se ensimismó en profundos pensamientos. Hay algo que el chico a su lado no le contaba.

"Él me mostró que la verdadera fuerza emerge cuando luchas por las personas cercanas a ti y pienso hacer lo mismo. Porque todos ustedes no se dieron por vencidos, ahora vamos bien otra vez. Ustedes pelearon por los demás y ayudaron a otros lo más posible. La villa ahora crece otra vez y tengo la seguridad de que estaremos listos para todo. ¡Todo esto es gracias a ustedes, a las personas de la villa!"

El gentío se salió de control y gritó su nombre varias veces. "Es ahora tiempo de verano y sé que todos pueden usar un buen tiempo libre. Por eso es que damos a cada ninja diez días de vacaciones de verano cada año. Ahora, sé que ustedes tienen por entendido que no le podemos dar a todos las vacaciones al mismo tiempo, así los hokages pasados han hecho una regla especial para esto."

Las personas en el gentío comenzaron a sonreír ahora. "Los primeros diez días van para los gennins novatos. Estos niños acaban de egresar de la academia y tienen que acostumbrarse a la vida del ninja, ahí la necesidad de su descanso, especialmente después de estos tiempos difíciles. Por supuesto que sus padres obtienen las vacaciones al mismo tiempo. Sus vacaciones empezarán mañana."

Naruto repentinamente se sintió realmente vacío después de oír esas palabras. Sabía lo que la mujer decía, no tenía que escuchar más. Ella ahora decía quién podría ir después de los gennins novatos y esas cosas. No era importante para él. Él estaba realmente feliz con las vacaciones, eso quería decir no misiones por algún tiempo, así podía usar el tiempo para entrenar y pasar un buen rato. Pero también sabía que todo el mundo que conocía saldría fuera de la villa con sus padres. Todo el mundo le dejaría solo, no tenía padres con los que irse. Los escalofríos se originaron arriba de su columna vertebral cuando comenzó a pensar en la soledad otra vez.

Sakura había oído este discurso varias veces antes también y se estaba aburriendo. Echando una mirada a su lado, pudo ver la cara abatida del chico zorro a su lado. Le asombró bastante, porque no era común ver al chico en tal estado de ánimo. En cierta forma le atormentó verle así, por más que pensara en eso, no podía encontrar una razón para que se pusiese tan triste. Ellos estaban de vacaciones. Eso quería decir mucha diversión¿no es así?

La nueva hokage había terminado finalmente con el largo discurso y caminó de regreso a los consejeros y se adentró en el edificio con ellos. Las personas, rodeando el edificio, lentamente hicieron su camino a casa. El pueblo estaba bien de nuevo. Todo el mundo sabía que Tsunade era una de los sannin y que era una de las personas más fuertes vivas.

Naruto y el resto del equipo siete habían decidido quedarse en la rama del árbol hasta que el resto de las personas hayan salido. Se suponía que se encontrarían con su sensei ahí de todas maneras. Y el hombre perezoso estaba retrasado, otra vez. Naruto se sorprendió cuando la chica pelirosa repentinamente se giró hacia él con una apariencia confusa en su cara. "Entonces¿por qué hokage-sama te miró cuando hablaba, Naruto?"

Naruto comenzó a jugar con sus dedos por un momento y apartó la mirada. "Pues bien, soy la persona de quien hablaba. Eso es todo."

Hubo un gran silencio después de eso antes de que Sakura comenzase a reírse ligeramente. "Tienes que estar bromeando, Naruto. Ella es la nueva hokage y tú eres simplemente un pequeño gennin. No piensas que creería algo así¿verdad? No inventes ese tipo de estupideces, baka."

Naruto suspiró porque sabía que esto iba a ocurrir. "¡Pero es cierto!¡La traje de vuelta a Konoha con Ero-sennin!"

Vio que todavía se reía de él y se puso realmente triste. "¿Y ahora quieres que crea que conociste a la hokage y que la trajiste de vuelta a la villa con alguna clase de pervertido? Deja de inventar cosas, Naruto. No puedes impresionarme con tus mentiras."

Naruto comenzó a mirar hacia abajo ahora. No podía creer que ella hablase de él así. ¿Había hecho cualquier cosa en su vida para hacerle pensar de ese modo? Seguro, había sido un bromista una gran parte de su vida, pero había dejado de hacer esas bromas ahora y la chica a su lado debería saber eso. Y nunca la había mentido antes, entonces ¿por qué pensó que el mentía?

Sasuke miró al chico rubio y vio el dolor en sus ojos. No quería admitirlo, pero el chico se había convertido en su mejor amigo y odiaba verlo así. También sabía que Naruto nunca le mentiría a la chica a su lado de esa manera. Volteando hacia la chica pelirosa, le dio una mirada furiosa. "¡Cállate, eres molesta!"

Esto conmocionó a Sakura muchísimo. No era muy normal que el chico pelinegro le gritase. El que la ignorara ya era bastante malo¿pero que le gritara?. Bajó su cabeza, para que el flequillo de su cabello escondiese su cara un poco, y podía sentir las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos esmeraldas. Se alarmó aún más cuando Naruto colocó una mano en su hombro. "Teme¿No ves lo que significa para ella?!"

Sasuke simplemente le dio una apariencia confusa y fiera y se marchó dando media vuelta. _'Y aquí pensé que le ayudaba. Muy bien, protege a tu pequeña flor, no me importa.'_

Sakura no comprendía por qué la defendió. Acababa de burlarse de él y aquí él salía en su defensa. 'En realidad no comprendo a ese tipo¿Por que debería defenderme así?'

Rápidamente apartó a la fuerza la mano del chico con el ceño fruncido. Colocando sus manos en su regazo, ecomenzó a mirar hacia abajo otra vez. Estaba pensando en agradecer al chico, porque fue realmente amable con ella. Pero la chica pelirosa decidió no hacerlo, porque aminoraría sus oportunidades con el prodigio Uchiha. Eso le hizo sentirse un poco triste y culpable, cuándo vio el dolor en los ojos del chico rubio a su lado.

Naruto se sintió rechazado y ya no quiso detenerla. Sólo intentaba ayudarla. ¿Le había hecho algo malo o algo así?¿Ella le odiaba sin razón alguna? Estaba a punto de bajar de un salto cuando hubo una bocanada de humo detrás de los tres muchachos. Todos dieron la vuelta y vieron a su sensei peligris aparecer. "Yo!"

Naruto y Sakura le señalaron. "Llegas tarde!"

Sasuke y Kakashi tuvieron que meter sus dedos en sus orejas. Ambos se preguntaron nada más cómo esos dos podían ser tan ruidosos. ¿" Pueden callarse por un minuto por favor?!" El chico pelinegro casi gritó.

Sakura y Naruto se cruzaron de brazos, cerraron sus ojos y comenzaron a hacer pucheros, después de ver la reacción de sus dos compañeros de equipo.

Kakashi no no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio a sus dos estudiantes hacer esto. Los dos parecieron ser muy similares. Y sabía que Sakura sentía cariño por el muchacho también, pero simplemente no se daba cuenta de eso aún. El jounin perezoso estaba a punto de saltar encima de la rama cuando vio el estado de ánimo de sus estudiantes. Sasuke tuvo la apariencia de su ego normal, pero los otros dos actuaron muy extrañamente hoy. "¿Qué ocurrió aquí?"

"nada ocurrió" Naruto y Sakura dijeron al unísono. Se miraron cuando se dieron cuenta de que dijeron la misma cosa y vieron la tristeza en los ojos de cada quien. Sakura soltó su arrobo y rápidamente apartó la mirada. Viendo esto, Naruto hizo lo mismo al cabo de un rato.

Sasuke simplemente se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie en su mismo lugar. "¿Entonces, por qué está usted aquí? No tengo todo el día. Necesito fortalecerme. ¡Necesito sobrepasarle!"

El usuario peligris del sharingan suspiró y saltó por encima de ellos. "Bien, hablaré francamente. Sus vacaciones empiezan mañana, así es que sospecho que éste es el último momento que estamos juntos por algún tiempo. Voy a ir a una misión mañana, entonces solo quería decirles algo: Diviértanse los siguientes diez días."

"¿Qué?! No le creo a esa mujer. ¿No puede tener un pequeño descanso? Esperaba pasar algún tiempo con usted en mis vacaciones, Kakashi-sensei . Sospecho que es otro plan que se va a la alcantarilla… " Naruto dijo con decepción visible en sus ojos.

La rama repentinamente comenzó a moverse y Sakura se cayó de rodillas. Sujetó la rama con sus brazos y miró alrededor para saber que lo causaba. Sus ojos se ampliaron cuando vio quién era el culpable, Naruto golpeaba con su pie derecho la rama con frustración. "¡Naruto!¡Deja de golpear el suelo con los pies¡La rama se quebrará y nos caeremos!"

El chico dio la vuelta para afrontar a la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa en su cara. "¡Lo siento, Sakura-chan, pienso que me pasé un poco!" Luego comenzó a rascar la parte trasera de su cabeza con su mano derecha mientras sonreía abiertamente.

Sakura se enojó, porque casi se había caído del árbol, y había comenzado a caminar hacia él con una mirada aguda en sus ojos. El pobre chico intentó escaparse después de ver esa mirada, pero no hubo ningún lugar a donde ir más ya. Rápidamente dando la vuelta intentó saltar a otra rama, pero en cierta forma no fue lejos., pasando los ojos por su hombro vio que ella tenía agarrado su chaqueta con su mano derecha. "¡Si tú haces algo así de nuevo, me aseguraré de que jamás saltarás otra vez!¡ Entendido!"

Era extraño, pero en cierta forma no tenía miedo de los más fuertes de los enemigos, pero viendo a su amiga pelirosa así se asusto de los infiernos. "Lo prometo, Sakura-chan¡Por favor déjema ir ahora!" El chico todavía se agitaba como loco. Ella se calmó y suspiró. "Bueno, solo porque me pudiste disculpas."

Cuando intentó moverle hacia la rama, el chico repentinamente se resbaló de sus manos. "¡Maldicion!"

El ojo de Kakashi se amplió y rápidamente bajó corriendo por el árbol a toda velocidad. Alcanzando la tierra rápidamente, vio arriba para ver dónde aterrizaría el chico. Vio al chico cayéndose y se concentró en atraparle.

El jounin se imaginó que todavía tenía algo de tiempo, entonces tenía tiempo para leer algunas líneas. Metió su mano en su bolsita de kunais para sacar el libro "sucio". Sus ojos se ensancharon cuándo el objeto que buscaba no estaba ahí más. ¡Su libro favorito se fue! 'Mierda, lo he debido haber dejado caer al bajar corriendo'

El hombre se puso a buscar alrededor como loco. Estuvo así hasta que repentinamente vio algo desde la esquina de su ojo, era verde y tenía letras rojas en él. "¡allí está!" Repentinamente vio una sombra sobre el libro y echó un vistazo al lado. Un niño pequeño dirigía sus pasos hacia su precioso libro con manos sucias. "¡Nooooo!"

Rápidamente fue corriendo al libro "sucio" y lo recogió con una sonrisa pervertida en su cara. Después de asegurarse de que el libro estaba bien, dejó salir un suspiro. Metiendo el libro en su bolsita otra vez, repentinamente le dio la impresión de que había olvidado algo más bien importante. Cuando oyó un choque estruendoso detrás suyo. Con vacilación miró por encima de su hombro para ver qué había causado el choque, aunque ya tenía una buena idea. " Whoops ..."

Sakura aterrizó al lado del jounin perezoso con apariencia horrorizada en su cara. El humo se había despejado completamente ahora y podía ver los colores naranjas, azules y amarillos. No esperando a su sensei, recobrando el sentido rápidamente corrió hacia el lugar del accidente.

Arrodillándose al lado del hueco de tamaño humano, comenzó a preocuparse. "¡Naruto!"

Sus ojos se ensancharon aun más cuando vio que el chico había perdido el conocimiento. "¿Naruto?"

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta del chico. "Naruto¿estás bien?"

Kakashi, quien finalmente se había recobrado del shock, aterrizó al lado de la chica con una apariencia preocupada en su cara. El hombre rápidamente agarró al chico, le alzó fuera del pequeño cráter y lo puso en el piso. El jounin perezoso rápidamente puso sus dos dedos en el cuello del muchacho.

La presión aumentaba en el área. Sakura se serenó completamente por un segundo y Sasuke, quien finalmente aterrizó, no dijo una palabra tampoco. Después de un rato que Kakashi finalmente dejó salir un suspiro. "Él sigue vivo."

Sakura se sintió aliviada y se sentó en la tierra mientras recobraba el aliento. El Uchiha pelinegro solo asintió y dio la vuelta para mirar al cielo. Sakura tenía la seguridad de que pudo oír al muchacho diciendo algo parecido a 'dobe'. Se volvió hacia su sensei en lugar de intentar hablar con su amor platónico. "¿Por qué no lo atrapó, Kakashi-sensei?!"

El ninja copia se giro hacia la chica y le dio una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza. "Pues bien, accidentalmente dejé caer mi libro al bajar corriendo y cuando fui para recogerlo, Naruto le pegó a la tierra. Bastante estúpido de mí, eh."

Los ojos de Sakura se ampliaron y trajo una mano a su boca. "No¿usted miente, cierto?¿Usted escogió su libro sobre su estudiante?"

"No, es la verdad." Sacó a tientas de su bolsillo el libro. "Compré este' Paraíso Icha Icha ' en la tienda de libros en Suna unos cuantos años atrás."

Cuando vio que la chica comenzaba a enojarse, rápidamente abrió el libro. "¡Mira, aun tiene el autógrafo del escritor en él¿No sabes qué tan importante es este libro para mí?!"

Sakura simplemente suspiró y negó con la cabeza. "Seriamente, sensei, pensé que usted era mejor que eso. Usted fue el que nos enseñó todo acerca del trabajo de equipo y ahora traiciona su propia regla. Estoy muy decepcionada."

Rápidamente se acercó a su compañero de equipo caído y comenzó a sacudir su cuerpo . "Despierta. ¡Naruto, por favor despiértate, shannaro!"

Sus ojos repentinamente se abrieron después de algunos minutos y rápidamente se incorporó. Se pellizcó a sí mismo y vio que estaba todavía allí. "¡Estoy vivo!" Al decir eso trajo su mano izquierda hacia el golpe enorme en su cabeza. Su cabeza dolía como loco por el momento.

Sakura se puso muy contenta. Las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos otra vez y su voz estaba baja. "¡Naruto¿Estás bien?!"

Dicho chico se sobresaltó cuando oyó esa voz. Revolvió su cabeza para el lado y vio a la chica, quien lo había metido en esta situación, sentándose a su lado. Sus ojos se ampliaron y retrocedió. "¡Por favor no me lastimes, Sakura-chan!¡Prometo que no lo haré nuevamente!"

Sakura no esperaba algo así y rápidamente se secó las lágrimas. Estaba ya de regreso a su personalidad normal. Poniéndose de pie, ella miró abajo. "No te preocupes, Naruto. Parezco haberte lastimado bastante ya, de cualquier manera. Simplemente prométeme que no harás algo como eso otra vez." Cuando vio al chico asentir furiosamente, no pudo evitar sonreír. _'Finalmente le enseñe una lección a ese baka'_

Sasuke tuvo suficiente y comenzó a alejarse. Sakura vio esto también y frunció el ceño. El chico aun no tuvo educación como para decir adiós. Todavía, tenía que intentar traerle. "¿Sasuke-kun, quieres tener una cita mañana?!"

"¡Voy a ir en un viaje de entrenamiento por los siguientes cinco días, así es que ten una cita contigo misma!" Él luego desapareció en una bocanada de humo.

Sakura suspiró. Ésta era la última oportunidad de tener una cita con el chico. Estaba a punto de ir a casa igualmente, cuándo sintió una mano en su hombro. Dando la vuelta, podía ver que Naruto le daba una mirada suplicante. "¿Qué te pasa, Naruto?"

El chico comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos otra vez y un sonrojo pequeño apareció en su cara. "¿Quieres salir a una cita conmigo mañana?"

El chico le había preguntado esa misma pregunta casi todos los días desde que le conoció. Eso le hizo pensar. Estaba de la misma manera con Sasuke¿Era tan molestosa alrededor del chico pelinegro? Pero no podía dejar de intentarlo. Sasuke era el unico para ella, el chico simplemente necesitaba abrirse un poco, entonces él sería perfecto. "Lo siento, Naruto, tengo otras cosas que hacer mañana."

Naruto se puso a su lado y le dio una sonrisa suave. "Oh, eso es una lástima. Yo en realidad quería salir contigo, Sakura-chaaaan. Bien, al menos déjame acompañarte a casa. Las vacaciones de verano empiezan mañana, entonces ¡vamos a celebrarlo!"

Sakura podía ver la expresión feliz en cara del chico y no pudo evitar que sonreír. En cierta forma el chico tenía ese efecto en ella. Siempre podía hacerla feliz en ocasiones como esta. Y él estaba en lo correcto. Las vacaciones de verano empezaban y quería celebrarlo también. "Seguro, por qué no, Naruto."

Ella vio su sonrisa crecer aun más. "¡Ramen!"

Sakura suspiró, pero asintió no obstante. "¡Está bien, vamos a comer ramen esta vez, pero tu pagas!"

Dándole una sonrisa, pasó corriendo por ella y se encaminó hacia su quiosco favorito de ramen. "¡Yeah, vamos, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura no sabía por qué, pero se sintió realmente feliz interiormente. El chico era siempre tan despreocupado e hizo todo para hacerla feliz. ¿Por qué no le podía dar una oportunidad al chico? Él era así completamente diferente de Sasuke, pero era misterioso a su manera también. Al menos este chico le daba un tiempo del día. Pensar en eso tedría que esperar para otra vez, porque Naruto le estaba esperando. "¡Ya voy!"

Después de finalmente alcanzar al chico, le dio una pequeña sonrisa, el cual regresó inmediatamente. Sabía que tenía que dejar la villa con su padres mañana. Era igual cada año. Iban a ese lugar aburrido profundo en el bosque, no era que ella odiaba estar con sus padres, pero podía realmente ponerse aburrido a veces con no tener a nadie de su edad alrededor. Pero en cierta forma tenía la impresión de que estas vacaciones se pondrían interesantes.

La amplia sonrisa zorruna en su cara nunca le dejó y le hizo parecerse un poco a un niño pequeño. Ella no podía hacer nada excepto sonreír. ¿Por qué no había visto esa linda sonrisa antes?¿Estaba ella tan interesada en Sasuke que nunca le prestaba alguna clase de atención al chico?

_ '__Espera un momento¿en verdad dije lindo?'_

_'__**Yeah**__**, lo dijiste.**_ _**Ya era hora de que lo vieses. Intenté decirte muchas veces, pero simplemente me ignoraste**_.'

_'¿__Qu__é está__s haciendo __aquí__? Pensé__ que te __habías __ido__ finalment_e.'

_'__**Soy parte de ti. Nunca te **__**desharás**__** de mi, SHANNARO!!!'**_

___'soy tan feliz, ' _ella pensó sarcásticamente._ '__De cualquier manera, debí decir otra cosa. No l__e puedo encontrar lindo__¿__cierto__? Digo, ya me gusta __Sasuke_'

_' __**Sasuke**__**-kun**__** es apuesto**__**, pero este **__**baka**__** puede ser bastante lindo a veces.**_ _**A **__**diferencia de **__**Sasuke-kun**__** él no t**__**e ignora.**_ _**Y le **__**echaste**__** un **__**vistazo**__** en los **__**exámenes**____** chunnin**____** ¡Tiene un buen cuerpo también, **__**shannaro**_

_______'__No, no __vi su cuerpo en los exámenes __chun__nin__. Debe ser porque no le presté ninguna atenció_n. _Pero estás en lo correcto, no me ignora y no puedo negar que puede ser lindo cuando quie__re también. __¿__Pero puede ser esto?_ _¿__Realmente no me puede gustar él?_'

_______'__**No te puedo ay**__**udar con eso, pero puede gustart**__**e más**__** de una persona**__**. Tal vez deberías darle más atención. **__**¿**__**Tal vez le deberías dar una oportunidad? Digo, puede**__** ser que t**__**e gust**__**e**__**más**__** que **__**Sasuke-kun**_

_________'__Estas en lo correcto. No es como que __Sasuke-kun__ me dará una oportunidad pronto de cualquier manera._ _Es guapo y muy popular, pero no es simpático como ese __baka_ _Co__menzaré a ser más agradable con__ él y puede que cuando regrese de mis vacaciones y todavía le encuentro lindo, le pediré que tenga una cita conmigo.'_

___________**'Es**__**tupendo plan. Tal vez finalmente **__**podríamos**__** disfrutar de nuestro primer be**__**so**_. _**Eres muy lenta en ese departamento. Y tal vez luego… '**_

Sakura se sonrojaba furiosamente ahora._________ '__¡ Tengo__ sólo catorce años de edad!_ _¡Deja de ser tan pervertida!_'

_________' __**Está bien, está bien, **__**¿**__**pero no deberías regresar al mundo real ahora**______**?, debe pensar que te perdi**__**ste o algo por el estilo.'**_

_____________' __Shit__, estas en lo correcto. Completamente me olvidé de él._'

Negó con la cabeza y abrió sus ojos otra vez. Hechó mirada a su lado y vio que Naruto le daba una apariencia extraña. "¿Qué?" El chico no dijo nada, pero colocó una de sus manos en la frente de la chica. "¿Qué estás haciendo?!"

Naruto rápidamente quitó su mano y le dio una sonrisa nerviosa. "Divagabas un poco por algún rato. He estado hablando contigo, pero no escuchabas. Y luego pareció que tenías una conversación contigo misma y que te sonrojaste en una oportunidad también. Así es que pensé que podrías estar enferma o algo por el estilo."

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír. El chico estaba realmente preocupado por ella, porque divagó un poco. "No te preocupes; Solo estaba pensando en algo." Esto pareció apaciguar al chico. No sabía por qué, pero repentinamente se sintió realmente infantil y ella comenzó a correr. "¡El último en el quiosco de ramen es un porrazo!"

Naruto no comprendió por qué la chica estaba tan feliz. ¿No estaba ella enojada con él hace un momento? No prestó atención sin embargo. Todo el tiempo con ella era buen tiempo. Tomó la misma dirección que ella con una sonrisa grande en su cara., repentinamente le dio la impresión de que estas vacaciones de verano iban a ser grandes. "¡Espérate, hiciste trampa!"

Un hombre peligris con una máscara en su cara estaba de pie al lado de un cráter pequeño con un libro pequeño en su mano. Vio a sus dos últimos estudiantes escapándose con sonrisas en sus caras. El viento soplaba suavemente y no hubo alguien cerca del lugar más ya. Dicho hombre suspirando abrió el libro con una cara abatida. "¿Fui completamente olvidado?" Él luego se abrió paso hacia su apartamento solitario a leer su libro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aquí termina el epilogo por cierto hice esta traducción con el permiso del autor

Es la primera vez que lo hago, así es que no sean tan duros XD

Y dejen aunque sea un simple comentario pero nada duro

Lógicamente cualquier consejo o sugerencia serán bien recibidos pero todo con el debido respeto eso es lo único que les pido


	2. Dia 1: ¿Me gustas?

Aqui está el segundo o bueno el primer capitulo (por que el anterior era el prologo)

Quizas este capítulo responda a la mayoria de sus preguntas o se vayan haciendo una idea

"convesacion normal"

_'pensamientos_ _(o conversacion interna en el caso de sakura)'_

** _'inner sakura'_**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**   
**

**Día 1¿Me gustas?**

Sakura caminaba en medio de las calles oscuras de Konoha. No había un alma a la vista y todo estaba silencioso, seguramente muy silencioso. ¿Cómo había terminado ahí? Cuando investigar por los laberintos en su mente no ayudó, se puso un poco asustada.

Cuando un sonido fuerte detrás de ella le llamó la atención. Ya temblando de miedo, lentamente dio la vuelta para ver lo que era. No había nada allí. El espacio detrás de ella estaba vacío. El clima era bastante malo, así es que hubo mucho viento hoy. El viento probablemente solo causó que algo se venga abajo o algo por el estilo.

Tomando algunos minutos para recobrar el aliento, empezó a caminar nuevamente. Mirando hacia arriba, podía ver la luna brillando. Era una vista hermosa. Habían bastantes estrellas y parecía que bailaban alrededor de una gran bola de luz. Pero en cierta forma no podía hacer nada más que sentirse un poco ansiosa. ¿Por qué estaba teniendo este sentimiento frío y vacío de repente?

Negando con la cabeza, tomó su camino nuevamente. Odiaba estar completamente sola en situaciones como esta. Había visto bastantes películas de horror en su vida y ahora se lamentaba por eso, todos las escenas regresaron a su mente en este instante. Cerró sus ojos y sacó esos pensamientos, no ayudaría en nada asustarse ahora.

Cuando abrió sus ojos otra vez, repentinamente vio a un hombre delante de ella con un cuchillo gigante en su mano derecha. El hombre sujetaba una botella de sake en la otra. Sus ojos se ampliaron cuando el hombre comenzó a acercarsele con una apariencia malintencionada en su cara.

Rápidamente dando la vuelta, intentó escaparse, pero se detuvo después de dar dos pasos. Había otro hombre con una espada gigante en su espalda. Él llevaba puesto alguna clase de máscara y podía ver humo saliendo de su boca. Este se acercó en ella también y se asustó de veras ahora.

Rápidamente cerró sus ojos y comenzó a gritar. Se quedó así por un par de segundos, pero cuando nada ocurrió, lentamente los abrió nuevamente. "¿Qué diablos?" No había nadie allí. Miró alrededor, pero no había señal de los dos fenómenos. ¿Había imaginado todo?¿Era eso simplemente alguna clase de broma estúpida?

¡"Cualquier cosa que estés haciendo, esto no es gracioso!" Sakura gritó. Las personas que la oyeron debieron pensar que era una lunática, pero no le importaba. Se asustó y no le dio miedo decírselo al mundo.

Cuando nadie contestó, ella suspiró. '_Ha __debido haber sido mi imaginación__… '_

Comenzó a andar de nuevo, pero mirando a su alrededor todo el tiempo. Después de dar vueltas en una esquina, repentinamente se detuvo. Delante de ella estaba una larga calle y al fin podía ver la residencia Haruno. Una sonrisa vino a su rostro cuando lo vio.

Pero cuando comenzó a andar, se volvía más y más oscuro. Esto no ayudada, así es que comenzó a correr. Se detuvo después de oír algunos sonidos otra vez. Mirando hacia su izquierda, pudo ver que uno de los cubos de la basura se movía. Sus ojos se ampliaron y lentamente se acercó a eso, sacando un kunai de su bolsita por si acaso.

Lentamente miró adentro y dejó salir un suspiro cuando vio que era simplemente un gato pequeño. "No me asustes así, pequeño."

Ella dio la vuelta para tomar rumbo a casa, cuándo ya no podía moverse. "¿Qué diablos?" Miro hacia abajo y le asombró ver que sus pies estaban cubiertos de arena.

" ¡ No pude matarte la última vez, pero ahora te mataré!"

Sakura miró hacia arriba y vio la fuente de la voz. Sus ojos se ampliaron y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de ellos. "No… " Ante ella estaba parado el demonio que casi la había matado durante la invasión del sonido /arena. ¡Delante de ella estaba parado el sandnin, Gaara!

Intentó escaparse, pero era en vano. ¡La arena era simplemente demasiado fuerte! Mirando abajo, podía ver que la arena estaba subiendo. Estaba hasta sus rodillas ahora. Vio que el monstruo le dio una sonrisa malvada antes de levantar la mano en el aire. "¡Vivo sólo para matar¡No morir!"

"!No!" Gritó antes de que todo se volviese negro.

Sakura miró alrededor y se sorprendió de encontrarse en su cuarto. "¿Era eso…fue eso simplemente un sueño?"

Repentinamente la puerta a su cuarto se abrió y sus padres entraron rápidamente. Su madre se sentó en la cama y comenzó a abrazar a su hija, quien empezó a llorar despues de estp. "Allí allí, sácalo todo fuera, mi pequeña flor."

"Fue tan espeluznante. Fue tan horrible." Sakura gritó mientras lloraba.

Su madre continuó sujetándola. La mujer no tenía idea lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero sabía que no fue bonito. "Está bien, cariño. Simplemente déjelo salir ahora."

En cierta forma el llanto comenzó a ponerse más suave y después de algunos minutos que completamente se detuvo. La chica dejó de agitarse y simplemente disfrutó del calor que su madre emitía. Miró hacia arriba y le dio a su madre una sonrisa acogedora, aunque sus ojos estaban todavía rojos por el llanto. "Muchas gracias, mamá. Necesitaba eso."

La señora Haruno simplemente sonrió y soltó a su hija. Mirándose la camisa, no pudo evitar sonreír. "Pusiste mi camisa toda mojada, señorita."

Sakura frunció el ceño cuando oyó el apodo que su madre usó, pero tuvo que sonreír también cuando vio el lugar mojado enorme en la camisa de su madre. "Lo siento, mamá. No te preocupes; Lo lavaré para usted."

"!No seas tonta, cariño!" La mujer pelirosa dijo con una sonrisa grande en su cara. "Soy tu madre. Solo me alegro de que dejases de llorar."

"Gracias, mamá." Sakura dijo con una sonrisa tenue en su rostro.

Su madre vio esto también y puso a la chica en su regazo. Sakura intentó resistirse, pero su madre no le dejó irse. No le quedó nada más que rendirse y se puso cómoda en el regazo de su madre. "Mamá, ya no soy una niñita, usted sabe. ¡Tengo ya catorce años!"

Una sonrisa vino a la cara de la mujer. "Lo sé, querida, pero para mí siempre serás mi niñita. ¿Entonces qué ocurrió, Sakura?"

La chica pelirosa cerró sus ojos y colocó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su madre. "Yo solo tuve una pesadilla, mamá."

"¿Solo una pesadilla? La forma en la que gritabas y llorabas dice otra cosa. ¿Te gustaría decirme que estabas soñando? Tal vez te ayudaría a calmarte." La mujer pelirosa exclamó con preocupación escrita por toda su cara.

Sakura suspiró, porque sabía que no podría esconder nada de su madre. "Está bien, fue un sueño realmente malo. Pasaba en medio del pueblo y me asusté realmente. Fui repentinamente atacada por Gaara y luego me desperté. Pensé que iba a matarme."

Su madre sabía quién era este Gaara, porque Sakura le había dicho todo lo que sucedió. Había sido un médico en su juventud y sabía que una experiencia así podría enloquecer a alguien. "No te preocupes, amor. Solo pasaste a través de un tiempo difícil ahora mismo. Casi moriste por ese bastardo y es normal que tengas pesadillas por eso. "

La cara de Sakura cayó y comenzó a hablar en un tono bajo. "Lo siento, mamá. Pero dio realmente miedo. Si no fuese por mis compañeros de equipo, habría estado muerta ahora."

"Lo sé, querida. Y estoy realmente agradecida por esos dos." Ella tomó las manos de su hija en las suyas y le dio una sonrisa. "Salvaron a mi preciosa flor y no sé lo que haría sin ti."

Sakura tenía lágrimas en sus ojos otra vez y abrazó a su madre con todas sus fuerzas. "Te amo también, mamá."

La mujer se puso de pie y caminó hacia su marido, quien había estado parado allí todo el tiempo. "El desayuno está casi listo, amor. Así es que apresúrate y date una ducha. Salimos en pocas horas y sé que todavía tienes que empacar tus cosas."

Sakura les dio a sus padres una sonrisa y comenzó a coger sus ropas para hoy. "Bien, mamá. ¡Bajaré de inmediato!" Los dos dejaron el cuarto para darle a su hija un poco de privacidad.

Viendo afuera, pudo ver que el sol estaba brillante, abrió su ventana y el calor entró en su habitación. Abriendo su tocador, agarró una camisa roja pequeña sin mangas que llegaba solo por encima de su ombligo, luego agarró sus pantalones cortos ninja y una falda corta para cubrirlo. Eso era para hoy.

Entrando en el cuarto de baño, colocó las ropas y agarró alguna ropa interior negra. Miró al espejo y se vio por primera vez en el día. No hubo que negarlo, simplemente se veía terrible. Sus ojos estaban rojos, sus mejillas estaban hinchadas y su pelo estaba hecho una calamidad. Definitivamente necesitaba una buena ducha.

Abrió la ducha y se sacó su pijama. Entrando en el agua caliente, dejó salir un gemido. El agua se sintió tan bien en su cuerpo cubierto en sudor. Todavía no podra saber por qué comenzó a soñar eso nuevamente. Pensó que ya se sobrepuso a eso.

Sacando esos pensamientos, agarró una botella de champú. La botella era rosada y comenzó a leer lo que era. "Hmm, champú con olor a fresas, eh. Mamá me compró uno nuevo. Espero que huela bien. Tal vez luego comenzaré a gustarle más a Sasuke-kun."

Roció una parte del champú en su mano y comenzó a frotarlo en su cabello. Olía realmente bien y una sonrisa se topó en su cara. Luego repentinamente lo recordó, Sasuke se fue por lo menos por cinco días, así es que no estaba aquí hoy. Así es que el chico no podría olerlo, aunque quisiera. Suspiró y se metió al agua otra vez., el agua se mezcló con el champú y el perfume de fresa se olia más fuerte. Su pelo se sentía más suave que antes y olía realmente bien., tenía que preguntar a su madre donde pudo obtener este champú.

Repentinamente otro chico vino a su mente, su otro compañero de equipo, el ninja más impredecible del mundo. Aún no estaba completamente segura acerca de sus sentimientos, pero sabía que el chico era importante para ella.

Todavía podía recordar lo que pasó ayer. Ella había ganado su pequeña carrera y podía recordar la cara que él puso después, era una mezcla entre un puchero y una sonrisa. Luego de que ambos pidiesen 2 tazones de miso ramen y comieron hablando de cualquier cosa. Sorprendentemente, era realmente divertido estar con el chico, él nunca dejó de hablar y fue incluso capaz de mostrar algunos modales en la mesa, hablaron de las vacaciones, de la vida ninja y aun de su familia.

Una cosa le hizo un poco triste sin embargo, hablaron del viaje que Sakura iba a hacer y después el chico repentinamente susurro que no tenía con quien pasar sus vacaciones. Sakura sabía que no tenía padres y que Iruka estaría demasiado ocupada con su trabajo. Así es que el chico no tenía a nadie con quien pasar sus vacaciones, estaba triste al escucharlo y estaba segura de que el chico estaba a punto de llorar, pero cuando estuvo a punto de confortarle, él le dio una sonrisa y empezó a hablar de otras cosas de nuevo.

Tampoco quería dejarlo, pero sus padres le dijeron de que era alguna clase de tradición ir allí. No sabía por qué sin embargo. Para ella no era nada especial y se preguntaba que hizo al lugar tan especial. "Iré a preguntarles en alguna ocasión. No es como que tenga algo mejor que hacer allí de cualquier manera."

Estaba ahora segura de una cosa, sin embargo. El chico no era el chico que pensaba que era. Él era simpático, tiene una linda sonrisa y es entretenido estar con él.

'_**Lo sabía**_. _**Solo pensa**__**s**__**te que era lindo. ¿Te **__**estás**__** olvidando de **__**Sasuke-k**__**un**_? _**Seguro que no espero.**_ _**Aunque también pienso que **__**Naruto**__** es lindo, **__**Sasuke-kun**__** es el unico para nosotras.**_'

Sakura frunció el ceño cuando oyó que la voz en su cabeza había regresado nuevamente. '_Yeah__, pienso que estás en lo correcto__. No sé por qué, pero en cierto modo le encue__ntro lindo cuando__ me sonríe._ _Me da alguna clase de sentimiento feliz, pero n__o es lo mismo el sentimiento que tengo cuando estoy alrededor de __Sasuke-kun_ _Solo__ no puedo __saber qué es'_

_**'¿**__**Cómo qu**__**é**__ ?__**¿**__**Qué clase de sentimiento te da él**__**'**_

___'__Pues bien, cada vez que estoy alrededor de él, siento que puedo ser yo misma, tu sab_es. _No tengo que hacerme pasar por alguien que no soy__'_

___**'**____**¿**__**Como haces con **__**Sasuke-kun**__**?'**_

___Sakura pensó por algún rato y quiso protestar, pero no podía encontrar las palabras. Sabía que su inner estaba en lo correcto. Siempre actuaba más madura alrededor de Sasuke y porque no podía tener ninguna diversión, lo odiaba algunas veces, porque era aburrido como el infierno._

_____**'S**__**abes que estoy en lo correcto**__**'**_

_____'__Sí,__ ¿__pero por qué hago eso con __Sasuke-kun__ y por qué no__ lo__ hago con __Naruto__?'_

_____**'**__**Probablemente**__** porque sabes qu**__**e a **__**Sasuke-kun**__** no le gustaría la**__** verdadera tu y **__**Naruto**__** es casi igual a ti y por eso es que no tienes que fingir alrededor de él.**__**'**_

Sakura pensó en esto y sabía que era cierto. Sabía que podría actuar como una niña pequeña algunas veces y estaba segura de que Sasuke no aceptaría a una chica inmadura como su novia. Así es que tenía que actuar para gustarle, pero con Naruto no tenía que hacer eso. Solo tenía que ser ella mima y eso le gustaba. Odiaba esa actuación y simplemente quería expresarse más.

___'__T__ú__ sabes, pienso que estás en lo correcto. No sé lo que es este sentimiento, pero me enteraré._ S_iento que nos hemos hecho muy cercanos en__ los últimos días. Verdaderamente puedo decir que le veo como uno de mis mejores amigos._'

_____**'**__**Ésta**__** es la cosa más inteligente que has dicho todo el día**_. _**¡No puedo esperar a agarr**__**ar a esos dos chicos, **__**shannaro**__**!'**_

Cuando Sakura vio que su inner estaba saliendo, rápidamente negó con la cabeza. Detuvo el agua y salió de la ducha, se secó con la toalla rosada que le dió su padre. Poniendo la toalla en su cabeza para secarse el cabello, se volvió hacia el espejo. Su inner podía ser tan irritante. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan pervertida? Sus ojos se ampliaron cuando vio sus mejillas rojas en el espejo. ¿Por qué estaba sonrojándose?

_____**'**__**¡**__**Solo**__** admítelo, eres igual **__**de pervertida que yo, **__**shannaro**__**!'**_

Cuando sus mejillas comenzaron a volverse aun más rojas, ella rápidamente dio la vuelta. "¡No lo soy!" Ella rápidamente se puso su calzón y su sostén y salió del cuarto. Ojalá su inner dejaba de ser tan molestosa después de salir del cuarto de baño.

___'__**Solo te digo la verdad.'**_

___'¿__Puedes solo callarte? Tengo cosas que hacer, entonces no te prestare __atención__'_

_____**'**__**Okay**__. __**Pero estaré de regreso más tarde.**__**'**_

_______'__¡__Lo sé__…__ ¡__Y ahora __déjame__ sol_a!_'_

Cuando su inner no contestó, ella suspiró. "Finalmente, realmente debería comenzar a cobrarle por permanecer en mi cabeza … "

Se puso sus ropas y luego comenzó a arreglarse el cabello. Le tomó bastante tiempo, pero ya estaba lista para el desayuno. No era una niña para nada ahora, entonces podía tomarse su tiempo para alistarse. Mirando a su reloj despertador, pudo ver que ya era más de las doce. Solo cuánto tiempo estuvo durmiendo, no lo podría creer.

Caminó escalera abajo y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Su cabeza se levantó cuando olió algo agradable, cuando finalmente alcanzó el lugar, mo podría creer lo que sus ojos veían. La mesa delante de ella estaba llena de panqueques, tostada y pan. "Cuál es la ocasión, mamá. Nunca comemos esto para desayunar."

Su madre lanzó otro panqueque al aire y contestó a su hija sin dar la vuelta. "Esta es lo la última vez que podemos comer así. Así es que pensé por qué no. ¿Por qué, no te gusta, querida?"

Sakura había agarrado un panqueque antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo. "Esto se ve genial. Muchas gracias. Simplemente amo los panqueques. ¿Ha visto alguien la jalea de fresa?"

"Helo aquí." Ella echó una mirada para su lado y vio que su padre extendía su mano con la jarra de jalea en ella.

Sakura tomó la jarra y rápidamente metió su cuchara en ella para poner algo de jalea en el panqueque. "¡Gracias, papá!"

Los padre de Sakura no creían lo que veían. Sakura devoraba un panqueque tras otro. Olvidando sus modales en la mesa. "Sakura, cálmate. No se marcharán dando media vuelta, tú lo sabes."

"Lo sé, papá." Dijo la chica pelirosa entre bocado. "Pero simplemente no puedo controlarme cuando veo panqueques, usted sabe eso."

Cuando terminó finalmente, se recostó en su silla y dejó salir un suspiro. "¡Eso estuvo bueno!"

"¿Entonces, qué van a hacer tus amigos por sus vacaciones de verano?" Su madre preguntó al sentarse a su lado. Aún no podía creer que su hija hubiera comido más de veinte panqueques.

Sakura se dirigió a su madre con una mirada pensativa. "Veamos, Sasuke-kun está fuera en una misión de entrenamiento. Así es que sospecho que no le veré por algún tiempo, pero no le veo muy a menudo aparte de misiones de cualquier manera. Pienso que en realidad odia estar cerca de mi … " Ella suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

"Naruto no va a hacer nada. Todo sus amigos se van, así es que no tiene nada que hacer. Sospecho que va a entrenarse o algo por el estilo." Sakura frunció el ceño y se puso de pie con una expresión triste en su cara.

Sus padres vieron esto también y se miraron. Dando cada uno una mirada confusa, se dirigieron a su hija otra vez. "¿Desde cuándo te importa Naruto? Pensé que le odiabas."

Esto conmocionó a Sakura. "¿Que quieres decir, mamá?"

"Pues bien, siempre te quejaste de lo estúpido y molestoso que era. Siempre era Sasuke-kun esto y Sasuke-kun lo otro., solo dijiste que estaba en medio de tu vida amorosa y que le odiabas." La mujer dijo con una mirada severa en su rostro.

El semblante de Sakura cayó._____ '__¿En realidad dije todas esas cosas?_ _Y lo dije sin una razón también._ _Él simplemente quiso hablar conmigo y siempre le aparté a la fuerza._ _Pero no más._ _Seré amable con él._ _Te __recompensare__Naruto__.'_

"He cambiado de idea. Yo ahora veo al verdadero Naruto y ahora veo que estaba equivocado acerca de él." La chica pelirosa dijo con una sonrisa en su cara.

"¿Así que es eso? Pues bien, me alegro por ti." La madre de Sakura luego suspiró. _____'__Siento pesar, pero no sabes nada de ese chico, cari__ño. Verdaderamente espero que__ le puedas aceptar con el ser adentro de él._ E_n realidad necesita a una amiga como tú_._'_

Su madre luego le dio a su hija una sonrisa suya. "¿Entonces, está el gran Sasuke-kun reemplazado entonces?"

La mujer comenzó a reírse cuando vio que la cara de la chica se convirtió en carne roja. "No, no es nada de eso, mamá. ¡Somos simplemente amigos! Siento como somos más cercanos que antes y tal vez me guste, pero Sasuke-kun es todavía el único para mí."

La señora pelirosa sabía lo que seguía y no podía hacer nada más que sonreír. Finalmente lentamente lograba sobreponerse a esa ilusión estúpida. "Está bien, cariño. Si lo dices entonces, no me queda nada más que creerte." La mujer dijo sarcásticamente. "¿Y qué acerca de Ino-chan? Ella solía ser tu mejor amiga."

Los ojos de Sakura repentinamente se ampliaron. "¡Qué hora es, mamá!"

La mujer vio al reloj y se dirigió a su hija otra vez. "Es casi la una en punto. ¿Por qué?"

La chica pelirosa repentinamente se puso de pie y se movió hacia la puerta. "Se supone que me encontraría con Ino en algunos minutos. ¡Te veré en las puertas, mamá! Mi maleta está bajo mi cama y sabes dónde están mis ropas." Con eso la chica salió del edificio, dejando atrás a dos confundidos padres adentro.

"¿Tu que piensas, Yuki?" El hombre le preguntó.

La mujer pelirosa suspiró y negó con la cabeza. "Está enamorándose del niño. Me gusta un poco la idea, ese niño merece que alguien como ella le ame. Y odio decirlo, pero pienso que ella podría usar a alguien como el también."

El hombre suspiró y se puso de pie. "Pues bien, sospecho que debería irme ahora. Te veré más tarde." Él se acercó a su esposa y le dio un profundo beso. "Te amo."

"¡Yo también te amo, cariñito!"

_____---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sakura estaba corriendo tan rápido como podía. No tenía mucho tiempo disponible, era ya la una en punto y había decidido ir de compras con Ino hoy. Tenía que dejar la villa muy pronto, así es que quiso lograr llegar a tiempo, pero algo tuvo que salir mal por supuesto. "Ino-cerda va a gritarme por esto. ¿No puedo esperar … Por qué mamá tenía que hacer panqueques hoy?! Sabe que no puedo aguantarme cuando los veo."

_______**'¡**__**Yeah**__**, te pareces a **__**Naruto**__** comiendo su **__**ramen!**____**'**_

_________'__¿__De __qué_ _d__iablos __estás__ hablando__?'_

_________**'**__**Nada, nada, solamente apúrate**__**'**_

Sakura estaba a medio camino. Simplemente ir tres calles largas más y estaría allí. Dio vuelta una esquina y se sorprendió cuando vio un borrón grande naranja delante de ella. "¡Shit!" Chocó contra el borrón de color naranja y cayó para atrás. "Eso duele."

"¿Estás bien, Sakura-Chan?"

Dicha chica abrió sus ojos. Conocía a sólo a una persona en todo el mundo quién la llamó así. Se admiró de encontrar a Naruto con su mano extendida. Una sonrisa apareció en su cara y sujetó la mano del chico. El chico hiperactivo la alzó y le dio una sonrisa nerviosa, sabía que la chica podría ponerse bastante enojada con algo así. "Perdón por eso, Sakura-chan. No miraba... otra vez."

"No, no, no. Es es mi culpa, estaba corriendo demasiado rápido y no pude detenerme a tiempo. Gracias por ayudarme sin embargo." Ella dijo con una sonrisa en su cara.

Naruto simplemente devolvió la sonrisa con su rostro zorruno y comenzó a rascar la parte trasera de su cabeza. "¡De nada, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura sonrió, porque era simplemente el mismo Naruto de siempre.

_________**'**__**Apúrate, dile algo. No podremos hablar con por casi una semana después de esto.**_ _**Si en realidad quieres averiguar **__**tus sentimientos para con él,**__** tienes que ha**__**blarle**_. _**¡Simplemente di algo!**__**'**_

Sakura estaba de acuerdo con su inner y comenzó a pensar. Cuando finalmente pensó en algo vio que Naruto todavía le sonreía. "Gracias por lo de anoche. En realidad me divertí."

La sonrisa del chico creció aun mas y Sakura no pudo hacer nada más que devolverle la sonrisa. Se veia aun más lindo al sonreír así. "Me alegra que te hayas divertido, Sakura-chan. ¡Yo en realidad me divertí también!¡Espero que lo podamos hacer nuevamente en alguna ocasión!"

_________**'**__**¡**__**Est**__**e**__** es**__** tu tiempo para **__**actuar**_ _**¡Luego podemos **__**liarnos con él**__** y podemos tener nuestra forma con él, **__**shannaro**__**¡Él no es **__**Sasuke-kun**__**, pero tengo la seguridad de que podamos divertirnos a lo grande con él también!**__**'**_

___________'¡__No, tú pervertida! Estoy todavía en duda__ acerca de mis sentimientos hacia__ él. Todavía creo que __Sasuke-kun__ es el __único__ para mí._ _¡__Y aun si me gustase, tengo sólo catorce año__s'_ Sakura pensó dando algunos pasos. Cuando vio que el chico comenzó a andar a su lado, se alegró.

"Pensaré en eso. Puede que si te comportas como es debido, lo podamos hacer nuevamente en alguna ocasión." Dijo mirando hacia delante. No quería que el chico sepa que realmente estaba pensando en eso.

Se sorprendió cuando el chico repentinamente se detuvo y comenzó a dar saltos. "¡Oh yeah!"

Sakura puso sus manos en el aire y negó con la cabeza. Ese chico realmente necesitaba crecer, aunque lo encontró un poco lindo igualmente. "¿entonces que estabas haciendo, Naruto?"

Dicho muchacho corrió hacia ella y luego miró hacia las casas en la parte sureña de la villa. "Acabo de venir de Iruka-sensei. Tenía poco tiempo, así es que hablamos un poco. Fue realmente entretenido. Pero tiene un montón de trabajo que hacer, así es que no podrá pasar el tiempo conmigo durante algún tiempo."

Sakura vio su expresión triste y se acercó a él. Colocando una mano en su hombro, le dio una sonrisa suave. "No te preocupes, Naruto. Ánimo. Cuando regrese de mis vacaciones, pasaremos algún tiempo juntos, okay. Así es que no te sientas deprimido. ¡Sasuke-kun estará de regreso para entonces también, así es que podemos divertirnos a lo grande juntos!"

Naruto sabía que a la chica le gustaba todavía el chico pelinegro y le tormento oír que pronunciase su nombre. La chica fue realmente simpática hoy, pero sabía que era simplemente una actuación. Pero Sasuke era su amigo también, así estaba realmente deseando ver al chico otra vez, aunque quiso patear su trasero igualmente. Mirando hacia arriba, le dio una sonrisa, aunque fue una forzada. "¡Muchísimas gracias, Sakura-chan!"

Luego continuaron dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el barrio comercial y nadie dijo algo. Ambos estaban nerviosos y ya no sabían qué decir . No era a menudo que disfrutaban de la compañía del otro de esa manera. Pero ambos no objetaron tampoco, Sakura tuvo un sentimiento curioso en su estómago y se preguntó si realmente comenzó a gustarle el chico a su lado. Echando una mirada para su lado, se asombró en ver al chico mirándola con un ceño fruncido. "¿Qué?"

El chico se acercó a ella y alargó su mano. "Tienes algo en la cara."

Amablemente moviendo sus dedos sobre su mejilla, él quitó las cosas rojas que estaban en su cara. Trajo sus dedos a su nariz y estaba demasiado ocupado examinando las cosas para ver la cara sonrojada de su amiga pelirosa. "Huele a fresas. ¿Qué es eso, Sakura-chan?"

Rápidamente recobrando la compostura, le echó un vistazo a las cosas rojas e inmediatamente supo que era jalea. Mentalmente dándose un golpe por su estupidez, comenzó a reírse nerviosamente. Sabía que se sonrojaba otra vez también, pero esta vez era por la vergüenza. "Es jalea; Anduve con prisa mientras comiendo desayuno, así es que olvidé limpiarme la cara. Lo siento."

El chico repentinamente comenzó a reír disimuladamente y Sakura comenzó a fruncir el ceño. Ella se enojaba ahora. "¿Qué es tan chistoso?!"

El niño rápidamente dejó de reírse, porque sabía que la chica podría enojarse realmente. "Me pegas todo el tiempo, porque meto ramen en mi cara al comer, y ahora estás así. ¡Avergüenzate de ti misma, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura se volvió aun más roja y no pudo hacer otra cosa que reírse de sí misma. Era la verdad, normalmente no era así. Tal vez le frecuentaba demasiado, ligeramente le pegó un coscorrón al chico y luego le señaló con el dedo. "Sabes que tengo que matarte si le cuentas a alguien sobre esto, no lo hagas."

Naruto agitó sus manos delante de él para protegerse. "¡No te preocupes, Sakura-chan! No le diré a nadie. ¡Lo prometo!¡Y no me retracto de mis palabras, porque ese es mi camino del ninja!"

Sakura sonrió, porque sabía que el chico era verdadero con su palabra. ¡Repentinamente se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía que ir con Ino. " Naruto, qué hora es!"

Dicho chico rápidamente levantó la vista para ver la hora. "Casi dos en punto. ¿Por qué?"

"!Shit, Se suponía que tenía que encontrarme con Ino-cerda!" Sakura casi gritó.

Naruto sonrió abiertamente y rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza. "¡Entonces estas un poco atrasada, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura comenzó a correr y suspiró. El chico era todavía tan torpe como podrías hacerle. "¡Tú piensas que no sé eso, baka!"

La chica pelirosa se sorprendió cuando el rubio apareció a su lado con su sonrisa zorruna. Negó con la cabeza, pero no le dijo que se vaya. Estaba de hecho un poco contenta. "Soy un poco más rápido. Le diré que estás cerca." Y luego desapareció.

'Él es tan rápido. Tal vez podemos entrenarnos juntos en alguna ocasión. Todavía siento como soy un poco débil, pero tal vez me puede ayudar a fortalecerme. Es estúpido y molesto algunas veces, pero puede realmente ser simpático cuando quiere igualmente.' Ella finalmente alcanzó el barrio comercial y miró alrededor para encontrar a sus dos amigos. "¿Dónde están ellos?"

"¡Sakura-chan!"

Dicha chica dio la vuelta y vio que los dos rubios que estaba buscando venían hacia ella. Comenzó a agitar su mano hasta que vio la mirada furiosa de la cara de la chica._________ '__Maldicion__, la cerda está enojada…' _

Y estaba en lo correcto. Ino vino hacia ella y se detuvo exactamente a su delante con el ceño fruncido. Ligeramente le pegó un coscorrón a la chica pelirosa antes de verle directamente a los ojos. "¡Donde estuviste frontuda!? He estado esperando por más de una hora. Estaba justamente a punto de salir cuando Naruto aquí me dijo que venías."

Aunque no estaba feliz con el apodo, dio un paso atrás y comenzó a pedir disculpas. "Lo siento, dormí demasiado y me encontré inesperadamente con Naruto de camino. Un poco me olvidé del tiempo. Lo siento, Ino, espero que quieras ir de cualquier manera. Todavía puedo ir a algunas tiendas."

La rubia furiosa se volvió hacia el otro rubio y cuando vio que este asintió, se calmó. "Está bien, te perdono esta vez, frente. Pero estarás en problemas si alguna vez ocurre de nuevo. Y tú me dejas pendiendo por Naruto fuera de todas las personas. Actúas como no si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer que ir de compras contigo. ¡Bien, vayamos!"

Ino comenzó a caminar fuera y Sakura se dirigió a Naruto una última vez con una sonrisa en su cara. "¡Gracias por la ayuda, Naruto!"

"¡Fue un placer, Sakura-chan!" El chico dijo con una sonrisa en su cara.

Los labios de Sakura formaron una sonrisa por la sonrisa del chico, pero no sentía eso bien. El chico no estaba feliz y en parte sabía por qué. Sabía que los aldeanos le odiaban por alguna razón. Después de finalmente darle alguna atención al chico, pudo ver todas las miradas furiosas que le fueron expedidas. Por ahí le llamaban cosas como monstruo y demonio también, pero verdaderamente no pudo entender por qué. Él no era el monstruo que decían ellos, era una de las personas más amables que conocía. ¿Entonces por que le odiaba ellos? Tal vez sus padres sabían.

"Muchas gracias, Naruto. Espero que tu también las disfrutes igualmente. ¿Vendré a visitarte cuando regrese, está bien?" Sakura dijo con una sonrisa pequeña, aunque ella tuvo problema haciendo eso.

"¡Eso sería genial, Sakura-chan! Pues bien, pienso que deberías ir ahora. No haría esperar a Ino más ya. ¡Ella se ve realmente espeluznante ahora mismo!"

Ambos comenzaron a reírse ahora. Naruto dio la vuelta para salir, a fin de que las chicas pudiesen ir de compras. "¡Nos vemos, Sakura-chan!"

"¡Yeah, nos vemos, Naruto!" Sakura contestó al dar la vuelta. No supo por qué, pero le dolió dejarle así. Trayendo una mano a su pecho, intentó sacarlo fuera. Era como si dejara una parte de sí atrás con él.

Comenzó a caminar, cuándo repentinamente oyó su nombre. Dando la vuelta, le dio al chico una mirada confusa. "¿Qué te pasa, Naruto?"

El chico no dio la vuelta y se mantuvo caminando, para que Sakura no pueda verle la cara. Cuando el chico no respondió, dio la vuelta otra vez. ¿Acabo de imaginarlo o algo por el estilo? Negando con la cabeza y encogiéndose, estaba a punto de correr hacia su socia de compras cuando oyó la voz del chico otra vez.

"Tu cabello huele realmente bien hoy, huele a fresas."

Sus ojos se ampliaron y rápidamente dio la vuelta. El chico ya no estaba allí. Sakura no pida hacer nada excepto sonreír. Así es que era alguien que lo olió y no fue otro más que Naruto. No sabía por qué, pero su corazón comenzó a latir más rápidamente y pudo sentir sus mejillas quemándole. ¿Por qué estaba sintiéndose así?

___________**'**__**¿Por **__**qué**__** te **__**estás**__** excitando tanto?**__** ¡**__**Fue **__**N**__**aruto**__** que lo dijo, no **__**Sasuke-kun**__**!'**_

_________'__Pero normalmente me siento así cuando estoy alrededor de __Sasuke-Kun__. ¿__Qué__ está p__a__sando_?'

___________**'**__**Puede que porque **__**Sasuke-kun**__** nunca **__**t**__**e elogió. Y nunca te ha puesto atención, y**__** sé con toda certeza que nunca se preocuparía por cómo hueles**_. _**Nuestro **__**chic**__**o de ensueño tiene algunos desperfectos.**__**'**_

Sakura realmente quiso negarlo, pero sabía que era cierto. Su corazón no le podía mentir. Una sonrisa se topó en su cara, era como si viera a Sasuke delante de ella, pero no era el chico pelinegro … era Naruto. Y le gustó ese sentimiento, más que cualquier otra cosa. 'No has terminado a conmigo aún, Naruto. Voy a entender este sentimiento cueste lo que cueste.'

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por Ino quien agitaba sus brazos en frente de ella."Hey, frontuda, estas bien? "

Sakura simplemente sonrió y comenzó a andar. "Estoy genial, Ino-cerda."

La rubia estaba confundida y corrió hacia su amiga. "¿Entonces por qué tenías esa apariencia de ensueño en tu cara, Sakura¿Estabas pensando en él otra vez?"

"Yeah , estaba pensando en él otra vez." La chica pelirosa dijo y su sonrisa creció aun mas, porque sabía que no hablaban del mismo chico.

_________------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"¿Dónde está ? Me dijo que estaría de regreso a las cuatro en punto." La madre de Sakura dijo con un ceño fruncido en su cara.

Se suponía que se encontrarían en las puertas de la villa, pero Sakura aún no llegaba. Mirando su reloj de pulsera, pudo ver que eran más de las cuatro. Su hija no era del tipo de legar tarde, Yuki odiaba eso. Podía ser un poco sobre protectora a veces, pero sólo porque amaba a su hija. Sakura era la única hija que tenía, así es que la quiso más que a cualquier cosa. Estaba a punto de traer a Sakura cuando una mano la detuvo.

Se dirigió al hombre que la detuvo con una mirada confusa en su cara. "Tengo que encontrarla. ¿Qué pasaría si algo le ocurrió?"

"No te preocupes, Yuki, ella está ya aquí." El hombre dijo con una sonrisa en su cara, al apuntar hacia el borrón rosado que se dirigía hacia ellos.

Cuando Sakura finalmente alcanzó a los dos, se sentó en la tierra por un momento. Los dos adultos podían ver que la chica había estado corriendo, porque estaba completamente sin aliento. "Lo siento, se me olvidó el tiempo en ir de compras, fue tan divertido. Mira, aun he comprado un bikini nuevo para las vacaciones." Sakura dijo al mostrar las bolsas.

"Me alegro por ti, Sakura, pero la próxima vez¡Ven a tiempo!" Sakura se recobró inmediatamente por el tono de su madre. "¿Sabes qué tan preocupada estaba? He estado esperándote y esperándote. Cualquier cosa te pudo haber ocurrido, pudiste haber sido secuestrada o pudiste haber sido violada o pudo haberte pasado algo peor: Pudiste haber sido asesinada. ¡No sé lo que haría sin ti, shannaro!"

Sakura suspiró. "Mamá, soy una kunoichi. Sé cómo cuidarme."

Yuki sonrió y palmeó a su hija en su espalda. "Lo sé, querida. Pero sigues siendo mi pequeña flor también. Pues bien, hemos desaprovechado bastante tiempo ya. Vayamos."

Asintieron y comenzaron a andar hacia su destino. Sakura dió una mirada más sobre su hombro. El pueblo era bello y el brillo del sol le dio un efecto adicional. Podía oír a su madre quedarse sin aliento por la hermosa vista. Una sonrisa se topó en su cara. No por la vista que veía ahora, sinó porque pensaba en cierto ninja cabeza hueca otra vez. 'Entenderé este sentimiento. Esa es mi promesa para ti, Naruto'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bueno aqui termina el primer capitulo no se acostumbren a que lo actualize diario este caso fue especal solo por que me emocioné aunque quizas el numero de reviews me emocione nuevamente eso ya depende de ustedes

quiero que sepan que con todo lo pervertida que sea inner salura este fic es mas romantico y no tiene ese tipo de cosas asi es que lean sin cuidado

me despido de ustedes hasta la proxima y no se olviden reviews plz que aunque no lo crean me mato haciendo esto


	3. Día 2: Pensando en tí

Weno weno helo aqui el segundo capitulo seee a ver a ver cuantos de ustedes quieren matarme por la larga espera XD

ya sin distraerlos les dejo con el nuevo capi

"conversación normal"

_'pensamientos'_

* * *

**Día 2: Pensando en ti**

Pasando en medio de la villa, Naruto no podía evitar fruncir el ceño. Suspiró, porque solo era el segundo día de sus vacaciones bien ganadas y ya quería que terminasen. No había completamente nada que hacer en el pueblo entero. La mayor parte de sus amigos estaban de viaje y aun a Iruka y a Jiraiya nunca logró encontrarlos. Para decirlo a secas: Estaba aburrido…

El sannin peliblanco le había enseñado cómo usar uno de los jutsus más fuertes en el mundo y por ese hombre Sasuke y Kakashi estaban bien ahora. Le había dicho a Tsunade que regrese la villa y fue ella la que sanó a sus dos compañeros de equipo. Se asombró aún más con las habilidades del domador de ranas. Pudo ahuyentar a Uchiha Itachi, mientras ambos Kakashi y Sasuke fueron derrotados fácilmente. Y pensar que estaba dispuesto a entrenarle por algún tiempo.

Esperaba encontrar al pervertido peliblanco otra vez, para que el hombre pueda entrenarle. No era como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer por el momento de cualquier manera y el entrenamiento que estaba haciendo por sí mismo no era muy útil. Para fortalecerse necesitaba volverse más rápido, más fuerte y más inteligente. Algunos jutsus más ayudarían también.

Aun había ido a las aguas termales de la villa esta mañana para encontrarle, pero no le encontró aun allí. '_¿Dónde pu__e__d__e__ estar ese pervertido?_ _La última vez le vi fue cuando estaba con la vieja bruja,__ Tal Vez ella sabría dónde está_ _O mejor aún, tal vez ella me podría enseñar algunas cosas, como esa__ súper fuerza_ _Eso verdaderamente __ve__nd__ría__ bien._' Naruto luego se imaginó con fuerza sobrehumana sacándole la mierda a Sasuke.

Tomando una decisión, decidió ir a la nueva hokage. Comenzó a andar hacia la torre hokage y puso una sonrisa enorme en su cara. Tal vez algo bueno ocurra. Haría cualquier cosa para fortalecerse. Necesitaba el poder para convertirse en hokage y para proteger a sus personas importantes.

Ese grupo de personas importantes habían estado aumentando bastante últimamente. No hacía mucho tiempo desde que estaba completamente solo en el mundo, pero ya había mejorado notablemente. Su primer amigo verdadero fue el sandaime. El hombre viejo le había ayudado a salir del orfanato, porque lo odiaban de niño allí. Había ido tan lejos para darle su apartamento y le había ayudado a entrar en la academia ninja igualmente. Sin él el nunca habría llegado tan lejos.

Una expresión triste vino sobre su rostro ahora. El hombre viejo ya no estaba vivo, había muerto para proteger la villa.Aún podía recordar cuán difícil le fue mantener sus lágrimas adentro en el entierro, aun ahora sus lágrimas amenazaron con caer mientras pensaba en la muerte de su primer amigo verdadero. '_No te preocupes hombre viejo._ _Continuaré lo que iniciaste._'

El tercer hokage fue una de sus razones para convertirse en hokage en primer lugar. Seguro, quiso obtener el título para obtener la aceptación de las personas, pero más porque quiso ser igual al hombre viejo. Él había dado su vida por proteger a sus amigos y su familia y Naruto quiso convertirse en lo mismo. Desde que el hombre salvó a Naruto de la soledad, el chico quiso corresponder para otras personas. Quiso estar allí para ellos, nadie debería tener que pasar a través de lo mismo que él. Por eso es que quiso convertirse en hokage, para proteger a todo el mundo de la soledad.

Repentinamente tuvo que pensar acerca de Sakura. Ella era su compañera de equipo y era una de las chicas más fuertes que alguna vez había visto. Aunque la resistencia física no era su talento, su inteligencia le hizo ser muy peligrosa.

La chica pelirosa tenía un lugar especial en su corazón. Desde que le vio por primera vez llorando en el parque un día, ella le había gustado. Al igual que él la chica siempre había sido molestada cuando era niña. No porque tuviese a un monstruo en su cuerpo, sinó porque las personas pensaron que tenía una frente grande. Naruto no lo captó. En realidad le gustaba su frente grande, porque eso sólo podría querer decir más cerebro ¿correcto? Pero lo que le enojaba era que las personas estaban siendo molestadas por tales razones estúpidas. Eso simplemente no era justo.

Y entonces estaba el día en que se había transformado en Sasuke después de haberse convertido en genin. Naruto averiguó bastante ese día. Sakura le había dicho que buscaba aceptación. Aunque le había dicho eso mientras estaba transformado, eso no hizo ninguna diferencia para él. Ese momento cambió todo para el chico. Luego tuvo por entendido que eran bastante parecidos, ambos iban en busca de aceptación y reconocimiento. Desde ese día se dio cuenta de algo.Le gustaba ella y quiso estar allí para ella, protegerla de mal y siempre preservarla de daño.

La cara de Naruto decayó ahora, porque sabía que la chica pelirosa no le gustaba él de esa manera. En el pasado cada vez que intentó invitarla a salir ella terminó diciendo que era molesto. Eso le lastimaba bastante, porque en realidad quería estar con ella. Y para empeorarlo, la chica pareció gustarle su rival más grande.

Pero últimamente la chica lentamente le abrió el corazón. Realmente comenzó a hablar con él y no le llamaba molesto tan a menudo como antes. Y ayer mismo realmente era amable con él. No sabía por qué, pero le sonrió repetidas veces y le hizo sentir todo su interior cálido. Y no quiso perder esa sensación de bienestar.

La torre hokage finalmente apareció y una sonrisa se topó en su cara. Solo esperaba que la vieja bruja supiese dónde estaba el pervertido. Ese sannin perezoso probablemente simplemente disfrutaba del clima en alguna parte mientras miraba a hurtadillas a las chicas.

Finalmente alcanzando la torre hokage, comenzó a subir por las escaleras. Ésta era siempre la parte más dura, porque la hokage había escogido tener una oficina en lo alto de la torre. Parecía venir sinnúmero de esas escaleras temidas. Estaba casi a la mitad del camino cuando repentinamente vio a alguien viniendo en su dirección. Una sonrisa se formó en su cara cuando vio quién era.

"!Hey, Shikamaru!" Naruto gritó agitando sus manos en el aire.

El chico perezoso tuvo que meter sus manos en sus orejas para amortiguar el sonido un poco. No comprendía por qué tenía que gritar estando tan cerca. Negando con la cabeza, se abrió paso hacia el chico hiperactivo. "Yo, Naruto."

Naruto comenzó a sonreír abiertamente hasta que repentinamente notó algo acerca del chico. Llevaba puestas ropas diferentes a la última vez que le vio. "¿Qué hay con la chaqueta verde, Shikamaru?"

El genio miró hacia abajo y vio lo que el chico quería decir. Comenzó a sonreír, porque sabía que a Naruto no le iba a gustar eso. "Oh, nada de especial importancia realmente. Es simplemente una chaqueta chuunin."

"Oh ok." Naruto dijo con una sonrisa en su cara. Estaba a punto de pasar de largo al chico cuando repentinamente se detuvo.

Shikamaru suspiró. '_Aquí viene, que__ problemático._'

Naruto rápidamente giro su rostro para mirar al chico perezoso con una expresión incrédula en su cara "¿Qué?¿¡Estás diciendo que eres un chunnin!?"

Shikamaru simplemente negó con la cabeza. "¿Sé que no eres el kunai mas afilado en la bolsa, pero no eres tan torpe, lo eres?"

Cuando vio que Naruto se ponía muy confundido, dejó salir un suspiro de frustración. En realidad pensó que esa frase no era tan dura de entender. "Yeah, aunque es muy problemática, me he convertido en un chuunin."

Naruto no lo podía creer. ¿Cómo podría el bastardo perezoso convertirse en un chuunin, mientras él era todavía un genin? El tipo se había dado por vencido en los finales de los exámenes chuunin y él había ganado su combate en contra del prodigio hyuuga. ¿Entonces por qué se convirtio en un chunnin?

Se volvió hacia el chuunin perezoso con un ceño fruncido en su cara. "¿Cuándo te convertiste en un chuunin?"

" Hace ya una semana atrás, pienso. Aunque todavía no he tenido que hacer ninguna mision." Shikamaru contestó cerrando los ojos. En realidad verdaderamente quería escaparse de aquí. ¿Por qué tuvo que toparse con Naruto de entre todas las personas? Simplemente su suerte. Como si un hokage enojadizo no fuese suficiente para las veinticuatro horas.

Naruto estaba todavía en negativa. "¿Pero por qué te hicieron chuunin, Shikamaru? Te diste por vencido en los exámenes finales y eres tan perezoso como el infierno. ¿Qué vieron en ti?"

Shikamaru no estaba seguro de si mimo, porque pensaba que no estaba listo para el trabajo aún. Sabe que tenía la inteligencia, pero temía que estuviese desprovisto del poder. "Dijeron que mi comprensión estratégica era perfecta. Y parece ser un rasgo importante para un chuunin o algo por el estilo."

Naruto comenzó a hacer pucheros ahora. Sabía que tenía un montón de poder, pero perdía en la inteligencia para convertirse en un chuunin. Poniendo una sonrisa en su cara, alargó su mano. "¡Pues bien, felicitaciones, te lo has ganado, Shikamaru!"

El chuunin pelinegro no savia qué le golpeó. ¿No era éste el mismo chico que había conocido por mucho tiempo? Tenía la seguridad de que el chico hubiera enloquecido, pero aquí tendía su mano para felicitarle. Encogiéndose, agitó la mano de Naruto con una sonrisa en su cara. "Gracias, supongo."

"!No hay problema, Shikamaru!" Naruto casi gritó con una sonrisa en su cara. "Serás un imán de chicas ahora con ese traje chuunin, tú sabes. Se ve bien en ti y a las chicas les gustan los hombres con poder." Naruto comenzó a sonreír muy con picardía ahora.

"¿No sabes qué tan problemáticas son las chicas? Mi mamá es lo suficientemente mala, pero Ino es incluso peor. Siento decepcionarte, pero no quiero involucrarme con ellas." Shikamaru dijo con una apariencia aburrida en su cara. Esperaba que el chico finalmente se callase.

Naruto no sabía que pasaba con el chico delante de él. Parecía disgustarle las chicas. ¿Eso no podría ser correcto? Las chicas eran los seres más bellos en el mundo entero. Está bien, eso no era cierto. Sakura era el ser más bello en el mundo. Un pensamiento acerca de la chica pelirosa le hizo ir al cielo.

Shikamaru no sabía lo que pasaba, pero el chico delante de él tenía una apariencia de ensueño en su cara y para empeorarlo: Babeaba incontroladamente. Dando la vuelta, comenzó a caminar escalera abajo. Aun no quería saber en lo que estaba pensando y ésta era la única oportunidad que tenía de librarse de él. Usando todo su entrenamiento ninja, fue escalera abajo en el silencio extremo. '_Lo siento, __Naruto__, pero tengo otras cosas menos problemáticas que ha_cer.'

Naruto fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un fuerte sonido. Tenía la seguridad de que sonó como a un vidrio haciéndose pedazos. "Que fue eso Shika … " El chico no estaba allí más. ¿Cuánto tiempo hubo estado soñando despierto con Sakura? Encogiéndose, comenzó a subir por las escaleras. Estaba seguro de que el sonido venia de arriba.

En eso le pegó. El hokage estaba en el piso alto y sabía que tenía muchos enemigos. El sonido de romper vidrios sólo pudo querer decir una cosa. ¡La vieja bruja estaba siendo atacada! Él aumentó su velocidad y subió rápidamente las escaleras. Afortunadamente estaba en buena forma de lo contrario esto lo habría agotado.

Los pensamientos de Tsunade siendo asesinada comenzaron a aparecer en su mente y las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos. No podía perder a otra persona importante. Incrementando su velocidad aun más, finalmente alcanzó la puerta. Abriéndola, rápidamente atravesó corriendo por el largo vestíbulo, conduciendo a su cámara. '_Por favor__ que __est__es__ bien, __baa__-chan._'

Agarrando un kunai en su mano, rápidamente abrió la puerta al cuarto con un movimiento veloz. Saltó adentro y rápidamente miró alrededor. Adentro encontró a una muy confusa Shizune, una muy irritada hokage y un vidrio roto. "¿Dónde está el asesino, vieja bruja?"

Tsunade le dio a su aprendiz una mirada confusa antes de dirigirse al joven rubio. "¿De qué diablos hablas, Naruto¿Has estado comiendo demasiados dulces otra vez?!"

Naruto estaba confundido. No había nadie en el cuarto mas que las dos mujeres delante de él, pero la ventana quebrada era extraña y por qué no estaban conmocionadas por el ataque. "Oí el vidrio romperse. Es por donde el asesino accedió al cuarto¿correcto? Ya no le puedo ver, así es que le has debido haber matado."

Esto confundió a las dos señoras aun más. Shizune caminó hacia la godaime con una apariencia confusa en su cara. "¿De qué habla Naruto-kun, Tsunade-sama? Piensas que se dio en la cabeza otra vez?"

"No sé, pero pareciera que es molestoso y extraño otra vez." Tsunade contestó con un ceño en su cara.

Luego lo entendió. Solo pensó que fueron atacados, porque oyó el vidrio quebrarse. Una sonrisa se formó en su cara. Su chico era un verdadero ninja, aunque no actuaba así la mayor parte del tiempo. Y podría ver que el chico realmente se preocupaba por ella también. "Naruto, no te preocupes. No hay asesino."

Eso llamó su atencion. Volviéndose hacia el hokage con una apariencia sorprendida en su cara, podía ver la sonrisa en su rostro. "¿De qué hablas, vieja bruja?"

Cuando vio que ella comenzó a reírse un poquito, obtuvo un sentimiento chistoso en su estómago. Acaba de llamarle vieja bruja dos veces y no se enojó con él. Eso no podía estar bien. Repentinamente un una idea lo golpeó. Aun podía recordar cómo se transformaron los enemigos en él para obtener el rollo de papel durante los exámenes chuunin. ¡Este ser delante de él no era Tsunade, era un enemigo!

Corrió hacia el impostor con una sonrisa confiada en su cara. Kunai en mano, estaba listo para golpear. Tsunade abrió sus ojos y lo vio corriendo hacia ella con su kunai. Sus ojos se ampliaron y rápidamente acumuló chakra en su mano. "¿Qué estás haciendo, Naruto?!"

"¿Qué piensas?¡Voy a derrotarte y hacerte decirme donde está el verdadero hokage!" Naruto gritó al intentar herir al impostor con su arma.

Evadiendo cada golpe, Tsunade se ponía más confundida y enojada. ¿Qué diablos estaba mal con el chico? Estaba a punto de evadir otra cuchillada cuando repentinamente no podía mover su mano izquierda más. Echando una mirada a su lado, vio que su mano estaba sujeta por otro Naruto. "¿Hizo el kage bunshin también?"

Una vena apareció en su frente. Comenzaba a ponerse muy irritada ahora. Tenía otras cosas que hacer y su sake le estaba esperando. Shizune había hecho una regla que sólo podría beber su sake después del trabajo, así es que tenía que lograr terminar su trabajo rápidamente, pero con Naruto siendo tan estúpido, no podría lograr terminarlo. "Naruto, si no te detienes ahora, voy a tener que lastimarte."

Cuando el chico no se detuvo, la mujer usó su fuerza monstruosa para matar al clon. Naruto vio esto también y retrocedió un paso. La mujer comenzó a correr hacia él y estaba a punto de pegarle cuando repentinamente Shizune se le tiró encima, golpeándole en la cabeza mientras lo hacía. "Basta, Tsunade-sama; No quieres matarle¿o sí?¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que te controles cuando te enojas?

La rubia pechugona se detuvo y se calmó. "Lo siento, Shizune, tienes razón." Ella luego se dirigió al chico debajo de ella y le dio una mirada furiosa. Naruto estaba seguro de que tenía una gran catidad de instinto asesino y supo que estaba acabado. "¡Y por lo que respecta a ti, no soy una impostora, cabeza de chorlito¡Ese sensei estúpido tuyo era un pervertido otra vez, así que le tiré por la ventana! Y por qué tuviste que tomar precipitadamente conclusiones, joven. ¡Si Shizune no habría interrumpido, te pude haber causado algún daño serio! "

Los ojos de Naruto se ensancharon y un sonrojo se topó en su cara. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido? El título de chuunin parecio muy lejos ahora mismo. "Lo siento, en realidad pensé que eras alguien más. Quise lucirme con mi fuerza y estaba un poco enojado de que ese Shikamaru se había convertido en un chuunin. Así es que no pensé correctamente. ¡Por favor perdóname, vieja bruja!"

Tsunade suspiró y se sentó en su asiento otra vez. ¿Por qué regresó a esta villa otra vez? Primero ese Shikamaru era un dolor en el trasero y ahora esto también. Suspirando, negó con la cabeza. '_En realidad necesito mi __sake__ ahora mismo._'

"Shizune, bájate de él. Pienso que ha aprendido su lección por ahora." La mujer pelinegra accedió y se levantó de nuevo, ayudando a subir al chico mientras lo hacía. Tsunade luego se dirigió al chico que seguía viéndose un poco asombrado. "¡Deja que esto sea una lección para nunca volverme a llamar vieja bruja y si alguna vez haces algo así otra vez, me aseguraré de que nunca te convietas en hokage, lo captas!"

"Pero tú me prometiste que me convertiría en hokage." Cuando vio la vena en su frente y la mirada furiosa que le daba, se calló. Caminando hacia una silla, se sentó con un ceño fruncido pequeño en su cara.

Tsunade vio que hacía pucheros y no pudo evitar sonreír. En cierta forma no podía permanecer enojada con el chico. "No lo hacías demasiado bien allí, niño. Tal vez deberías usar este tiempo para entrenarte, porque todavía te falta mucho para convertirte en hokage." Sabía que esto sólo enfurecería al niño, pero puede usarlo como motivación. Aunque nunca le diría esto a alguien, realmente amaba al niño como una madre amaría a su hijo.

La cara de Naruto dejó caer aun más ahora. Tsunade temió que le hubiera dado en un lugar sensible y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando el chico sacudió con fuerza su cabeza. "Esa es la misma razón por la que estoy aquí, bruja. Iba en busca de Ero-sennin. Acabas de echarlo por la ventana¿así que tienes alguna idea de dónde está?"

Tsunade, lo recordó por la respuesta del niño, comenzó a fruncir el ceño. Simplemente el pensar en ese pervertido estúpido la hizo disgustada. ¿Por qué no podría simplemente actuar normalmente para variar? Tal vez luego podrían tener una conversación normal. Pero sabía que era demasiado pedir. "Lo siento, Naruto, pero estará fuera de la villa por algún tiempo."

"¿Aww, a dónde fue?" Naruto preguntó con una expresión decepcionada en su cara. Estaba realmente deseando entrenar con el domador de ranas.

La rubia suspiró y giró su silla para mirar por su ventana. "Lo siento, pero no te puedo decir. Es una misión clasificada., la única cosa que te puedo decir es que probablemente volverá de nuevo dentro de tres o cuatro meses."

_ Eso es__ mucho tiempo__ Esto __apesta._ El chico luego comenzó a pensar al colocar sus codos en sus rodillas y su barbilla en las palmas de sus manos. "¿Puedes entrenarme por algún rato luego?"

Tsunade fue traída de vuelta por su petición, pero también sabía que el chico no tenía el control de chakra que necesitaba para aprender ninjutsu médico. Y demonios, eran sus unicas vacaciones en el año. Verdaderamente necesitaba relajarse en un tiempo así. "Lo siento, pero tengo otras cosas que hacer. Y solo deberías disfrutar de tus vacaciones. ¿No hay algunas otras personas a la que puedas molestar?"

Cuando vio la cara pisoteada del chico, se puso un poco triste. ¿Hubo dicho algo equivocado? Shizune vio esto también y se acercó al chico. Colocando una mano en su hombro, le dio una sonrisa acogedora. "¿Qué te pasa, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto suspiró y reemplazó su expresión triste por una feliz, aunque todo el mundo podría ver que era forzada. "Todo mis amigos están fuera de la villa o demasiado ocupado con su trabajo. Así es que no tengo nada que hacer en mis vacaciones. Esperaba que alguien me entrene, pero sospecho que el entrenamiento está fuera de la lista también."

Tsunade suspiró y se dirigió al niño. "Simplemente toma tiempo libre y relájate, Naruto. Las vacaciones quieren decir disfrutar."

Naruto resopló y dejó caer su cabeza. "Creo que sí. ¿Pero hay algo que hacer por aquí?"

"Pues bien, podrías ir a las aguas termales y podrías ir al cine. Hay un festival en el pueblo fronterizo justo al norte de Konoha también. Así es que te podría dar permiso de ir hacia allá un día, allí hay mucho que hacer. Solamente porque tus amigos no están aquí, no quiero decir que no puedas pasar un buen rato." La señora mayor contestó con una sonrisa suave en su cara.

El chico asintió, pero aun Tsunade podía ver que no se sentía mejor. '_¿No comprende que ya no quiero estar solo?_ _Tengo que regresar a ese apartamento solitario todas las noches y todo esos años sin amigos han sido lo suficientemente malo__s_ Estaba a punto de ponerse de pie cuando oyó un golpe en la puerta.

Tsunade se sentó de vuelta y dejó salir un suspiro. ¿Por qué esas personas simplemente no la podían dejarla sola por algún rato? Todavía tenía mucho que hacer. Después de decir al chico delante de ella que se mantenga quieto, dio vueltas para la puerta con su cara inmutable. Ser un jugador de apuestas tenía sus ventajas algunas veces. "¡Entra!"

La puerta se abrió, revelando a un hombre bastante alto y muscular con pelo café y ojos verdes. Naruto se imaginó que tenía cuarenta años de edad mas o menos. El hombre no se parecía a un ninja y nunca le había visto antes. '_Probablemente alguien de fuera de la vi__l__l__a_.' Él dirigió sus pasos hacia el escritorio y se inclinó de modo respetuoso. "Siento interrumpir, Tsunade-sama."

Naruto podía ver que la hokage tenía una sonrisa en su cara, así es que debía conocer al hombre. "¿Bienvenido Ichigo, cómo estás hoy?"

El hombre se sentó en la silla vacía y le dio a la mujer un apretón de manos. "Estoy genial, gracias. ¿Fuiste capaz de encontrar a alguien para mí, Tsunade-sama?"

La rubia suspiró y negó con la cabeza. "Lo siento, pero no pude encontrar a alguien para ti. Todo el genin activos están ya ocupados con misiones. Es una lástima que hay tantos genin talentoso teniendo sus vacaciones por el momento."

Ichigo suspiró, pero mantuvo la sonrisa en su cara no obstante. "No te preocupes. Sé que intentaste lo mejor para mí. No es que yo no puedo hacerlo a solas." Estaba a punto de ponerse de pie cuando una voz le detuvo.

"¿Baa chan, de que estais hablando?"

Tsunade suspiró. Le había dicho al chico que se calle, pero por supuesto que no la escucharía. Era aquí alguna vez un tiempo que cumplió con… Suspirando se dirigió al niño. "Este hombre aquí es dueño de la tienda más grande de armas de Konoha. Me sorprende que no le hayas visto antes, le has debido haber comprado algunas armas a su tienda. Pero necesita ir a ' el Pueblo Karakuri ' para darle a alguna persona un objeto importante. Estas personas tienen fama por su naturaleza agresiva, así es que me pidió a alguien para darle escolta. Pero no tenemos disponible ningún ninja."

Naruto repentinamente comenzó a sonreír y esto confundió a la rubia un poco. "Entonces por qué no me da la misión. No tengo cualquier otra cosa que hacer y podría usar el dinero. Estoy justamente aburrido por aquí de cualquier manera, así es que uso estas vacaciones para hacer algo de dinero. ¿Qué te parece, baa-chan?"

Tsunade estuvo ensimismada por algún rato, antes de ver al chico a los ojos. "¿Estás seguro de esto, Naruto?"

"Yeah, baa-chan estoy seguro. Solo quiero hacer algo útil para la villa." Naruto replicó una apariencia seria en su cara.

Tsunade suspiró, pero asintió y recurrió al fabricante de armas. "Ya no puedo cambiar su mente. ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto, Ichigo? Es uno de los genin más fuerte en la villa y creo en él. Y es sus vacaciones ahora mismo, así que podrías sentirte honrado que quiera ir contigo."

Ichigo se volvió hacia el chico y le dio una sonrisa confiada suya. "¿Te ves un poco débil, estas seguro de que tienes lo que se requiere, niño?"

Naruto se puso de pie y apuntó su dedo hacia el hombre pelicafé. "¡No sabes que tan genial soy, no! Soy el hombre que va a convertirse en hokage cueste lo que cueste. ¡El hombre más fuerte en la villa entera! Pregúntale baa-chan por allí. Estoy seguro de que estará de acuerdo conmigo."

Ichigo no pudo hacer más que sonreír cuando escuchó eso y vio la cara del chico. "No sé de tu fuerza, pero seguro eres confiado y tienes agallas. Te daré eso. Sabes qué. Me gustas, niño. Pienso que serás más que suficiente como para venir conmigo."

A Naruto no le gustó en parte que dudase de su poder, pero se alegró todavía de que el hombre le elogiase por su confianza. Una sonrisa se formó en su cara y comenzó a sonreír abiertamente. "¡Conoces tus cosas, hombre viejo!"

"No soy viejo, joven. No tengo incluso cuarenta aún." Ichigo contestó con una sonrisa en su cara.

Tsunade solo miró a los dos y no pudo evitar sonreír del cambio. Apenas se encontraron y ya actuaban así de familiar. "Pues bien, parece que os lleváis bien. Está bien, acepto. Naruto tu misión es protegerle y ayudarlo con cualquier cosa que pida. ¿Espero verte regresar al final de la semana, okay?"

Dirigiéndose a la mujer, comenzó a sonreír abiertamente e hizo algo un poco saludo simulado. "Preservaré al hombre de daño. ¡Lo prometo!" Viendo la reacción del hokage, sonrió y se dirigió al hombre a su lado. "Mira como estés ineludiblemente comprometido conmigo. Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto. ¡Encantado de conocerte!" Él luego alargó su mano, en espera de la respuesta.

El hombre vaciló por breves segundos, antes de sacudir su mano. "Kuroi Ichigo, Encantado de conocerte tambien. Saldré en una hora, así que si puedes estar allí en las entradas para entonces"

Soltando la mano del hombre, caminó hacia la puerta del cuarto. "Sin falta, voy a conseguir mis cosas y luego estaré justo allí. No te vayas sin mí, Kuroi-San."

"Llámame Ichigo. Kuroi-san me hace sonar tan maldito viejo."

Naruto asintió y salió del cuarto. Cuando observó que Ichigo no venía detrás de él, se imaginó que iba a hablar con la hokage. Cerrando la puerta, comenzó a abrirse paso escalera abajo otra vez. Completamente se había olvidado de ellas, aún tenía un largo camino por recorrer. Repentinamente se resbaló y bajó rodando por algunas escaleras. "¡Eso duele!"

Después de resbalarse tres veces, finalmente salió de la torre con algunas magulladuras. Algunas veces no era conveniente ser tan torpe. Fue corriendo a su apartamento y entró en su casa a través de la ventana. Agarrando su mochila, comenzó a prepararse para el viaje. Agarró algunos kunai y shuriken, sus pantalones nadadores, un set de repuesto de ropas, algunos rollos de papel para mantenerle ocupado y alguna comida y agua.

Viendo afuera, vio que el clima se estaba volviendo cada vez mejor, así es que decidió cambiar en algo más adecuado para el clima caluroso. Poniendo su jumpsuit naranjado en su cama, se puso una camisa naranjada con algunas letras rojas en ella, maldijo cuando vio que no tenía pantalones cortos anaranjados, así es que tuvo que cambiar por negros, llegaban simplemente bajo sus rodillas. Decidió llevar puestas sus sandalias usuales de ninja, porque caminarían por mucho tiempo.

Cerrando su mochila, todavía sintió como si algo le faltase. Echando una mirada alrededor del cuarto, finalmente vio lo que casi había olvidado. Saltó encima de su cama y extendió la mano para coger el cuadro que estaba de pie sobre su mesita de noche. Sus labios formaron una sonrisa cuando vio a Sasuke haciendo pucheros en él, Kakashi sonriendo abiertamente, y a la bella Sakura.

En cierta forma quiso tener ese cuadro cerca de él. Le recordó de sus uniones y podía ver a Sakura cada vez que quisiera. Trayendo sus dedos hacia el cuadro, tocó la parte donde estaba la chica pelirosa. '_Ella sonríe tan lindo aquí._ _Me pregunto cómo __estará__ haciendo. Espero que le __guste__ su__s__ vacaci__o__n__es__ con sus padres._ _N__o sabes cuánto te __amo ,__Sakura__-Chan. Pero no sé si alguna vez voy a decirtelo, porque no quiero perderte como amiga. Tú verdaderamente significas demasiado para mí._'

Metiendo el cuadro en su mochila igualmente, miró su reloj. Todavía tenía treinta minutos. Comenzó a sonreír, porque eso quiso decir que todavía tenía tiempo de obtener algo que comer. Dejando el apartamento con una sonrisa en su cara, empezó a cantar: "¡Ramen, ramen, ramen!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de comer seis tazones de camarón con ramen, finalmente alcanzó la entrada de Konoha y se sorprendió de encontrar a Ichigo ya esperándole. El hombre sujetaba algo en sus manos y tenía un bolso a su lado igualmente. Parecía ser una tela blanca, pero cubriendo algo. "¡Oye, Ichigo!"

"Te tomó lo suficientemente mucho tiempo, Naruto. ¡Bien, apresurémonos!" Ichigo contestó con una sonrisa en su cara.

Naruto se acercó al hombre y no podía sacar sus ojos fuera de la tela blanca. Siendo el chico curioso que era, no podía hacer el viaje sin saber lo que era. "¿Entonces, que tienes ahí?"

Mirando hacia abajo, Ichigo vio que señalaba el objeto en su mano. "¡Oh esto!"

Comenzó a quitar la tela blanca con precisión extrema y reveló una larga espada que era completamente blanca. Aun el mango era blanco y tenía la forma de un dragón. Era la espada más bella que alguna vez había visto en su vida. "¡Eso es hermoso, Ichigo¿Tu lo hiciste?"

Envolviendo la tela blanca alrededor de la espada otra vez, le sonrió al niño. "Yeah, lo terminé solo hace dos días y me tomó mucho tiempo para completarlo. Pienso que la persona, quien va a esgrimir esta espada, será un hombre feliz. Pues bien, deberíamos ir, Naruto. Si pudieses llevar el bolso a mi lado, luego llevaré la espada."

Naruto asintió y recogió el bolso. "Seguro, eso es lo suficientemente fácil. ¿Pero no puedo llevar la espada?¡Se ve tan estupendo!"

Ichigo comenzó a andar hacia su destino y miró por encima de su hombro a un Naruto sonriendo abiertamente. "Lo siento, pero no confío en nadie con esta espada. Fue realmente difícil de hacer, tú sabes."

Naruto hizo pucheros antes de sonreír. "¡No eres entretenido!"

Ichigo no pudo hacer más que reír. Le dio la impresión de que éste iba a ser un viaje interesante. En cierta forma obtuvo una buena sensación con este niño, era como si se hubiesen conocido por años. Cuando vio que Naruto estaba un poco delante de él ya, aumentó su velocidad. "No camines tan rápido. Ya no soy tan joven como solía ser, tú sabes."

Naruto solo sonrió y continuó caminando. Su mente estaba todavía en la chica pelirosa que extrañaba tanto. '_No puedo esperar a ver tu cara sonriente otra vez, __Sakura__-__c__han._ _Lo esperaré ansiosamente.'_

* * *

Se que Sakura-chan no salió en este capi pero para el proximo digamos q comienza lo interesante jajaXD

Terminó y ya pueden ir afilando sus cuchillos y comprando sus tomates por q no voy a poder colgar la conti muy pronto q digamos XD

ya estan avisaditos, la uniaca manera en q puedo saber quienes siguen leyendo el fic es con los reviews -

weno espero lo hayan disfrutado y nos vemos algun dia nuevamente XD


	4. Día 3: Detrás de la máscara

Jeje lo se, lo seme demoré mucho XD cuantos quieren matarme????? weno eso no importa

aquí el nuevo capi, podria decirse que con esto comienza lo intereante.

"conversacion normal"

_'pensamiento'_

_**'kyuubi'**_**  
**

* * *

**Día 3:** **Detrás de la máscara**

Abriendo los ojos, Naruto pudo ver que estaba en un cuarto grande con una cama, una televisión y muchos libros en él. Estaba un poco confundido, porque no recordaba haberse quedado dormido ahí. Mirando alrededor otra vez, pudo notar que casi todo el cuarto era rosado. La cama sobre la que estaba era rosada igualmente.

Aun más confundido ahora, decidió levantarse. Llevaba sólo puesto unos bóxers y una camisa blanca. Colocando sus pies en el suelo, se sorprendió al sentir algo suave en el piso. Mirando hacia abajo y se sorprendió al encontrar unas pantuflas rosadas sobre el piso. "¿Qué diablos?¿Dónde estoy?¡Todo es rosado aquí!"

Aunque no le importaba, porque secretamente le gustaba bastante el color. El naranja todavía era su color favorito, pero le ha gustado el rosado por mucho tiempo también. Desde que vio a una chica con un peculiar cabello rosado, se enamoró completamente del color en cierta forma. Simplemente pudo sonreír mientras pensaba en su chica favorita. '_Sakura__-chan… '_

Repentinamente oyó a alguien subir las escaleras. ¿Así es que estaba arriba? No sabía qué esperar, así es que se puso las zapatillas rosadas y se quedó dónde estaba. Su mente estaba todavía llena de preguntas. Simplemente donde estaba, por qué era todo rosado y quien venía subiendo las escaleras ahora mismo.

El sonido de los pasos se hacía más fuerte y sabía que alguien se le acercaba. Quiso sacar un kunai de su bolsita, pero cuando intentó sacar uno, se dio cuenta de que no los llevaba consigo. Maldiciéndose, buscó por todas partes algo con lo que defenderse. Pero no fue muy afortunado en su búsqueda., tenía que encontrar un zorro rosado de felpa.

El sonido de los pasos era terriblemente fuerte ahora y luego repentinamente se detuvieron. Eso sólo podría significar una cosa, la persona estaba detrás de la puerta. ¿Qué ocurriría si fueran esos tipos de Akatsuki otra vez? Jiraiya no estaba allí para salvarle esta vez. Apretando su puño, recogió todo su coraje y esperó el mejor momento para golpear.

La manija de la puerta giró y Naruto movió hacia atrás su mano con el zorro rosado en ella. Tal vez algo de felpa como eso no causaría daños serios, pero tenía la seguridad de que podía tirar lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobresaltar al enemigo. Al menos, eso era lo que esperaba. Dentro de él sabía que alguien como Itachi no sería intimidado por un zorro rosado, pero valía la pena intentar¿cierto?

Una gotita pequeña de sudor cayó sobre su rodilla, cuándo la puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente. '_¡Todavía no, todavía no, casi, ahora!_' Tiró al animal de felpa tan rápido como pudo y rápidamente saltó detrás de la cama para formar algunos sellos. Eso fue hasta que sintió algo aterrizar en su cabeza. Agarrando la cosa suave, vio que era el mismo zorro que acababa de lanzar ahora mismo.

Estaba a punto de hacer el sello de la cruz cuando oyó a la visita hablar. "No sabía que te gustaban los animales de felpa¿Naruto?"

Sus ojos se ampliaron. Conocía esa voz. Era la voz más hermosa que alguna vez había oído. Había un tono angelical en ella. Lentamente parándose detrás de la cama, vio que estaba en lo correcto. Delante de la cama estaba parada su amada pelirosa, Haruno Sakura.

"S Sakura-chan¿qué estás haciendo aquí?!" Él logró decir tartamudeando mientras sudaba como loco. No era porque la chica de sus sueños estaba parada delante de él, sino porque estaba vestida con una bata de baño ni más ni menos. Y tenía una sonrisa muy seductora en su cara también., era casi como un sueño hecho realidad.

La chica dio algunos pasos y se sentó en la cama. Le dio una sonrisa dulce y suspiró. "Sé que solo acabas de despertar, pero por favor no me digas que olvidaste todo lo que ocurrió anoche."

Naruto vio que la chica le miró con una cara con pucheros. Un sonrojo pequeño adornaba su cara igualmente., más confusión pegó al chico ahora. ¿Qué diablos hacia ahí? Estas eran sus vacaciones de verano¿cierto? Él viajaba con Ichigo para darle a alguien su arma, entonces ¿cómo terminó en una casa con Sakura? Y aun más importantemente¿Qué hizo anoche?!

Rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza e intentó de mirarla de arriba a abajo, mientras intentaba decir algo. "Yo… estoy todavía un poco somnoliento creo. ¿No me puedes decir lo que sucedió? Sería mucho más fácil de ese modo¿Sakura-Chan?" Los nervios le mataban y solo esperaba que la chica creyese eso.

La chica pelirosa suspiró y comenzó a jugar con su cabello. "Sigues siendo el mismo Naruto de siempre. Pienso que es algo bueno, eh." Palmeando el espacio vacío a su lado, le dio una sonrisa. "Ven aquí y te diré todo."

Su corazón palpitaba como loco. Sakura creyó en su excusa, pero ahora tenía que sentarse a su lado. Su Sakura-chan nunca le había pedido algo parecido, y que pasó con todas sus sonrisas. Comenzó a hacerlo poco antes de que saliese con sus padres, pero ahora lo estaba haciendo todo el tiempo. Sabía que debería haberle gustado eso, pero por alguna razón se asustó.

La chica indicándole venir hacia ella. "¿Qué te pasa, Naruto?¿No quieres sentarte a mi lado?"

Su cabeza subió velozmente y vio a la chica haciendo pucheros, nunca había visto algo tan lindo como eso. Recogiendo todo sus nervios, lentamente se puso de pie y se abrió paso hacia la cama. Poniendo su rodilla izquierda en la cama, rápidamente echó un vistazo hacia la kunoichi pelirosa. Todavía le sonreía y ahora estaba seguro, no le importaba lo que pasaba no sabía lo que sucedía, solo quería estar cerca de ella. Rápidamente se abrió paso sobre la cama y se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa nerviosa en su cara., se aseguró de dejar un espacio prudente entre ellos. "Lo siento tomo mucho tiempo, Sakura-chan. Solo que no estoy seguro de lo que está pasando."

"Sé que no lo estas, pero no te preocupes. Te lo diré." Vio a la chica mirar hacia abajo a su lado y fruncir el ceño. ¿Qué había hecho esta vez?

"¿Por qué estás sentado tan lejos, Naruto? Es mucho más cálido por acá, tu sabes ¿No huelo mal o sí?" Luego vio la chica ponerse un poco triste y se maldijo a sí mismo. Había hecho algo para lastimarla otra vez.

Suspirando, se dirigió a la chica otra vez. "Pero pensé que no me querías cerca de ti. Me has pegado muchas veces antes por lo mismo, tu sabes ¡Pienso que he aprendido mi lección!"

Se sorprendió cuando la belleza pelirosa repentinamente se le acercó, le dio una mirada de "qué diablos estás haciendo" y se puso más rojo que una langosta. En realidad le gustaba que las cosas fuesen así¿pero realmente pudo estar ocurriendo? Esto se estaba volviendo demasiado para él. Intentó escaparse, pero se sorprendió cuando notó que no podía ponerse de pie. Recorriendo la mirada para su lado izquierdo, vio que la chica había agarrado su brazo.

"No te pongas tan asustado, Naruto. No voy a pegarte, tú sabes. Solo quiero estar cerca tuyo para decírtelo."

Naruto comenzó a sudar cada vez más ahora. No sólo porque la chica quería estar cerca de él, pero lo que le chocó fue el tono de su voz. Era algo así como la manera en la que él hablaba con su sexy no jutsu, era extremadamente seductora. Y para empeorarlo más: La chica se sonrojaba. Sabiendo que ir en contra de Sakura, cuando tenía algo en mente, sería fatal, se sentó otra vez y suspiró. "Está bien, escucharé, pero por favor hágalo rápido. Recuerdo que viajaba con Ichigo y sé que arribamos al pueblo para el que nos dirigíamos, pero no recuerdo nada mas."

La chica le sonrió con una bella sonrisa y se apegó aun más él. "Yo, así dejaré de estar tan tensa. Comprenderás lo suficientemente pronto, tipo rudo."

Sakura lo sorprendió aun más colocando su cabeza sobre su hombro. Poniéndose completamente rojo en solo un segundo, giró su cabeza hacia ella. "¡Sakura-chan!?" Solo sabía que la chica no era ella misma. Algo tuvo que estar mal con ella, iba a apartarla a la fuerza cuando ella agarró su mano y la entrelazó con la suya. "Entonces, ahora estoy lista para empezar."

Naruto no sabía por qué, pero en cierta forma eso le calmó. Estaba realmente muy cómodo ahora mismo. "Pasaba en medio del bosque con mis padres y repentinamente te vi con el dueño de la tienda de armas. Estaba muy sorprendida, pero feliz igualmente. Te llamé a voces y empezamos a hablar. Me dijiste que acababas de darle una espada a alguien y estabas de vuelta a Konoha."

Se sorprendió cuando la chica reforzó el agarre. "Eran vacaciones de verano, pero estaba realmente aburrida aquí afuera sola. Así es que te pedí que te quedaras. Después de conversar con el dueño del arma, decidiste quedarte conmigo y mis padres. Les gustaste, así es que no tuvieron problema con eso tampoco."

Esto confundió a Naruto un poco, parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Aun sus padres le dejan quedarse aquí¿No le odiaron por el zorro demonio? No podría saberlo con seguridad, porque nunca había visto a su padre antes y su madre parecía lo suficientemente agradable, pero nunca había hablado con ella. Fue traído de vuelta fuera de su mundo cuando Sakura usó su mano libre para acariciar su pierna. Un jadeo se libró de su boca, pero se calmó al poco tiempo de eso. Su cara se puso más roja ahora.

"Así es que regresaste a la casa de campo y nos divertimos a lo grande. Fuimos de compras y a nadar y aun me llevaste contigo a un festival. Fueron los mejores días de mi vida. No pude haber esperado con ilusión unas mejores vacaciones de verano. Y luego me di cuenta de algo, mi corazón comenzó a latir rapidamente cada vez que te vi y comencé a sonrojarme demasiadas veces como para contarlas. Comenzaste a gustarme, Naruto." La chica levantó su cabeza fuera de su hombro y le dio una sonrisa. Él podría ver que ella se sonrojaba también.

"Así es que te pedí que vengas conmigo ayer. Las estrellas llenaban el cielo y la luna brillaba desde arriba sobre nosotros. Te llevé al lago al lado de la casa de campo y solamente nos sentamos allí mirando las estrellas por mucho tiempo. Hablamos de cosas y en realidad pasé un buen rato. Cuando te vi, estaba segura de mis sentimientos. Saqué en claro que eras el único para mí, Naruto. Sasuke-kun fue simplemente una estúpida ilusión, quien nunca podría corresponderme. Pero me dijiste cuanto me amabas tantas veces. No puedo creer que haya estado ciega por tanto tiempo."

Naruto, quien estaba obsesionado en las manos trenzadas, miró a la chica pelirosa a su lado. Ella estaba sonriendo mientras miraba hacia el cielo raso. Un sonrojo era todavía aparente en su cara y pensó que sólo la hizo más bella. No podría creer lo que oía. ¿Estaba su Sakura-chan realmente diciendo que lo prefirió en vez de Sasuke, que aun le amaba?

Sabe que debería haber sido el hombre más feliz en el planeta ahora mismo, pero en cierta forma estaba petrificado de miedo. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Nadie alguna vez le había dicho algo parecido. Cuando la chica repentinamente se dirigió a él, no pudo evitar sonreir. Pero cuando empezaron a acercarse más, no podía controlarse más. Si habría muerto ahora mismo, no habría tenido ningún remordimiento.

"Y luego, Naruto, hice esto." Antes de que pudiese decir cualquier cosa, ella había puesto sus labios en contra de los suyos. Sus ojos se ampliaron y no sabía qué hacer, se escandalizó ¡La chica de sus sueños realmente le besaba! Él podía sentir sus labios moviéndose en contra de los suyos. Se sintió realmente bien. Finalmente cerrando los ojos, comenzó a corresponder el beso y encontró que realmente le gustaba el sentimiento de sus labios sobre los suyos.

Después de un rato se separaron, por falta de oxigeno. Naruto no podía creer que sólo se hubieran estado besando por poco tiempo. Para él habían sido años. Un sonrojo fue visible en su cara y sabía que estaba tan rojo como ella. Todavía en un estado de ensueño, se preguntó si en realidad había muerto y estaba en el cielo.

"Espero que te haya gustado, Naruto, porque seguro que me gustó. Pero si no te gus-mmm" Sakura aun no pudo terminar su frase, porque él choco sus labios contra los de ella otra vez. La chica pelirosa cedió y correspondió al beso con más pasión que el primero. Naruto retrocedió y le miró a los ojos. "¡Te amo, Sakura-chan!"

La chica se llevó sus dedos a sus labios y sonrió. "¡Yo también te amo, Naruto!"

Estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre ella otra vez, cuando algo le vino a la cabeza. Estaba a punto de mirar hacia arriba, pero Sakura le detuvo jalándole hacia ella para otro beso. "¿Qué es eso, Sakura-chan?!"

La chica suspiró y le dio una sonrisa. "Nada importante, Naruto. He debido haber olvidado apagar el agua del baño, iré a hacer eso pronto. Solo quiero pasar un buen rato un poquito más con el hombre que amo."

Naruto no lo podía creer. Éstas fueron realmente las mejores vacaciones de verano, nunca pudo haberse imaginado que algo así ocurriría. Cuando estaba a punto de besarla otra vez, repentinamente sintió una oleada de poder viniendo de arriba. Esta vez miró hacia arriba y sus ojos se ampliaron cuando vio la fuente. ¡Por encima de ellos estaba el zorro que casi destruyó Konoha catorce años atrás, el zorro demonio Kyuubi!

_**'¡**__**Así es que**__** finalmente tiene**__**s a alguien que**__** aprecia**__**s**__** mucho, eh!**____**'**_

Naruto podría ver el deseo de matar en sus ojos y le dio un susto mortal. Había visto al zorro monstruoso a los ojos antes, pero no parecía tan enojado esas veces. "¿Cómo puedes estar allá arriba, baka-kitsune¡Se supone que estás aquí dentro!" Naruto dijo al señalar su estómago.

_**'**__**No mereces amor. Por t**__**i**__** no puedo destruir ni matar ahora. ¡Así es que voy a h**__**acer **__**tu vida condenadamente miserable.**__**Esa rosada se ve deliciosa. **__**¡**__**Empezaré con ella**__**'**_

El monstruo mostró sus colmillos y se abalanzó abajo a devorar a la chica pelirosa. Naruto tenía que actuar rápidamente. sabía que no eran rivales para el zorro. Aún no sabía cómo se libró el bastardo, pero no tenía importancia, necesitaba apartarla de aquí. Dirigiéndose a la chica, intentó hablarle, pero sus ojos se ampliaron cuando vio que su voz se había ido. La chica no pareció notar al zorro viniendo a ella también._ '__No puedo dejarla ser comida. ¡He esperado demasiado tiempo que alguien me am_e_!'_

Ahora intentó agarrar su brazo, pero pasó sin tocarla. "¿Qué diablos?!"

___**'**__**No podr**__**á**__**s salvarla, kit. ¡Simplemente quédate allí y observa cómo devoro a su precioso amo**_r!'

"¡No por Favor¡Mátame y déjala ir, condenado zorro! No es su culpa que hayas sido sellado dentro de mí. ¡Deberías culparme a mí y a nadie más, me oyes!"

Le rogaba al Kyuubi que tenga piedad de ella, pero no le escuchó. Continuó acercándose a ella y su boca estaba ya abierta de par en par. Naruto intentó su mejor esfuerzo para hablar con Sakura, pero simplemente no le podía oír. No podría aguantar esto, la chica de sus sueños iba a ser comida delante de él y no pudo hacer nada para salvarla. Y le había prometido cuidarla cueste lo que cueste. ¿Fue una mentira?

El zorro estaba terriblemente cerca ahora y una sonrisa siniestra fue aparente en su cara_. '__**¡Dígale adiós a su amiga, kit!'**_

"¡NO!!!!!!!"

Se puso de pie e intentó controlar su respiración con todo lo que tenía. Mirando alrededor, vio que ya no estaba en el cuarto rosado. Estaba realmente sentado sobre la hierba, su mente no podía entenderlo y se recostó sobre la hierba. ¿Fue todo eso simplemente un sueño estúpido? Trajo una de sus manos para su estómago y moldeó algo de chakra. Afortunadamente el sello apareció. Suspirando, estaba a punto de cerrar sus ojos otra vez cuando alguien pateó en contra de su pierna.

Mirando hacia arriba, vio nada menos que a Ichigo rondando alrededor de él. "¿Estás bien, chico?"

Naruto se levantó otra vez y asintió. "Yeah, estoy bien ahora… "

Ichigo le dio palmadas en la espalda al chico y le dio una mirada preocupada. "¿Entonces que ocurrió?"

Suspirando, Naruto se encaminó a una roca y se sentó. El hombre pelicafé le siguió y se sentó a su lado. "Simplemente tuve el sueño más agradable que alguna vez he tenido, pero entonces se transformó en la pesadilla más oscura que tuve alguna vez. Y parecía tan real, pensé que fue todo real. Estaba a punto de llorar cuándo me pateaste."

Los dos permanecieron callados por un rato, pero Naruto estuvo algo agradecido de que el hombre no dijera palabra alguna por un rato. Solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para volver al mundo real. En lo más profundo estaba tan feliz de que Sakura estaba todavía bien. Los besos no ocurrieron, pero al menos la chica estaba bien.

Después de un rato se sorprendió cuando el hombre colocó una mano sobre su hombro. El hombre le dio una sonrisa honesta y estaba muy agradecido por ella.

Habían entregado la bella espada esta mañana. El dueño nuevo del arma no quizo pagar, lo mismo que Ichigo había predicho. El hombre había contratado algunos ninjas que atacaron a Ichigo, pero Naruto había logrado vencerlos. Tuvo que utilizar el kage bunshin muchísimo y estaba bastante agotado. Pero al menos habían logrado conseguir aun más dinero de lo que habían pedido después de que Naruto amenazase con atacar al hombre.

Una amistad nueva había florecido entre los dos desde entonces, estaban ahora en camino hacia un amigo de Ichigo. El hombre le había pedido que se una a él, porque Tsunade le había dado la semana entera para completar la misión. Naruto decidió ir, porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer de cualquier manera.

Suspirando miró hacia arriba. "¿Por cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?"

Ichigo se alegró de que el niño finalmente decidiese hablar y soltó su hombro. Saltó fuera de la roca y se desperezó pocas veces antes de contestar. "Repentinamente te desmayaste mientras caminábamos. Sospecho que estabas exhausto por usar el técnica kage bunshin demasiado. Has estado durmiendo por más de cuatro horas. Es casi 5 en punto ahora."

Naruto suspiró. "Eso es por mucho tiempo… Pero no estamos donde recuerdo haberme desmayado. Estábamos todavía junto al pueblo, pero ahora sólo puedo ver bosques alrededor de mí." Repentinamente le pegó. "No, no me diga… "

El hombre comenzó a reír disimuladamente y se encaminó al chico para ayudarle a bajar de la roca. Extendiendo su mano, le dio una sonrisa acogedora. "Yeah, te llevé por algún rato. Quise arribar al lugar de mi amigo hoy, así es que no podría permitirme el lujo de esperar."

Naruto tomó la mano del hombre y saltó fuera de la roca. Cuando aterrizó, suspiró. No podría soportar observar al hombre a los ojos. Era el que tenía que proteger y ayudar a Ichigo. No debería ser al revés. ¿Cómo podía llamarse a si mismo ninja? "Lo siento, Ichigo. ¡Se lo recompensare, lo prometo!"

Ichigo negó y palmeó al chico en la cabeza. "¡No pidas disculpas, Naruto!"

Naruto quedó impactado por el tono de su amigo. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando el hombre le interrumpió. "¡Me protegiste con tu vida allí afuera! Y aunque no soy un ninja, sé que el kage bunshin usa bastante chakra. ¡Así es que no sientas lástima de ti mismo, me oyes! Eres un ninja fuerte y me lo demostraste cuanto cuidabas de mí. Solo te conocí ayer, y siento que somos grandes amigos ahora. ¡Ahora aparta al Naruto deprimente y muéstrame al confiado, enérgico y fuerte chico que yo recuerdo!"

La mandíbula de Naruto casi alcanzó la tierra ahora. No tenía idea que su amigo pensase acerca de él de esa manera. Casi nadie había hecho algo como esto para él. Las lágrimas salían fuera, pero las ocultó. No iba a romper a llorar delante de su custodia y su amigo, era demasiado fuerte para eso¿cierto? Poniendo una sonrisa en su cara, comenzó a rascar la parte trasera de su cabeza.

"Perdon por eso, Ichigo. Necesitaba eso. ¡Muchas gracias! Usted está en lo correcto. Algo como esto no va a mantener abajo al gran Uzumaki Naruto por mucho tiempo. ¡Voy a convertirme en hokage, así es que no puedo dejar que esto me deprima!" Él hizo la pose de "nice guy" y sonrió aun más brillante.

"¡Ahora ese es el Naruto que recuerdo!" Ichigo dijo con una sonrisa grande en su cara. "Entonces¿comenzaremos a andar ahora? Pienso que estamos cerca, así es que me puede decir el resto mientras caminamos."

Naruto asintió y agarró su mochila. "¡Enseña el camino, hombre viejo!"

Negando con la cabeza, Ichigo se acercó al chico y le pegó un coscorrón. "¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no soy tan viejo!"

Trayendo sus manos a su cabeza, comenzó a sonreír abiertamente. "Lo sé, pero me gusta llamarlo así. No me culpes. Soy un mal oyente. ¡Hable con baa-chan y estoy seguro de que estará de acuerdo conmigo!"

"me siento apenado por Tsunade-sama" Ichigo dijo antes de caminar para el norte del bosque.

El bosque estaba obscuro, pero Naruto no podía negar que los árboles y las plantas eran hermosos. Viendo todo estas cosas nuevas, no pudo evitar sonreír. Había tantas cosas bonitas para ver en este mundo y si no se hubiese convertido en un ninja, nunca habría visto cualquiera de esas cosas… el país de la ola, las villas laterales, las llanuras y bosques magníficos. Y si no se habría convertido en un ninja, nunca habría visto a Sakura siempre como lo hacía ahora.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando el hombre en frente suyo le toco el hombro. "¿Qué pasa, Ichigo?"

"Estas ignorándome, niño. Te preguntaba qué fue lo que soñaste." El hombre le dio un gesto preocupado cuando vio que el chico se puso un poco triste. "Si no quieres decirme, está bien también. No quiero obligarte."

Naruto le dio al hombre una sonrisa, la cual fue bastante falsa, y él negó con la cabeza. "Nah, no se preocupe, hombre viejo. Solo pensaba en otra cosa. Te contaré sobre el sueño si en realidad quieres saber, eres mi amigo después de todo odio esconder cosas a la gente. _'Porque tengo que esconder algo de mis amigos ya, así que no quiero mentirles aun más.'_

"Está bien, dígame. Tal vez te ayudará a desahogarte de eso. Pareces realmente preocupado."

Naruto estaba realmente agradecido. El hombre a su lado era un amigo verdadero y no tuvo mucho de esos. "Soñaba con una chica."

Una sonrisa traviesa se vislumbró en la cara de Ichigo ahora. "Ajá, entonces tienes problemas con las chicas. ¿Es eso?"

Naruto habló con una pequeña sonrisa y comenzó a sonrojarse. "Pues bien, por ahí va la cosa. Para que veas, hay una chica que realmente realmente me gusta." Se detuvo por un segundo para sacar algo de su mochila. Ichigo frunció el ceño con esto, preguntándose por qué el chico repentinamente se detuvo.

Naruto sacó la foto de su equipo y se lo mostró al dueño de la tienda de armas. "La chica pelirosa es ella. Ella se llama Sakura, o como la llamo: Sakura-chan."

Naruto estaba demasiado ocupado clavando los ojos en el cuadro para ver la sorpresa en los ojos de Ichigo.

Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír después de ver a su amiga pelirosa otra vez, aun si era una foto suya. "Es la chica más bonita que alguna vez he visto. Sus ojos están hechos de la esmeralda más bella en el mundo y su sonrisa puede derretirme. Su cabello rosado y corto le hace a aun más hermosa."

Ichigo notó que el chico se detuvo. Tenía un pequeño sonrojo en su cara, pero era la mirada en sus ojos lo que intrigó al hombre. Era seria, pero de ensueño. "Su voz es angelical y no puedo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír cada vez que la veo. Ella es del tipo que siempre ayuda a otros y no le da miedo lastimarse para proteger a sus personas importantes. No hay casi nada que no me guste de ella."

Sorprendido, Ichigo continuó viéndolo a los ojos. El chico verdaderamente no inventaba estas cosas. Podía ver que realmente decía la verdad. hablaba con su corazón. Le tocó. "Suena como si en realidad la amases, niño."

Naruto hizo una sonrisa débil, antes de dirigirse al hombre. "Yeah, pienso que usted está en lo correcto. Antes de que fuese colocado en un equipo con ella, me gustaba. Pero lo que siento por ella ahora es tan diferente. Cuando le veo llorar, siento como si llorase también. Y cuando está triste, no puedo evitar sentirme furioso. Es realmente importante para mí y no me importaría protegerla con mi vida."

"Siento un 'pero' venir... " Ichigo murmuró entre dientes con una apariencia seria en su cara. Ichigo vio el ceño fruncido de muchacho al decir esto, pero este ceño fruncido fue rápidamente reemplazado por una sonrisa. El hombre lo pudo ver sin embargo.

"A ella le gusta otro chico, Sasuke. Él es nuestro otro miembro del equipo y está completamente sobre él. No me dio ningún tiempo del día cuando nos convertimos en el equipo siete, porque quiso darle toda su atención. He intentado muchas veces invitarla a salir en una cita, pero rechazó todo el tiempo sin aun escuchar, solamente me llamaba molestoso e iba directo al bastardo. Y eso lastima bastante, me hizo sentirme terrible. Como si no valiese completamente nada, tu sabes." Decir esto le hizo sentirse triste otra vez.

"Pero Sasuke aun no le ve estando parada. Solo la ignora completamente. Y le he oído llamarla molesta varias veces antes también cuando intentó invitarle a salir. Me hace tan disgustado cuando hace eso, simplemente la trata como basura y merece algo mucho mejor. Pero ella simplemente continúa intentando y él simplemente continúa rechazando. Le hace triste y cuando ella está triste, estoy triste., ssí que si ella no quiere estar conmigo, solo espero desde el fondo de mi corazón que Sasuke le aceptará. Ella lo merece."

Una sonrisa afectada se formó en la cara de Ichigo. "Pareciera que estás realmente enamorado de ella, chico. Nunca he visto a nadie cuidar tanto de otra persona."

Esto confundió a Naruto muchísimo. "¿Que quieres decir?"

Colocando una mano en su hombro, Ichigo comenzó a sonreír. Pudo ver que el chico tenía miles de emociones atravesándole de lado a lado actualmente. Naruto era como un libro abierto. Solo necesitas verte a los ojos. "Sasuke le trata a ella exactamente como Sakura te trata a ti. ¿No lo ves? Pero aún así quieres ayudarla. Eso requiere amor, joven. Estás dispuesto a sacrificar tu felicidad por ella."

Naruto estuvo ensimismado por algún rato. Lo que el hombre dijo tenía sentido. Pero todavía no le ayudaba. Si bien la amaba, ella aun no le correspondía, pero en cierta forma no le importó. Simplemente quiso que ella sea feliz. Podría estar viviendo estando solo, con tal de que ella siguiera siendo su amiga, estaría contento en la vida. "Verdaderamente quiero que ella sea feliz, hombre viejo."

Ahora sabía por qué el hokage le llamó 'el número uno en asombrar a la gente'. El chico solo nunca pareció dejar de asombrarle. ¿Pero por qué se asustó tanto soñando con ella? "¿Entonces qué ocurrió en el sueño, mi niño?"

Suspirando, Naruto se volvió hacia el campo verde que vino a la vista. Finalmente salían del bosque. Inspirando el aire fresco, comenzó a explicar. "Me desperté en un cuarto rosado y pronto Sakura entró. Había perdido todo mis memorias del día anterior y no sabía por qué ella estaba allí. Ella vino a mí y colocó su frente en mi hombro. Ella me explicó todo y luego realmente me besó. Ella me dijo lo que habíamos hecho el día anterior igualmente."

"Eso no tiene la apariencia de una pesadilla¿o si?" Ichigo preguntó con una apariencia confusa en su cara.

Naruto le dio un gruñido y miró hacia abajo. "Esa fue la parte buena del sueño. Entonces repentinamente ' él ' vino en mi sueño." Dejó de hablar y trajo una de sus manos a su estómago. Una expresión atormentada fue visible en su cara.

"¿Kyuubi?"

La cabeza de Naruto se giró rápidamente hacia el hombre. Si lo habría hecho más rápido habría roto su cuello. "¿¡Que… lo sabes!?"

Naruto se asombró aún más cuando el hombre comenzó a reírse. "Lo he sabido desde el momento en que primero te vi en la oficina de Tsunade. Te hiciste de una reputación, tu sabes."

"¿Entonces por qué me dejó ir con usted?¿No me debería odiar usted así como el resto de ellos?" Naruto preguntó en voz alta.

Ichigo se acercó al chico y enrizó una de sus manos a través de su pelo. "No eres el Kyuubi, niño. No es tu culpa que el yondaime le escogió para ser el envase del zorro. Te veo como un niño enérgico, asombroso, agradable de catorce años de edad con problemas con una chica. No sé por qué te odian todas esas personas. Son simplemente un montón de tontos."

Cuando repentinamente percibió el sonido de alguien sollozando, rápidamente miró hacia abajo. La tierra se estaba volviendo mojada y el niño delante de él lo causaba. Las lágrimas se caían de sus ojos como una cascada. Estaba a punto de preguntarle que estaba mal, cuando el niño chocó violentamente contra él. "¡Muchas gracias, hombre viejo¡No sabe s cuánto quiere decir esto para mí!"

"De nada, Naruto." Él empujó al niño fuera de él y secó las lágrimas persistentes. "¿Entonces, qué hizo ese kitsune en su sueño?"

Después de sacudir con la cabeza para sacar la tristeza de su cara, intentó continuar. "Pues bien, él dijo que no merecia ser felíz y atacó a Sakura. Intenté advertirle, pero mi voz se había ido. Luego intenté apartarla de allí, pero no le podía tocar tampoco. Entonces cuando casi la tuvo, me desperté."

Ichigo puso su mano bajo su barbilla al pensar lo que el sueño podría querer decir. "¿Así es que el zorro no quiere queseas feliz, eh?"

Naruto asintió. "Yeah, temo que la perderé si le cuento sobre él. Qué ocurre si no pueda controlarle y la atacará a través de mí. ¿Qué ocurre si asume el control de mi cuerpo?¡No le puedo dejar lastimarla!"

Naruto quedó impactado cuando el hombre colocó ambas manos en sus hombros mientras se le quedó mirando directamente a los ojos con una expresión severa. "Sé que le puedes detener, Naruto. Eres la persona más fuerte que conozco. Y creo que puedes hacer cualquier cosa que piensas. Solo necesitas creer en ti mismo."

Viéndole a los ojos, no pudo encontrar ningún signo de engaño. Decía la verdad, apretando los puños, le dio al hombre una sonrisa. "Está en lo correcto otra vez, hombre viejo. Le prometo que le detendré cueste lo que cueste. Nunca le dejaré lastimarla. ¡Nunca! Esa es una promesa de toda la vida."

"Estoy seguro de que ella entenderá que no eres el Kyuubi, mi niño. Créeme."

Naruto comenzó a sonreír aun más ahora._ '__En realidad espero__ eso, hombre viejo, en realidad espero eso…__'_

Soltando al niño, comenzó a andar otra vez. "Ahora que le recuperamos en sus pies, es hora de ir. Estamos cerca. Venga aquí por un segundo." Naruto accedió y se acercó al hombre. "¿Ves la casa de campo a lado del bosque por allí?"

Naruto usó su mano para bloquear la luz del sol. "Yeah, veo algo que se parece a una casa de campo."

"Ese es nuestro destino, joven. Ahora apresurémonos, porque puedo usar un buen descanso nocturno. Y no me refiero a dormir en el suelo. No, digo una cama agradable y caliente. Cuando tienes vacaciones, deberías usarlas para descansar, chico. Y no te he visto descansando mucho, así es que mientras más rápido lleguemos, más pronto podremos dormir."

Sus labios se rizaron en una sonrisa y se dirigió al hombre. Apuntando hacia el bosque a la derecha, fingió ver algo. "¿Qué fue eso, Ichigo?!"

El hombre cayó en el anzuelo y miró. Cuando no vio nada, empezó otra vez a mirar hacia el niño, pero para su confusión no hubo nadie allí. "¿Qué lo?" Conociendo que el niño pequeño era un ninja, rápidamente empezó a mirar a la casa de campo. Su sospecha estaba en lo correcto, Naruto corría hacia la casa de campo. "¡Espérate, kid!"

Mirando por encima su hombro el niño le dio al hombre una sonrisa astuta. "¡El último en llegar tiene que pagar el ramen cuando regresamos!"

"Maldito, tramposo. ¡Cuando te atrape!¿No sabes que soy un hombre viejo?¡Puedo obtener un ataque al corazón por esto!" Ichigo logró mascullar entre alientos pesados.

Naruto tuvo que admitir que el hombre era bastante rápido para su edad. Para no ser un ninja, se defendía bien. El envase del Kyuubi no estaba usando chakra para aumentar su velocidad, porque sabía que sería injusto, pero cuando vio al hombre aparecer a su lado, simplemente tuvo que sonreír. "¡Nada mal, hombre viejo!"

Los dos dieron lo mejor de sí, pero al fin alcanzaron la casa de campo al mismo tiempo. Los dos tenían problema respirando y se sentaron abajo en la tierra. "No puedo creer que empaté con usted, hombre viejo."

"Hehe, no deberías juzgar a alguien por su edad. Tengo mucha más experiencia que tu. ¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer acerca del ramen? Ni uno de los dos perdió… "

Naruto cerró sus ojos y realmente pensaba. "¿Qué ocurre si justamente desdoblamos los costos? Eso es lo mejor."

Ichigo asintió. "Trato, niño."

Naruto se puso de pie con una sonrisa malvada en su cara. _'__El __pobre __tonto no sabe cuánto __ramen__ puedo comer…__'_

"Vayamos, kid. No puedo esperar a encontrarme con una cama suave."

Asintiendo, Naruto siguió al hombre para la puerta de madera. "Se parece un lugar agradable, Ichigo. ¿Entonces, quién es este amigo suyo?"

Apartando la mirada, Ichigo comenzó a reírse nerviosamente. "Hay realmente dos de ellas adentro. Y pienso que conoces a una de ellas."

"Oh, eso se oye bien, espero." Naruto dijo con sorpresa escrita sobre su cara. Después de alejarse de la puerta, intentó ver dentro a través de la ventana.

___'E__spero__ que esto salga bien...'_Ichigo pensaba mientras tocaba la puerta.

Naruto se puso un poco nervioso ahora. No podía esperar a averiguar quién estaba allí. Todavía no estaba en frente de la puerta. Ichigo lo presentaría pronto.

Oyó el ruido de pasos viniendo hacia ellos y la puerta comenzó a abrirse. "¿Estas finalmente aquí? Le tomó bastante tiempo. Mamá se preocupaba por usted."

Los ojos de Naruto se ensancharon. ¡Esa voz! La puerta finalmente se abrió completamente. La chica vio a Ichigo directamente a los ojos. "¡Usted nos dijo que iba a llegar aquí temprano!"

___La voz __angelical_

"Lo siento, pero el viaje fue más largo de lo que había esperado." Ichigo replicó con una expresión cansada en su cara.

___Los ojos bellos de esmeralda_

La chica suspiró. "Bien, entremos. ¡Estoy segura de que a mamá le agradará verle, papito!"

___Cabello__ rosado corto_

La chica estaba a punto de dar la vuelta. "Espera, traje a alguien conmigo. Pienso que te gustaría conocerle, cariño."

La chica giró para ver quien estaba allí. "No pienso que mamá desee … N..¿Naruto?¿Eres tu?!"

" Sa Sakura chan "

Lo último que vio antes de perder el conocimiento fue un manojo de cabello rosado.

Ichigo trajo una mano para su cara. "Sabía que algo así ocurriría … "

* * *

Weno aqui termina este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. 

Pondré el proimo capítulo antes de terminar esta semana y quizas ponga otro más

Si han leido hasta aquí les recomiendo que sigan haciendolo.


	5. Día 4: Despertarse en el cielo

Hola de nuevo XD

dije 2 capítulos esta semana y vengo a cumplir con mi palabra, weno sin mas q decir los dejo con el nuevo capítulo

"conversacion normal"**  
**

'_pensamiento'_

** _'inner sakura'  
_**

* * *

**Día 4: Despertarse en el cielo**

"¡Buenos días!" Ichigo dijo entrando a la sala de estar de la pequeña casa de campo. Viendo un borrón rosado sentado sobre el sofá y el otro sentado sobre una silla. Eso fue todo lo que pudo ver por el momento, porque estaba todavía bastante somnoliento. El cuarto estaba silencioso y estaba decidido a conservarlo de ese modo.

Pasando por un lado, entró en la cocina y cogió una taza, caminó lentamente hacia el refrigerador y sacó algo de leche, después de servir el líquido blanco en una taza. "¿Quieren algo de beber?" preguntó a las dos sentadas en la sala.

Cuando no obtuvo ninguna respuesta suspiró. Sabía que le bombardearían con preguntas pronto y no estaba listo para contestar a todas, y si conocía lo suficiente a su familia, eso quería decir que este silencio no era bueno, era como el silencio antes de la tormenta. Poniendo la caja de cartón con leche de regreso al refrigerador, cogió la taza y se volvió caminando hacia la sala.

Viendo una silla vacía, lentamente se sentó. Después de tomar algunos sorbos de la taza, la puso en el suelo y se recostó en la silla para relajarse un poco. Inmediatamente se puso somnoliento nuevamente, la silla tuvo ese efecto en él, o al menos eso quiso hacerles creer a las otras dos.

Después de algunos minutos de silencio, lentamente abrió un ojo y vio que la mujer pelirosa en la silla de al lado le miraba furiosamente. Asustado de ser atrapado, rápidamente cerró su ojo, suspiró aliviado cuando la mujer no comenzó a pegarle alaridos. La mujer ignoró su ojo abierto.

Luego abrió su otro ojo para ver lo que la otra estaba haciendo, la chica pelirosa jugaba con su cabello sentada con ambos pies sobre el sofá, no parecía tan enojada como su madre, de hecho, aun se veía un poco feliz, ya sea eso o era muy buena ocultando sus emociones. Cerrando los ojos otra vez, estabilizó su respiración, para hacer parecer que estaba dormido.

"Papá, mamá y yo sabemos que estas actuando. En realidad no deberías hacerte pasar por un actor, tu sabes."

Ichigo abrió ambos ojos y se sentó correcatmente. Rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza, poniendo una sonrisa tonta en su cara. "¿Atrapado… Cómo pudiste decirlo todo?"

Dirigiéndose a su hija pelirosa, pudo ver que hizo una expresión omnisciente en su cara. "Pues bien, sé que siempre roncas cuando estás dormido, así es que la próxima vez piense en eso."

'_Maldición__, eso fue estúpido de mí parte. ¿Cómo pude olvidar algo parecido?_' Ichigo pensó golpeandose mentalmente.

"Y abrió ambos ojos para ver nuestras reacciones." Sakura agregó con una sonrisa astuta en su cara.

Los ojos de Ichigo se ensancharon. "¿Cómo supiste eso?! No estabas mirándome."

Sakura suspiró y negó con la cabeza antes de dirigirse a su padre. "Papá, soy un ninja. Se me adiestra para ver y oír cosas como esas. También mal para usted, eh."

"Maldición, sabía que no le debí haber dejado convertirse en un ninja, ahora me está causando problemas." Ichigo contestó con una sonrisa en su cara. "Pues bien, por lo menos te has convertido en un buen ninja."

La chica se rió un poco, antes de ponerse seria. "Apenas, pero eso no es el caso. Estoy segura de que sabes que te estábamos esperando, papá."

Sonriendo nerviosamente, se recostó hacia abajo. Tenía que hacerse el tonto para salir de esto vivo. "No sé de lo que estás hablando."

Se sorprendió cuando su esposa repentinamente se puso de pie, su mirada furiosa había desaparecido y fue reemplazada con una expresión interesada. "No nos mientas, amor. Es amarillo, anaranjado y azul."

Cuando la mujer pelirosa vio que su marido todavía no estaba relajado, dejó salir un suspiro y puso una sonrisa en su cara. "No estamos enojadas contigo, pero solo queremos saber qué estabas pensando. Sabes que éste es nuestro viaje familiar, es la única semana en el año que podemos estar juntos así."

Después de ver esa sonrisa en su cara, supo que estaba en terreno seguro. Sabía que su esposa no era del tipo que se enojase por algo como eso. Ella ladró, pero no mordió. Poniendo una sonrisa en su cara, se dirigió a las dos féminas en el sofá. "Lo siento, querida. No salió como tenía planeado todo."

Esto le trajo dos miradas confusas y sabía que aún no terminaba. "Después de que ustedes salieran, porque todavía necesitaba terminar un trabajo, me encaminé hacia la hokage para ver si obtuvo mi petición de misión. Para mi gran consternación, no pudo encontrar a nadie, porque Sakura y el resto de gennins novatos estaban de vacaciones."

La madre de Sakura tuvo una mirada preocupada en su cara ahora, mientras Sakura tuvo una idea de qué había ocurrido. "Pero no fui el único en el cuarto con ella. Naruto estaba allí también y pidió ir a la misión. Tsunade-sama no quiso enviarle al principio, pero el niño insistió, así es que obtuvo el permiso."

Sakura no supo si sentirse feliz o triste. "¿Por qué quiso ir de en una misión, papá? Digo, son sus vacaciones¿cierto?"

Ichigo sonrió y habló a la chica. "No sé por qué exactamente, pero dijo algo así que no tenía nada mejor que hacer."

Sakura se entristeció después de oír eso, el chico le había dicho que no tenía a nadie con quien jugar o hacer algo en la villa. Pero esperen, sabía que el chico no tenía padres¿pero qué pasó con ellos? Tendría que preguntar a sus padres. El chico estaba tan empeñado en salir en una cita con ella antes de salir de la villa y ella simplemente lo rechazó. Sintiéndose muy mal consigo misma ahora, se dirigió a su padre otra vez.

"Parecía realmente ansioso en ir conmigo, entonces por qué no lo haría, especialmente después de que hokage-sama me dijo que era uno de los gennin más fuertes de la villa." Ichigo terminó con una sonrisa en su cara.

Esto conmocionó a Sakura muchísimo. "¿Que acabas de decir, papito? Él era siempre el más débil en la academia y siempre estropeaba todo. ¡¿Y ahora usted dice que alguien, no, no sólo alguien, el hokage entre todos, dijo que Naruto era uno de los gennin más fuertes?!"

Cuando su padre asintió, se perdió en sus pensamientos. Cuando estaban arriba en el árbol en la reunión, él le había dicho que la había traído de vuelta a la villa. ¿Eso sería cierto después de todo?¿No inventó todo? Todavía podía recordar su cara después de burlarse de él ese día, estuvo realmente herido por sus palabras y ella lo sabía, pero siendo la perra que era, fue demasiado testaruda como para ver más allá de sus ojos.

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando el hombre continuó hablando. "Después de que el niño había salido, le pregunté a la hokage por qué pensaba así del niño y me asombró cuando dijo que fue él quien la había convencido de convertirse en hokage en primer lugar."

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron rápidamente y le dio a su padre una expresión incrédula. "¿Usted no bromea, cierto?"

Ichigo simplemente tuvo que sonreír después de ver la cara de su hija. "No, no lo creí al principio también. Supe que era Naruto en el momento en que le vi y supe de su reputación. Y por la cosa… "

"¡Ichigo!"

Dicho hombre dirigió su atención a su esposa y vio que ella miraba a su hija. Él asintió, sabiendo exactamente lo que quiso decir. Casi había revelado el secreto de Naruto, sabía que estaba prohibido decirle a alguien y sabía que si alguien le diría a ella, tendría que ser el niño por sí mismo.

Sakura estaba confundida por la protesta de su madre. ¿Por qué la gente siempre reaccionaba así cuándo hablaban de Naruto? Sabía cómo era tratado y que la gente siempre susurró cosas cuando caminaba con él. Escondían algo y ella se enteraría.

"Pero hokage-sama me dijo algo interesante." Esto obtuvo la atención de las dos pelirosas.

"Ella me dijo que Naruto la había encontrado en el interior de una pequeña cafetería. Viajaba con el gran Jiraiya-sama para encontrarla." Esto asombró a Sakura muchísimo, había oído ese nombre antes.

"¿Quién es ese, mi papito?" Sakura preguntó con una apariencia confusa en su cara. Odiando olvidar algo así.

Ichigo sonrió. "Él es uno de los tres sannin, Tsunade-sama es una de ellos también, fueron ambos adiestrados por el sandaime. Es uno de los ninjas más fuertes vivos y se llama el ermitaño sapo igualmente, porque puede invocar sapos. Tiene otra reputación también sin embargo, aunque esto no es algo de lo qué enorgullecerse. Es el pervertido más grande en el mundo entero."

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron velozmente.

_"__¡__Pero__ es cierto!¡__La traje de vuelta a __Konoha__ con Ero-__Sennin__!"_

¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida? El chico le dijo la verdad todo el tiempo y no hizo nada más que reírse de él. Una expresión triste en su cara apareció de pronto otra vez y se atormentó en vano. Trayendo una mano a su corazón, pudo sentir como se rompía en pedazos. '_¿Por qué soy yo un fenómeno tan despiadado?_'

Su madre vio que apretaba con fuerza su puño y posó su mano en su hombro. "¿Qué te pasa, querida? Estás terriblemente tensa de repente."

Estando agradecida con su madre, le dio a una pequeña sonrisa. "Pues bien, él me dijo exactamente lo mismo que papá nos dice ahora, pero no le creí y me reí de él. Le hizo sentirse realmente triste. Sabía eso y todavía seguí riendo, soy tan perra."

La madre de Sakura suspiró cuando vio una lágrima cayendo por la mejilla de su hija. Acercándose más, puso sus brazos alrededor de ella para confortarla. "No se preocupe, cariño. Todos nosotros cometemos errores en nuestras vidas. No dejes que esto te deprima¿okay?"

"Pero aun no me disculpé ante él, y aun así él quiso salir conmigo. ¡Y le dije que no a eso también!¿No sabes qué tan duro debió ser para él? Me odio a mí misma. ¡Mamá, castígueme, encierrame en mi cuarto, solo haga algo!" Sakura dijo, estando enojada consigo misma.

Yuki suspiró y soltó a su hija. "Sakura, él está aquí ahora. Puedes disculparte con él cuando despierte, tu sabes."

Esto pareció llegar a la chica, sus ojos se ampliaron y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su cara. "¡Es cierto, completamente me olvidé de eso!" Su sonrisa luego vaciló un poco. "¿Pero qué ocurre si está enojado conmigo, qué ocurre si no quiere hablarme, qué ocurre si me odia? No se desmayó por nada cuando me vio, tu sabes."

"No te preocupes, Sakura. Tengo la seguridad de que te perdonará. No he estado con el niño por mucho, pero sé que tiene un corazón de oro." Le sorprendió que no fuese su madre, sino su padre quien dijo esto. Su padre nunca había hablado de alguno de sus amigos de esa manera antes.

Sakura estaba impresionada, pero quiso algunas respuestas. "¿Por qué estás tan seguro, papá?"

Ichigo sonrió cuando vio la linda cara de su hija. "Él tiene que ser la persona más misericordiosa que conozco. Eso es todo, es realmente algo más, cariño. Alégrate de que tengas a un amigo como él."

Sakura no supo que el hombre quiso decir que Naruto había perdonado a todo el mundo por tratarle como si fuese el Kyuubi, pero aún así lo admitió. Recordó todas las veces que él estaba allí para ella, aun le había salvado de ese monstruo, Gaara. Sasuke aun dijo que había arriesgado su vida para salvarla. Obteniendo una sonrisa honesta en su cara, miró al suelo. "Yeah, estoy realmente feliz con él en mi vida. Y voy a pedirle disculpas, porque no quiero perderle."

"No, tu quieres algo más." Yuki agregó con una sonrisa astuta en su cara.

"¡Mamá!!!" Sakura gritó, sonrojándose como loca. "¡Sabes que no pienso en el de esa manera!¡Estoy enamorada de Sasuke-kun!"

La mujer pelirosa negó con la cabeza y palmeó a la chica en la cabeza. "Seguro, querida. Pero por qué no dijiste su nombre desde que salimos de la villa. ¿Y por qué te sonrojas, querida? No está prohibido que le guste más de uno, Sakura."

Sakura, quien estaba totalmente roja, suspiró. "Si te digo esto, me prometes que no le dirás a nadie. ¿Usted también, papá?"

Ambos asintieron con una sonrisa en sus caras y Sakura suspiró. Su secreto estaba seguro. ¿Era ella como un libro abierto o algo por el estilo? "Está bien, me atrapaste. Me gusta Naruto desde algunos días, pero no me entiendo. Todavía me gusta Sasuke-kun también. Estoy realmente confundida ahora, no me he sentido así con Naruto por mucho tiempo y repentinamente me gusta. Solo me confunde un poco, usted sabe. ¿A quién se supone que debo escoger? Me mantengo diciéndome que me gusta más Sasuke-kun, pero algunas veces ya no estoy tan segura."

Yuki e Ichigo se sonrieron el uno a otro, antes de recurrir a su hija otra vez. "Pues bien, solo tienes que averiguar cuan fuertes son sus sentimientos para él, querida. Y después de eso, tienes que hacer tu decisión."

"Pero va a volver a la villa cuando se despierte¿cierto?¿Entonces cuando puedo averiguarlo?" Sakura preguntó con una expresión triste en su cara.

Ichigo sonrió, antes de mirar a la madre de Sakura, ella asintió y le dio palmadas en la espalda a su hija. "Pues bien, si a los dos no les importa, él puede quedarse por el resto de las vacaciones, su padre y yo no prestamos atención en absoluto."

La cabeza de Sakura subió velozmente y sus ojos se ensancharon. "¿No están bromeando?!"

" Nope, sé que no te gusta estar aquí sin tus amigos, por aquí tienes a un amigo y puedes averiguar tus sentimientos para él al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué te parece, querida?" La mujer terminó de hablar cuando Sakura saltó a sus brazos.

"¡Te lo agradezco tanto, mamá!" Sakura gritó en sus orejas.

Yuki sonrió, porque ver a su hija así la hizo feliz realmente. "No te emociones tanto. Naruto tiene que estar de acuerdo con esto igualmente, solo nos queda esperar a que despierte, okay?"

Soltando a su madre, Sakura asintió con una sonrisa en su cara. "¿Yeah, entonces cuando va a despertarse?"

Ichigo frunció el ceño un poco antes de dirigirse a su hija. "No pienso que se despertará muy pronto."

"¿Por qué?" Sakura preguntó con confusión en su voz.

"Pues bien, fuimos a entregar la espada que hice al nuevo dueño, pero este se rehusó a pagar. Naruto combatió a las personas que envió contra mí y me protegió haciéndolo." Esto causó que las dos pelirosas se queden sin aliento. "Él usó algunas técnicas de nivel alto haciéndolo, así es que el niño tiene que estar exhausto. Ha descansado después de la pelea, pero no lo suficiente como para descansar completamente."

"Pero no te preocupes, Sakura. Tengo la seguridad de que se despertará más tarde hoy, es fuerte y ruidoso también. No sabes cuánto puede hablar el niño." Ichigo agregó sonriendo.

"Él me recuerda mucho a ti, querido." Yuki dijo con una sonrisa en su cara.

"¡No soy ruidoso!" Ichigo casi gritó.

"Claro que no lo eres." La mujer pelirosa rebatió, al ponerse de pie. "Estaré en la cocina si alguien me necesita. Se hace bastante tarde, así es que voy a empezar a hacer la cena."

Ichigo arqueó la ceja. "Qué, no puede ser tan tarde¿correcto? Acabo de despertarme."

"Papá, es casi el tiempo de la cena. Usted ha dormido por más que quince horas francamente, vago perezoso. Le debería presentar a mi amigo Shikamaru, ustedes dos sacarían partido de amigos, durmiendo todo el santo día." Ichigo le dio a su hija una mirada furiosa por esto.

'_Por favor despiértese pronto, niño._ _Ya te extraño__… '_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto lentamente abrió sus ojos, había mucha luz, así es que tuvo que cerrarlos de inmediato. La única cosa que había podido ver fue una ventana y unas cortinas abiertas, eran rosadas. ¿Estaba su mente jugando con él otra vez o algo por el estilo? Poniéndose derecho, puso una de sus manos delante de su cara para mantener alejada la luz del sol. Abriendo sus ojos otra vez, la primera cosa que vio fue el color rosado, preguntándose si era el mismo sueño de la última vez, comenzó a mirar alrededor. El cuarto tenía una cama, una televisión y una buena cantidad de libros en él, la mayor parte de las cosas eran rosadas, pero algunas cosas eran rojas igualmente.

Suspirando, deslizó la cobertera fuera de él, llevaba puestas las mismas ropas que tenía cuando se vio por última vez. Negando con la cabeza, gateó para el lado de la cama. Mirando hacia abajo, vio que las zapatillas rosadas estaban allí otra vez igualmente. "Qué original… "

Poniéndose las zapatillas, caminó hacia la ventana. Sus ojos estaban bastante acostumbrados a la luz ahora y pudo finalmente ver afuera, el sol estaba muy bajo y lentamente se ensombrecía, lo que quiso decir que ya era bastante tarde. Había campos cubiertos de hierba en cuanto que pudiese ver. Siguiendo somnoliento, estaba a punto de dar la vuelta, cuándo repentinamente se dio cuenta de algo, esos campos se vieron demasiado familiares.

Parpadeando pocas veces para asegurarse, miró por encima de las llanuras otra vez, estaba seguro de eso. Haciendo memoria, podía recordar correr sobre esos campos con Ichigo y lo último que recordó fue ver el cabello rosado de la chica de sus sueños. ¿Fue todo eso un sueño también? Pensando en esto, se preguntó pues cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo.

Hubo sólo una forma para enterarse, se pellizcó a sí mismo con fuerza y abrió sus ojos otra vez. ¡Estaba todavía allí! Éste no era un sueño. ¿Entonces por qué, entonces por qué estaba aquí¿Por qué se veía todo igual que en su sueño? Suspirando, se volvió caminando hacia la cama y se sentó otra vez. Tal vez el zorro hacía trucos con su mente.

Luego repentinamente lo recordó. Si éste no es un sueño¿entonces donde estaba Ichigo?¿Y dónde estaba Sakura?¿La hubo visto en realidad antes de perder el conocimiento o fue eso simplemente una ilusión?

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando oyó pasos acercándose a donde estaba. Sus labios formaron en una sonrisa, cuando recordó las memorias agradables de su último sueño. Hasta ahora todo se estaba volviéndose exactamente igual, así es que esperaba que el resto fuese lo mismo igualmente. Rápidamente se dio un cabezazo. "No, Naruto malo. ¡Deje de ser tal pervertido! Eso fue simplemente un sueño."

Poniéndose cómodo, esperó la llegada de la persona misteriosa. ¿Estaba ella realmente aquí?¿La vería finalmente otra vez? Una apariencia de ensueño se formó en su cara cuando imaginó a la chica pelirosa delante de él. Todavía podía recordar el chock que había visto en su rostro antes de perder el conocimiento, pero esa no fue la única cosa que había visto, fue sólo apenas perceptible, pero en alguna parte dentro de esos ojos esmeraldas, pudo ver algo perecido a felicidad.

El ruido de pasos se volvió más suave otra vez y frunció el ceño. Fue simplemente alguien pasando por el cuarto, poniéndose de pie, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Hubo un cuadro grande en este de alguna actriz famosa de la TV. Ésta era la hora de la verdad, lentamente abriendo la puerta, sacó su cabeza a través de la abertura para ver si alguien estaba allí, cuando no vio a nadie, suspiró y salió del cuarto rosado.

Iba andando por el vestíbulo y se sorprendió de encontrar sus zapatos estando puestos al lado de la puerta. Continuó caminando hasta que vio otro cuarto a su izquierda mirando por la abertura, vio a alguien estando sentado sobre un sofá grande, era café, algo así como el resto del mobiliario. Parecía un lugar agradable y confortable.

Examinó el cuarto hasta que oyó algunos ruidos. Fijando su atención en la puerta del otro lado del cuarto, se impresionó cuando alguien repentinamente entró, pero no fue simplemente alguien, era la chica de sus sueños. ¡Era Sakura!

La chica traía una taza en su mano y su mirada estaba fija en el piso. Llevaba puesto una camisa roja y pantalones cortos negros, era simple, pero le hizo verse hermosa. Su cabello no estaba sujeto por nada y fue la primera vez que vio su corto cabello llevándolo libremente de ese modo, para ser honestos, le hizo verse aun más bellísima, si fuese incluso posible.

La chica, a quién había extrañado tanto, estaba en frente a él y no iba a dejar este momento desperdiciarse. Ella parecía no haber sentido su presencia, así es que solo tenía que hacer el primer movimiento, solo esperaba que no estuviese enojada con él o algo por el estilo. Poniendo una sonrisa en su cara, rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza. "¡Hey, Sakura-chan!"

Se sorprendió cuando la chica alzó rápidamente la vista con una apariencia conmocionada en su cara. La tasa cayó de sus manos y aterrizó en el suelo cayendo pesadamente, se hizo pedazos y el líquido oscuro manchó el piso café. Una expresión incrédula estaba puesta en su cara, antes de dar algunos pasos hacia el chico. "¡Naruto, estás despierto!"

Naruto cerró sus ojos y rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza. "Yeah, acabo de despertarme. Seguro tuve una siesta larga agradable. Puedo… "

Se detuvo a media frase, cuándo la chica saltó sobre él. Sus ojos disparados se abrieron, revelando a la chica pelirosa justo delante de él, notó que ella le abrazaba. Un sonrojo enorme se topó en su cara y pudo ver que ella tenía las mejillas rojas igualmente, la chica se veía triste, sin embargo. "¿Qué te pasa, Sakura-chan¿Le lastimó alguien?!"

'_Siempre preocupándose por mí, eh, __Naruto_' La chica miró hacia arriba y Naruto se sorprendió de ver una lágrima sola en su mejilla. "Lo siento… "

Esto confundió a Naruto muchísimo, y eso era poco decir. ¿Qué sucedió después de que perdió la conciencia? Luego repentinamente le pegó. ¿Pudo el zorro estúpido haber asumido el control de su cuerpo?¡El monstruo la lastimó!

Estaba a punto de preguntarle que estaba mal, cuando la chica le soltó, le miró de nuevo a los ojos con una expresión seria, pero todavía conmovedora en su cara. "Siento no haberte creído."

Naruto no sabía lo que pasaba. ¿Por qué estaba la chica pidiéndole disculpas? "¿De qué hablas, Sakura-chan?"

"Cuando dijiste que trajiste al nuevo hokage de vuelta a la villa, no te creí y aun me reí de ti. Solo quería decirte que lo siento." Ella luego bajó la mirada. "Espero que me puedas perdonar."

No se atrevía a mirar hacia arriba, asustada de ver la cólera en sus ojos. El silencio del chico normalmente ruidoso no podía ser bueno, cuándo el chico repentinamente comenzó a reír disimuladamente, se volvió asombrada y enojada " Qué es tan chistoso?!"

"No puedo creer que eso sea te haya molestado, Sakura-chan. Ya me olvidé de eso hace mucho tiempo. No dejes que eso te moleste, okay, si estuviera en tus zapatos, probablemente habría hecho lo mismo." Naruto replicó sonriendo abiertamente.

Se sorprendió nuevamente, cuándo la chica pelirosa lo abrazó por segunda vez. "¿Sa..Sakura-chan?¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"¿Qué crees que hago, estúpido?¡Te estoy abrazando!" Sakura replicó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Un sonrojo leve estaba en su cara igualmente.

___**¡**__**Buen movimiento has hecho!¡Esto siente realmente bien!**_

_____'Odio admitirlo, pero estoy de acuerdo._ _Pero por qué no corresponde el abrazo. ¿Fui demasiado atrevida?_ _¿Le asusté?_ _O__ ya no le gusto_'. Sakura pensó con confusión en su cara.Ella soltó al chico con decepción escrita por toda su cara y vio al chico a los ojos, se sorprendió de ver que tenía una apariencia de ensueño e incredulidad en su cara. "¿Naruto?"

El chico se recobró de su estupor y hizo con sus manos un sello. "¡Kai!"

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Naruto?" Sakura preguntó totalmente confundida.

"¿Por qué no se va este genjutsu? Ésta es la forma para cancelarlos bien. Odio cuando algo así ocurre. La primera vez que sea un sueño y esta vez eso un genjutsu. ¡No es justo¡Kai!"

La confusión de Sakura fue reemplazada por dos otras emociones: felicidad, porque se alegró de que hubiera soñado con ella y cólera, porque no podía creer que el chico pensase que ésta era una ilusión. Sabía que hubo una única cosa que salvaría al chico de sí mismo. Agarrando con fuerza su puño, levantó su mano y le pegó en la cabeza.

"¡Ay!¡Por qué hiciste eso, Sakura-Chan!"

Sakura negó con la cabeza, pero sonreia no obstante. "No estás soñando y éste no es un genjutsu. Estoy realmente aquí, Naruto. ¿Pero en realidad has estado soñado conmigo? Creo que eso es un cumplido."

Los ojos de Naruto se ensancharon. ¿No estaba soñando?¿Y ésta no es alguna clase de ilusión? Era muy bueno como para ser verdad. La chica pelirosa no le pegó cuando le dijo que soñó con ella, aun lo tomó como un cumplido, y le había abrazado dos veces igualmente. Esto no podría estar ocurriendo¿correcto? "Si éste no es un genjutsu¿entonces por qué me abrasaste?"

Sakura simplemente tuvo que sonreír cuando vio su expresión confusa. Se vio tan lindo. ¿Realmente había pasado por alto todo acerca del chico? "¿Necesito una buena razón para abrazarte, Naruto? Solo estoy feliz de que hayas despertado. Has estado durmiendo todo el santo día y parecía que no ibas a despertarte por mucho tiempo, y quería agradecerte por perdonarme."

"Pero si no te gustó eso, no lo haré nuevamente." Sakura terminó con un abadejo falseado en su cara.

"No, no quise decir eso . Me gustó bastante, solo estaba sorprendido. Tú sabes, no soy Sasuke, sólo quieres abrazarle¿cierto? Solo no podía creerlo." Naruto contestó con sus manos delante de él.

Sakura dejó caer su cabeza. ¿En verdad actuaba de ese modo? Le había tratado mal antes sin tener ninguna razón, pero lo bueno fue que dijo que le gustó el abrazo. "No pienso que no pueda abrazarte, Naruto. Sé cómo te traté antes, pero todo eso cambiará. Quiero decir que eres importante para mí." Ella acabó con una sonrisa grande.

Naruto no lo podía creer. ¿Hubo dicho ella realmente eso?¿Le escucho bien?

Sakura se sorprendió cuando el chico repentinamente la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Un sonrojo se topó en su cara y no supo cómo actuar, sus manos temblaban y sus mejillas le quemaban, no tenia escapatoria ahora. Le gustó este sentimiento y no quería dejarlo ir, puso sus brazos alrededor de él también y dejó que calor la confortarla. Cuando miró hacia su cara, le asombró encontrar una lágrima perdida, soltó al niño y dio un paso atrás " Qué te pasa, Naruto."

El chico le dio una gran sonrisa, antes de dar la vuelta para enjugarse las lágrimas. "Solo estoy feliz. Ésta es la primera vez que alguien me dice algo parecido y solo me hizo querer llorar."

Sakura repentinamente lo entendió. ¿Era realmente la primera persona en decirle algo así?¡Eso es terrible! Poniendo una mano en su hombro, le dio una mirada seria, esto no estaba bien. La cara de Naruto no estaba triste, a Naruto se le obligó a sonreír. "Vayamos a la cocina, Naruto. Estábamos a punto de comer, así es que deberías unirte a nosotros. Mi madre es una gran cocinera, tu sabes."

El chico asintió y le dio una sonrisa. "¡Gracias, Sakura-chan, eres la mejor!"

Ella devolvió la sonrisa y empezaron a caminar hacia la cocina. Cuando alcanzaron la puerta, Sakura tuvo un presentimiento en su estómago, solo sabía que algo se fue. Abriendo la puerta en una maniobra veloz, Sakura vio a sus padres caerse al suelo. "¡Así es que ustedes nos escuchaban!"

Ichigo se puso de pie y rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza. "No, esto es simplemente una coincidencia. Su madre y yo justamente veníamos a llamarle." Él volteó su cabeza para ver al chico rubio y se hizo pasar por muy sorprendido. "¡Naruto, estas despierto!"

Sakura suspiró y le ayudó a su madre a ponerse de pie. "Esperé esto de papá, mamá. Pero usted… "

Yuki sonrió abiertamente y dirigió su rostro a la oreja de su hija. "Lo siento, querida, pero entré cuando ustedes se abrazaban, así es que no quise hacerlo, pero se veían tan lindos."

Sakura se puso totalmente roja otra vez y una vena apareció en su frente. "¡Si hacen algo así otra vez, luego me mudo tan pronto como llegamos a casa, entienden!" Ella pasó de largo a su madre con un ceño fruncido grande en su cara.

"Entonces, ella es así con sus padres también. Espeluznante." Naruto dijo a nadie en particular.

"Es así en momentos como este, pero la mayoría de las veces es tan linda y cortés como estaba contigo." Ichigo respondió suspirando.

Repentinamente le pegó a Naruto. Se dirigió al hombre a su lado y le jaló hacia la sala, esto confundió a Yuki muchísimo, pero simplemente se encogió de hombros y dirigió sus pasos hacia la cocina. Cuando Naruto finalmente soltó al pobre tipo, se dirigió a él con una expresión incrédula en su cara. "¿Así es que usted es realmente su padre?"

Sonriendo abiertamente, Ichigo asintió. "Yeah, perdón por no decírtelo."

"Pero me dijiste que tu nombre era Kuroi Ichigo. ¿Debería ser su apellido ' Haruno '?" Naruto replicó con confusión escrita sobre su cara.

"Pues bien, eso es cierto, pero no completamente. "Para que veas, mi nombre verdadero es Kuroi Ichigo, excepto después de que me casé con Yuki, hemos decidido conservar su apellido, porque le gustaba su apellido. Tuvo algo que ver con su pelo, no presté atención, así es que decidí cambiar mi apellido en ' Haruno '" Ichigo contesto con una sonrisa en su cara.

Naruto asintió, pero todavía no lo entendía. "¿Pero por qué me mintió?"

El hombre pelicafe negó con la cabeza. "No mentí. Todavía uso mi apellido cuando estoy trabajando y esta misión fue traer una de mis espadas para alguien, así es que usé mi nombre. ¿Entiendes ahora, kid?"

Naruto sonrió y asintió. Pero entonces repentinamente lo entendió. Esa era la razón por la que se desmayó en primer lugar. "Maldición, si usted es el padre de Sakura-chan…Mierda… "

Sonriendo, Ichigo colocó una mano en el hombro del niño. "No te preocupes, niño. Estoy bien contigo amando a mi hija."

Los ojos de Naruto se ampliaron. "Pero… pero, usted sabe de ÉL… " El niño dijo, señalando su estómago.

El hombre asintió con una sonrisa. "Sí, y sé que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para contenerlo, niño. He visto cuánto amas a mi hija y sé que la tratarías bien, me agradas y eso no cambió, hombre pequeño. Estoy de hecho agradecido de que ames tanto a mi hija, sé que la has protegido muchas veces y solo quiero darte las gracias."

Una sonrisa honesta se topó en la cara de Naruto. Estaba a punto de pasar de largo al hombre cuando este colocó una mano en su hombro. "No se dé por vencido." Antes de que el niño pudiese contestar, el hombre había desaparecido. 'Gracias, hombre viejo.'

___--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Naruto finalmente llegó a la cocina y vio que todo el mundo estaba ya sentado en una de las sillas. Ichigo y Yuki en un lado y Sakura en el otro, se sentó al lado de la chica pelirosa, pero accidentalmente rosó el brazo de ella con el suyo mientras se sentaba. Naruto estaba muy ocupado sentándose como para ver las mejillas rojas de la chica a su lado. Ichigo lo vio sin embargo y le dio a su hija una pose guay, lo que causó que se sonroje aun más.

Naruto estaba sorprendido de ver algo verde en su plato. Lo recogió con sus palillos y comenzó a mirarlos fijamente. "¿Qué es esto, Haruno-san?"

La mujer sonrió viendo el desatino del muchacho con su comida. "Ante todo, llámeme Yuki y esa es espinaca, Naruto. Es un vegetal, es bueno para ti, querido. Simplemente cómalo."

Naruto asintió y trajo las cosas verdes a su boca. Una sonrisa se topó en su cara y sus ojos se ampliaron. "¡Esto está bueno, Yuki-san¡Usted es una gran cocinera!"

"Pues bien, gracias, Naruto." Sus ojos casi sobresalieron de su cabeza, cuando vio que el niño ya había terminado su plato.

Sakura vio esto también y negó con la cabeza. "No deje que eso le moleste, mamá, siempre ha sido así."

"¿Huh?" Naruto preguntó confundido.

"¡Nada, nada!" Sakura dijo agitando sus manos delante de ella. "Solo hablaba de lo rápido que puedes comer."

El chico asintió con una sonrisa en su cara. "¡Eso quiere decir que me gusta!"

Sakura no lo pudo evitar, solo pudo sonreír después de verle así. 'En verdad me gusta. No sé por qué, pero en cierta forma me da la impresión de que le quiero más que simplemente como amigo.'

_______**'Solo admítelo, chica. Estas enamorada de él. Después de abrazarle de esa forma, él es la única cosa en **__**t**__**u mente y te sonrojas todo el tiempo. ¡Caramba, **__**no te pusiste así ni siquiera cuando **__**Sasuke-kun**__** casi t**__**e besó!**_'

_______'Yeah__, estas en lo correcto, pienso. Él simplemente radia tanto calor y es tan adictivo._ _No quiero dejarlo. ¡Él necesita quedarse!'_

_________**'¿**__**Así es que puedes salirse con la tuya con él?'**_

___________'¡__S__i…__ oye un momento, __no …__ no como eso, tu pervertida!'_

_____________**'Solo pídele que se quede, como mamá dijo. De ese modo habrá bastantes oportunidades para hacerle tuyo.'**_

_______________'Pero no sé que siento por__Sasuke-k__un__ ahora._ _Quiero saber eso primero._ _Necesito ordenar__ mis sentimientos primero, s__olo dame un tiempo.'_

_________________**'¡**__**Cualquier cosa que digas, pero él podría irse cuando **__**estés**__** lista… solo **__**apresúrate**____**¡**__**Shannaro**__**!¡**__**Quiero abrazarle otra vez!'**_

_____________________'tu pervertida'_

Todos terminaron de comer y Naruto y Sakura se volvieron caminando a la sala de estar. Sakura se sentó en el sofá otra vez, dejándole el espacio suficiente para que alguien más se siente a su lado. Naruto se sentó en la silla sin embargo. "¿Entonces, cuáles son tus planes, Naruto?"

El nombrado se dirigió a la pelirosa y le dio una sonrisa. "Pues bien, sospecho que tengo que regresar mañana. Solo espero poder pasar la noche, me habría gustado quedarme más tiempo, pero no pienso que a tus padres y ti te guste eso."

Ichigo entró en el cuarto con una sonrisa en su cara. "Eres bienvenido a quedarte, Naruto, has ayudado a mí y mi familia repetidas veces, es lo menos que puedo hacer para recompensarte. Y por aquí puedo tener algún tiempo libre con Yuki. Si Sakura está de acuerdo puedes quedarte las vacaciones. ¿Qué te parece, cariño?"

Naruto con vacilación miró hacia la chica pelirosa. "¡Que pasa con esa mirada, Naruto! No quiero que te quedes; Te ordeno que te quedes. ¡Puede hacerse terriblemente solitario aquí afuera sin amigos y mamá y papá están siempre ocupados, así es que tienes que quedarte a hacerme compañía!"

_____________________'¿__Cómo estuvo__ eso?_'

_______________________**'Eso estuvo perfecto, chica. Me**__** gusta la forma que pones **__**orden con él. Simplemente mírele, él se pone nervioso por su atrevimiento.**_ _**¡Continúe con el buen trabajo y obtendrás **__**t**__**u premio inmediatamente!'**_

_'aun no quiero saber lo que quieres decir con premio'_

Naruto rápidamente se puso junto a ellos y asintió. "Pues bien, si lo pones así, no tengo opciones. ¡Gracias!¡Esto significa mucho para mí!¡Más tiempo con la hermosa Sakura-chan siempre es bueno!"

Esto le ganó un sonrojo de la belleza pelirosa y un golpe en la cabeza. "¡No me haga pasar vergüenza de ese modo delante de mi papá, tu idiota!"

"¡Ay, eso fue demasiado, Sakura-chan!" Naruto hizo pucheros. Era de todos modos Sakura poderosa y agresiva como siempre.

Sakura tuvo que refrenar su risa y pensó en algo engañoso. "¡Pues bien, te lo merecías!¡Mejor me recompensas comprándome un helado mañana!_______________________"_

Naruto estaba confundido. La chica le pegó, pero no fuerte como normalmente lo hizo. ¿Y qué es eso de comprarle un helado?¿Estaba ella haciéndole insinuaciones amorosas?! No… él ha debido haber oído mal o algo por el estilo. Entonces repentinamente recordó algo sin embargo. "Un problema sin embargo. ¿Dónde voy a dormir?"

Sakura se dirigió al chico con una sonrisa en su cara. "Pues bien, sólo tenemos dos dormitorios. Uno de ellos es para mis padres y yo paso la noche en el otro, el sofá es muy pequeño, así es que no puedes dormir sobre el, así es que sospecho que no hay elección. Si no quieres pasar la noche en la cocina, vas a tener que dormir conmigo."

Sakura no comprendió por qué comenzó su inner a sonreír burlonamente.

Los ojos de Naruto se ampliaron. ¡Dormir con Sakura-chan!

Antes de que pudiese decir otra cosa, Naruto se cayó de su silla. Sakura brincó del sofá del susto y se sentó al lado del chico. La sangre salía de su nariz y miraba como si fuese el hombre más feliz del mundo, aunque había perdido completamente el conocimiento. "¿Naruto?!"

Ichigo puso una de sus manos sobre su cara y negó con la cabeza. La chica no tenía idea de lo que acababa de decir.

Sakura intentó despertar al chico, pero no pudo. ¿Por qué se desmayaba así después de oír esas palabras?_______________________ '__Un momento… yo dije que tenía que dormir en un colchón en el suelo, no hizo yo… '_

___________________________**'¡**__**Haha**__**, ya quisieras, chica!'**_

_____________________________Con mil demonions_

_______________________________**'Bien, mira**__** el lado alegre.**_ _**¡Debe encontrarte atractiv**__**a!'**_

_________________________________'Tu pervertida'_

_________________________________**'¡**__**Tan **__**cierto!'**_

* * *

Espero, este capitulo haya sido de su agrado_________________________________**  
**_

____________________Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo y a los que no ...de todos modos gracias por leer

Tambien agradesco a todos los que dejaron sus comentarios, cada capítulo intento disminuir el número de errores y hacer caso a sus sugerencias.

Hasta la proxima que no estoy sguro de cuando sea, pero será antes del próximo fin de semana._________________________________**  
**_


	6. Día 5: El amor está en el aire

Bueno, la verdad no sé si este capítulo lo puse antes de tiempoPero eso ya no tiene importancia

"convesación normal"**  
**

_p_****_ensamiento_

****_____**inner sakura, kyuubi**_****

* * *

**Día 5:** **El amor está en el aire**

"¿Dónde…dónde estoy?" Naruto dijo después de traer una de sus manos hacia su cabeza. Dolía como el demonio. Se despertó después de oír alguna clase de gruñido. El ruido se hizo más y más fuerte y se cansaba de este. Pero en cierta forma pudo evitar sentir que había oído ese sonido antes

Abriendo los ojos, pudo ver que estaba en alguna clase de alcantarilla. Puso una de sus manos en la tierra para ayudarse a ponerse en pie, pero se sorprendió cuando vio que el piso estaba mojado. "¡¿Maldito, como es que de todos los lugares del mundo tuve que terminar aquí otra vez?!"

Poniéndose en pie, dirigió sus pasos hacia los sonidos que venían de lo profundo de la mazmorra oscura. Dando una vuelta a la izquierda, finalmente terminó en la fuente de los gruñidos. Ante él estaba el gran portón metálico. Mirando hacia arriba, pudo ver que el chakra rojo tomaba forma .

_**'**__**¡ bienvenido**__** a**__** mi **____**hogar**__**', kit**__**!'**_

Naruto tuvo que dar un paso atrás cuando oyó el tono que la bestia usó. "Oye, no me culpes. No te quería dentro de mí tampoco. Culpa al yondaime. Él es el que no ha maldecido a los dos."

********_____**Sí, pero t**__**ú**__** tienes la culpa igualmente. Sin t**__**i podría**__** haber sido libre ahora. **__**¡**__**Entonces, voy a hacerte sufrir**__**¡**_****************

"Puedes hacerme sufrir todo lo que quieras. ¡Soy mucho más fuerte que tú de cualquier manera, así que intenta todo lo que quieras, tu baka-kitsune!" Naruto resòmdió con una expresión confiada en su cara.

****_________**Estas**__** muy confiado**____** bien, **__**¡¿**__**qué harás cuando**__** traiga a uno de tus amigos¡**__**Sólo neces**__**ito un segundo de control y **__** puedo matar a cualesquier**__**a**__** de sus personas importantes, kit!**_'

"¡Ahora tengo amigos que me ayudaran a atravesar todo¡Los protegeré con mi vida, así es que no tendrás una sola oportunidad para lastimarlos¡Moriré antes de que te deje lastimarlos!" Naruto gritó como respuesta.

****_____________**Mientras seas mi contenedor, nunca serás aceptado. Tu amiga **__**pelirosa**__** es igual al resto. ¡Cuando se entere de m**__**í, ella te abofeteará y se escapará**__**Solo es algo natural **__**de todas maneras**__**¡Todo el mundo odia a los monstruos!**_****

Naruto cayó de rodillas y las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos. "¡No, mientes¡¡Sakura-chan no es así, tu monstruo!"

****_____________________**¿**__**Estas realmente seguro?¡Entonces por qué no tienes el valor de **__**decírselo**__**, eh¡Estas asustado de que te deje, no es cierto!'**_

Naruto no supo cómo responder a eso. "No es el momento correcto aún. Se lo diré eventualmente."

_______________________**vElla te va a dejar, kit. Simplemente igual que al resto. ¡Cuenta con eso!**_****

El zorro demonio se retiró a su jaula riéndose de frenéticamente.______________________****___________________________**Nunca **__**serás**__** amado, siempre estarás solo. ¡**__**Es tu destino!**_****

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron rápidamente y vio que se encontraba en el cuarto rosado otra vez. Era el mismo cuarto en el que despertó el día anterior. Pero había una leve diferencia sin embargo. Estaba sobre la alfombra rosada y no en la cama. Poniendo bajo control su respiración, lentamente se sentó correctamente. Estas pesadillas con el Kyuubi, se volvían más frecuentes y no le ayudaban en absoluto. Un sueño tranquilo por las noches era algo que ocurría muy raras veces últimamente.

Oyendo una respiración apagada a su izquierda, volteó su cara para ver qué lo causaba. Sus ojos se ampliaron cuando vio a su amiga pelirosa en la cama. Su sorpresa fue rápidamente reemplazada por otra cosa sin embargo. Ella simplemente se veía tan feliz y segura bajo esas sábanas rosadas y eso le hizo alegrarse.___________________________Eso era lo que__ quiso decir__ con__ d__ormir__ con ella…debí haberlo sabido. Realmente me__ estoy__ convirt__iendo__ en un pervertido… __Muchas g__racias__, Ero-__s__ennin_'

___________________________---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Se oyó un estornudo fuera de las aguas termales de la villa de Konoha. Sonándose la nariz, Jiraiya comenzó a sonreír abiertamente. "Esto solo puede significar que alguna chica ardiente está pensando o hablando de mí."

Encogiéndose, agarró su libro y comenzó a tomar notas. Un sonrojo y una hemorragia nasal pequeña eran visibles en su cara. "¡Las chicas de este pueblo son lo mejor!"

"¿¡Que estás haciendo aquí, Jiraiya!?" Una voz desde atrás le llamó.

El ermitaño sapo reconoció esa voz y giró lentamente. Sus ojos se ampliaron de miedo cuándo vio quién estaba allí. Rápidamente dando la vuelta, intentó escaparse tan rápido como sea posible, pero fue muy tarde. Su larga cabellera blanca fue agarrada y no había manera de escapar ya. "¡Por favor, Tsunade, solo buscaba información, mientras tomaba un descanso de mi misión!"

A la mujer no pareció importarle y preparó puño. "Simplemente cállate, tú pervertido. ¡Continúa tu misión y si alguna vez te vuelvo a ver por aquí, vas a perder la cabeza!"

"Tsunade, estoy seguro de de que podamos hablar de esto." Su puño fue traído hacia adelante y antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, ya estaba volando otra vez.

"¡Jiraiya está volando otra vez!!!"

Fue lo último que el oyó, antes de que la hokage de Konoha dirigiese sus pasos hacia las aguas termales con una sonrisa siniestra en su cara. "¡Ahora puedo disfrutar de mi sake en paz!"

___________________________------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Mientras examinaba a la belleza rosada delante de él, no pudo evitar sonreír. Un mechón rosado rebelde estaba sobre sus ojos y pudo notar que le fastidiaba, porque un pequeño ceño fruncido apareció en su cara. Había algo de sudor en su frente igualmente. Se imaginó que era por el calor. Usando su mano derecha, él removió el pelo rosado de su cara y lo puso detrás de su oreja. Accidentalmente tocó su frente al hacerlo. Cuando la chica comenzó a sonreír después de eso, también sonrió honestamente.

Lo que él haría por ver esto todos los días

Poniéndose en pie con una sonrisa, él caminó hacia la puerta. Tuvo que tener cuidado de no tropezar con algo, porque Sakura no parecía ser del tipo ordenada. Las ropas y las hojas de papel yacían en todas partes. Suspirando, echó un último vistazo a la bella niña. "Que sueñes con los angelitos, Sakura-chan."

Cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido y entró al cuarto de baño. Seguía bien somnoliento y no quería hacer nada incorrecto. Cepillar sus dientes estaba fuera de cuestión, porque sabía que no tenía un cepillo de dientes por acá. Y cuando alguien más se enteraba de que él hubo usado su cepillo de dientes, después estaría a punto de experimentar una gran cantidad de dolor.

Negando con la cabeza, abrió la ducha y luego salpicó un poco a su cara. Esto funcionó perfectamente bien. El agua estaba helada y sus ojos se abrieron inmediatamente. Agarrando la toalla, se limpió su cara y sus partes íntimas. Si había algo que había aprendido de Iruka, era que un chico necesitaba mantenerse limpio.

Rápidamente poniéndose la misma ropas, salió caminando del cuarto de baño. La casa estaba todavía bastante oscura y pudo ver que las luces no se apagaban aún. Eso sólo podría decir que todo el mundo estaba todavía dormido. No le prestó atención, porque era siempre el primero en levantarse cuando tenía algún tiempo libre en sus manos.

Caminando hacia la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y sacó un emparedado y un poco de leche. Vertió líquido blanco en una taza y luego se bebió todo de un trago. Luego abrió una de las alacenas y encontró su jarra favorita allí dentro: La mantequilla de maní. Untó la cosa café en el emparedado y limpió el cuchillo que acababa de usar para hacerlo.

Metiéndose en la boca la comida, rápidamente se encaminó hacia la salida. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, cuándo una mano le detuvo. Dando la vuelta, sus ojos se ampliaron y cayó sobre su parte trasera. Fue terrible. Delante de él estaba parado alguna clase de monstruo con ojos verdes, una toalla en su cabeza y su cara era completamente blanca.

Estaba a punto de dar un puñetazo, cuándo vió un poco mejor. No era largo, pero pudo ver un poco de pelo rosado debajo de la toalla. El pelo rosado no era algo muy común en el mundo. "¿Yuki-san?"

La mujer movió sus manos hacia sus ojos y quitó los pedazos verdes. "¿Por qué te ves tan asustado, querido?"

"Espero que no me odie por decir esto, pero le vi como un monstruo ahora mismo. Realmente me dejó frío." Naruto contestó al frotar la parte trasera de su cabeza.

La mujer pelirosa comenzó a reírse y removió la toalla de su cabello. "Lo siento, Naruto. Hago esto para mantenerme joven. No piensas que me veo así por comida sana o algo.¿ No piensas que me veo diez años más joven ahora? Este método realmente surte efecto. Tengo que agradecer a Tsunade-sama por enseñármelo." Ella luego apuntó hacia su cara con una sonrisa grande en ella.

Naruto no entendió y frunció el ceño. Para ser honestos, pensó que nada había cambiado. "Pues bien, realmente no puedo decir que se vea diferente a ayer, Yuki-san…"

La mujer peli rosa se sobresaltó y Naruto pudo ver que una vena apareció en su frente. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y le dio a la mujer una sonrisa nerviosa. Había dicho algo incorrectamente otra vez. Ella se veía exactamente igual a Sakura cuando se enojaba. Había apretado sus puños y la apariencia en sus ojos le asustó. Rápidamente pensando en algo, comenzó a agitar sus manos delante de él para defenderse a sí mismo. "Pero usted todavía se ve hermosa."

Esto pareció apaciguar a la mujer, porque sus ojos regresaron a la normalidad y un sonrojo pequeño vino a su cara. "En realidad piensa eso, Naruto?"

El chico sonrió, porque supo que su plan estaba funcionando. Dándole a la mujer una pose guay, dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta. "Yeah, sólo puedo esperar que Sakura-chan se vuelva tan bella como usted algún día."

Cuando el sonrojo de la mujer se puso más grande, él comenzó a reírse suavemente, pero se aseguró de que la mujer detrás suyo no le oyese. No podría creer que ella tuviera inclinación por esto. Sakura era ya mucho más bella que su madre a sus ojos, pero no hubo manera en el mundo de que él lo diga en voz alta. Y de esa manera él le agradaría aun más a la madre de Sakura. Una sonrisa malvada se topó en su cara por un momento, pero fue rápidamente reemplazada por una seria. "Pues bien, necesito salir, Yuki-san. Estaré de regreso más tarde en la mañana. Ya comí el desayuno, así es que no tiene que esperarme. ¡Adiós!"

La mujer pelirosa negó con la cabeza y salió de su estupor. "¿Un momento, a dónde vas, joven?"

El chico miró por encima de su hombro y le dio una sonrisa. "¡El entrenamiento!"

Y ya había desaparecido en los árboles, antes de que ella pudiese decir cualquier otra cosa. Una sonrisa se topó en su cara. Cerrando la puerta, retomó el camino de regreso a su cama bostezando. Mirando hacia el reloj, pudo ver que era sólo las seis de la mañana. Ese chico estaba loco como para entrenar a esta hora. Bostezando, se encaminó hacia su dormitorio, donde su marido todavía roncaba. Acostándose, ella cerró sus ojos e intentó volver a dormir.

___________________________-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sakura se levantó rápidamente de su cama con sudor cubriendo su frente. Mirando alrededor, pudo ver que estaba en su cuarto. Usando su pijama, se secó el sudor. Había tenido un sueño muy raro esta noche. La primera parte del sueño era igual a las últimas veces. Ella terminaba perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche y luego era atacada por ese fenómeno Gaara otra vez.

Estaba a punto de morir otra vez, cuándo repentinamente sintió algo cálido tocando su frente. No sabía lo que era, pero repentinamente el sol subió y la luz destruyó la oscuridad. La luz causó que la arena que la envolvía desapareciese y el chico pelirojo escapó inmediatamente después de eso sucediese.

Se preguntó que era ese sentimiento en su frente. Era cálido, suave y le hizo sentirse segura por alguna clase de razón. Encogiéndose, miró el tiempo. Ya era diez de la mañana. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo durmiendo? Sabía que eran vacaciones de verano, pero dormir así por mucho tiempo no estaba correcto. Tenía mucho que hacer y con Naruto aquí, las cosas sólo podrían mejorar.

Estaba a punto de despertar al chico sobre el piso, cuando vio que se había ido. Arqueando la ceja, miró debajo de su cama. Había siempre la posibilidad que él hubiese comenzado a rodar en sueños. Pero cuando vio que no estaba allí tampoco, se preocupó. Ella siempre pensó que el chico era duro de levantarse.

Ella salió fuera del cuarto y dirigió sus pasos hacia la sala de estar. Lo que vio al entrar al cuarto la confundió. Su padre veía televisión con sus pies sobre la mesa. Esto era algo como su ritual matutino. Pero su madre por otra parte limpiaba el cuarto. Esto no es lo que la confundió sin embargo. Fue la apariencia en su cara lo que asustó a la chica pelirosa. Su madre era del tipo que odiaba limpiar, pero aquí ella estaba sonriendo mientras lo hacía. Eso no podría estar bien

Ella no era una ninja por nada, así que supo tenía que ser precavida. Ésto podría ser alguna clase de truco. Un enemigo pudo haber realizado un genjutsu o pudo haber manipulado a sus padres. Negando con la cabeza, dirigió sus pasos hacia su madre. Estaba segura de que estaba exagerando. Pasando por su padre, le dio una sonrisa. "Buenos días, mi papito."

"la mañana" Fue Todo el hombre dijo. Estaba tratando de ver directamente a través de ella, porque estaba en frente de la televisión y él quiso ver que ocurría en su programa favorito.

Hasta ahora todo se miraba bien. Cuando finalmente alcanzó a su madre, le dio una palmadita en la espalda. "Buenos días, mamá."

La mujer pelirosa dio la vuelta con una sonrisa grande en su cara. Sakura casi se cayó, por la sonrisa. "¡¿Por qué estas tan feliz?!"

Su madre continuó limpiando, contestando: "Oh, no lo sé pero estoy muy feliz. Es simplemente un día tan bello, entonces por qué no debería estar feliz."

Sakura arqueó la ceja. "Okay…entonces; ¿Sabes dónde está Naruto ahora, mamá? No estaba en nuestro cuarto cuando me desperté."

Esto pareció atraer la atención de la mujer pelirosa. Dndo la vuelta y le dio a su hija una mirada de ensueño. "¡Oh, quieres decir Naruto-kun! Salió temprano por la mañana."

_____________________________¡__Desde cuándo le llama __Naruto-__k__un_ Sakura pensó mientras se ponía muy confusa. "¿Dónde fue? Quise llevarlo al pueblo hoy, así es que necesito encontrarle rápido. O si no será muy tarde."

La mujer sonrió y dio la vuelta otra vez. "Él salió a entrenarse al bosque. Dijo que regresaría más tarde, pero no pienso que estará pronto de regreso. Tenía una mirada realmente seria en su cara y pienso que va a regresar más tarde hoy."

Sakura suspiró. "Pues bien, sospecho que tengo que ir a buscarle. ¡Él todavía tiene que comprarme mi helado y tengo calor ahora mismo, así es que quiero mi helado hoy! Él no va a escaparse con esto." Rápidamente corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño, abrió la ducha. Desvistiéndose, dio un paso bajo el agua fría y se bañó.

Se cepilló los dientes y se peinó y lo había hecho todo en menos de quince minutos. Esto era sumamente difícil para una chica, así es que estaba orgullosa de sí misma. Se puso una camisa verde con una falda roja y botas negras. Tenía que admitir que se veía mejor que su traje usual, pero no era realmente conveniente para una misión.

Pasando corriendo por sus padres dijo adiós. Corrió hacia el bosque y se preguntó dónde estaba el chico. Cuando oyó el sonido de un árbol cayéndose, sus ojos se ampliaron. El árbol grande vino hacia ella y estaba a punto de pegarle cuando vio un borrón anaranjado delante de ella. "¡Naruto!"

El chico hizo el sello de la cruz y diez clones aparecieron. Detuvieron el árbol antes de caer y lo echaron a un lado. Los clones desaparecieron después de esto y Naruto dio la vuelta para mirar a la chica pelirosa. Frotando la parte trasera de su cabeza, comenzó a sonreír cuando vio su hermoso rostro. "Hey, Sakura-chan, perdón por eso. Sospecho que mi entrenamiento se me fue un como de las manos."

"¿Cómo lograste hacer que se caiga el arbol?" Sakura preguntó, quedando un poco atónita.

Naruto comenzó a sonreír abiertamente y caminó hacia la chica pelirosa. "Practicaba mi nueva técnica y sospecho que se salió un poco de control. Necesito enfocar mi energía mejor, entonces podré determinar mejor a que dirección va a caer el árbol."

La chica asintió. "Que técnica nueva aprendiste, Naruto. ¿Lo aprendiste después del examen chunnin?"

"Yeah, Ero-sennin me la enseñó. Puede ser un pervertido, pero el hombre conoce sus cosas. Aquí, déjame mostrártela. Es realmente estupenda."

Él hizo el sello de la cruz otra vez y después de esto un kage bunshin apareció. El verdadero extendió su mano y el clon comenzó a mover sus manos por encima de la palma de la mano del real. Los ojos de Sakura se ampliaron cuando una esfera de chakra comenzó a formarse en la mano del chico. "Éste es el Rasengan, Sakura-chan."

Él luego se dirigió hacia un árbol y empujó la esfera hacia él. "¡Rasengan!"

Sakura se asombró cuando vio que la esfera de chakra atravesó el árbol. El árbol se cayó, pero en dirección contraria esta vez. Dando al chico una mirada incrédula, empezó a mirarle fijamente. "Eso es tan genial, Naruto. Pienso que es tan fuerte como la tecnica que Sasuke-kun usó en las finales contra Gaara."

Naruto estaba demasiado ocupado sonriendo abiertamente, que no pudo notar el sonrojo en el rostro de la chica. Cuando ella se dio cuenta de algo. Ya había admitido para sí misma que le gustaba el chico, pero ahora él mostró en realidad ser realmente fuerte igualmente. Y esto le hizo aun más perfecto. Y no ayudaba que sus bíceps no estuviesen cubiertos por algo. Él llevaba puesta una camisa con mangas cortas, así es que sus músculos estaban claramente visibles.

_______________________________**¡**__**Oh Dios mío!**_ _**¡**__**No puedo aguantarme más**__**¡Quiero sentir esos brazos alrededor de mí!**_ _**¡**__**Shannaro**___

Naruto finalmente se dirigió a la chica y se sorprendió de ver que ella lo miraba fijamente con una apariencia de ensueño en sus ojos. Él inmediatamente se puso completamente rojo y comenzó a rascar la parte trasera de su cabeza. Miró por encima de su hombro para ver quién estaba detrás, pero cuando vio que nadie estaba allí, se puso aun más rojo. ¡Ella clavaba los ojos en él!

Estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando sus ojos se ampliaron. No podía ser cierto. ¡Parpadeó pocas veces para asegurarse, pero todavía estaba allí! La chica pelirosa delante de él tenía un poco de baba al lado de su boca.¡Oh Dios mío¡Esto no puede estar ocurriendo¿cierto?

Negando con la cabeza, él movió su mano izquierda hacia el pedacito de babe y lo quitó con su pulgar. La chica pelirosa no pareció esperar esto, porque en el momento en que lo hizo, ella gritó y trajo de vuelta su puño. Antes de que él aun pudiese reaccionar, ella le pegó en toda la cara. El chico salió volando y se detuvo después de pegar a un árbol. "Maldicion, sigues siendo fuerte, Sakura-chan… "

Sakura parpadeó dos veces y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Corrió hacia el chico y le ayudó a levantarse. Su cara estaba totalmente enrojecida y removió la suciedad de la ropa del chico. "Lo siento, Naruto. Estaba ensimismada y tu toque me asustó un poco."

"¡No te preocupes, pero al menos dame una advertencia la próxima vez, Sakura-chan!"

La chica sacó la lengua y le dio un golpe alegre en la cabeza. "Vamos, Naruto. Vayamos a la villa cerca de aquí. Conozco algunas tiendas estupendas por allí y estoy segura de que pasaremos un buen rato."

Naruto no lo podía creer. La chica de sus sueños realmente le pedía que vaya con ella. Esto era algo así como una cita. Hubo sólo un pensamiento en su mente. El mundo debe estar acabándose…El asintió y esto ganó una hermosa sonrisa de la chica pelirosa.

"¡Pues bien, vamos!" Sakura dijo antes de empezar a correr hacia la pequeña villa con Naruto no muy lejos de ella.

_____________________________________---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Yuki finalmente se sentó después de limpiar la casa de campo entera. Ya se obscurecía y los dos jóvenes ninjas aún no regresaba. Ella sabía que no tenía que preocuparse por ellos, pero su instinto maternal le fastidiaba. En cierta forma odiaba que su hija se quede afuera hasta tan tarde. Había ocurrido muchas veces antes, por su vida como ninja, pero en cierta forma ella simplemente no podía acostumbrarse.

Se sorprendió cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Mirando por encima de su hombro, pudo ver que era su marido pelicafé. "No te preocupes, Yuki. Naruto está con ella también. Probablemente solo se olvidaron del tiempo. Son ninjas. Pienso que se pueden cuidar por si mismos mucho mejor de lo que pensamos."

La mujer se calmó y le dio a su hombre una sonrisa. "No sé lo que haría sin ti, amor." Lo abrazó y le dio un beso apasionado en los labios. Ichigo la jaló más cerca haciendo aun más profundo el beso. Cuando oyó a su esposa gemir, comenzó a sonreír. Le gustaba tener esta clase de control sobre la mujer que amaba. Aun después de tantos años, él todavía la amaba tanto como antes.

Estaban tan perdidos en el momento, que no oyeron la puerta abrirse. "¡Eew¡Vayan a un cuarto! Hay más personas viviendo aquí¿saben?!"

Rápidamente se separaron y giraron hacia la voz. Sakura les daba una apariencia asqueada, mientras Naruto sonreía abiertamente. Naruto llevaba algunas bolsas en sus manos igualmente. Ambos chicos tenían manchas de helado en sus caras, entonces Ichigo entendió que solo habían ido por helado.

Los dos padres se sorprendieron de ver que Naruto llevaba puestas ropas diferentes. Ichigo se acercó al chico y colocó una mano en su hombro. "¡Ropa agradable, hombre!"

Él llevaba puesta una camisa naranja con un dragón rojo en ella. Sus pantalones cortos eran negros con dragones rojos también. "Gracias, hombre viejo. ¡Sakura-chan me llevó de compras a la pequeña villa al norte y fue genial¡Ella me hizo pasar a muchas tiendas diferentes y las personas allí fueron muy agradables conmigo¡Así es que ambos compramos algunas ropas nuevas!"

Naruto solo pudo sonrojarse cuando recordó lo que sucedió. Sakura dijo que necesitaba ropas nuevas también y le había arrastrado dentro de varias tiendas de ropa. Él ahora sabía por qué todo el mundo se quejaba de las mujeres cuando iban de compras, pero en cierta forma, no le prestó atención en absoluto.

La chica pelirosa se había probado varias ropas y se mostró con ellas. Ella luego le preguntó si se veía bien con ellas. Esto siguió todo el día y le había causado bastantes hemorragias nasales. La chica estaba hermosa con todo lo que llevase puesto, pero algunas ropas le hicieron ver más hermosa de lo que ya era.

Naruto pensó que era buen momento y puso las bolsas en el piso. Buscó entre ellas y sonrió cuando encontró un bolso plateado. Lo sacó de las otras bolsas y se lo pasó a la chica pelirosa, quien le dio una mirada confusa. "No recuerdo ese bolso."

El chico le dio otra sonrisa y le tendió el bolso. "Es un regalo. Fuiste muy agradable conmigo hoy, solo quería darte esto como agradecimiento."

"Aw, no tenías que hacerlo, Naruto." Sakura dijo sujetando el regalo. Estaba a punto de decir algo más, cuando vio lo que había dentro. Después de parpadear pocas veces para asegurarse, levantó su cabeza rápidamente en estado de chock.

"¡Sabía que te gustaba eso!" Naruto dijo al poner ambas manos detrás de su espalda.

Sakura finalmente recobró la compostura y negó con la cabeza. "No, no puedo aceptar esto, Naruto. ¡Esto es demasiado!"

El chico se le acercó y colocó una de sus manos en su hombro. "¡Tu lo mereces, Sakura-chan! Quería darte un regalo agradable y no puedo devolverlo. Y sabes que tan terco puedo ser. ¡Así es que solo pruébatelo¡Estoy seguro de que Ichigo y Yuki-san quieren saber lo que es también!"

La chica pelirosa a su lado le dio una cálida sonrisa desde su corazón antes de tomar el bolso y salir corriendo a su cuarto.

Ichigo dirigió sus pasos hacia el chico y le dio una mirada curiosa. "Ella seguro pareció feliz. ¿Simplemente qué le compraste, hijo?"

"Solo espera. ¡Estoy seguro de que te sorprenderás también, Ichigo!" Naruto contestó con una sonrisa en su cara.

Esperaron por algún rato y cambiaron de dirección hacia el dormitorio cuando oyeron la puerta abrirse. La chica pelirosa salía caminando del cuarto y la mandíbula de Naruto casi alcanzó el suelo. Sus ojos casi salieron de improviso y tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de abrazarla.

"¡Mira lo que me compró Naruto, mamá!"

Sakura llevaba puesto un vestido verde esmeralda que se veía fantástico con su pelo rosado y sus ojos verdes. Era un bonito vestido corto, porque llegaba bien abajo de sus rodillas. Tenía flores de cerezo por todo el vestido y mostraba sus curvas en simplemente los lugares correctos. Parecía que el vestido estaba hecho para ella. Naruto sólo podría usar una palabra para describirla ahora mismo: Perfecta.

Ichigo no se veía mucho mejor que Naruto por el momento. No podría creer qué tan bien se veía su hija con ese vestido. Hubo una cosa que le molestó un poco sin embargo. No sabía que su hija estuviese tan bien desarrollada ya. Todavía podría recordar a su pequeña flor, cuando jugaba en los campos cubiertos de hierba.

Su madre clavó los ojos en ella con mirada de ensueño, antes de darle un abrazo. "¡Wow, te ves hermosa, querida¡Esto debió de ser carísimo!"

Sakura retrocedió algunos pasos y asintió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. "Yeah, costaba mucho dinero, pero me gustó mucho. Naruto estaba de acuerdo conmigo y dijo que el vestido estaba hecho para mí, pero no tenía suficiente dinero para comprarlo…"

Ella luego se dirigió a dicho chico con una gran sonrisa en su cara. El chico estaba mirándole con una mirada de ensueño y pudo notar que estaba a punto de tener una hemorragia nasal. No era del tipo pervertida, pero en cierta forma se sintió halagada.

_____________________________________**¡**__**Anotacion!**_

Asombró al chico saltando hacia él. Puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura y colocó su frente en el hombro del chico. Esto se veía algo tonto, porque ella era más grande que él, pero no le prestó atención. Ella solo quiso abrazarle hasta morir por el momento… no literalmente por supuesto. "¡Muchas gracias, Naruto!"

Naruto, quien finalmente se recobró del choque, trajo sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la chica igualmente y sonrió. "No hay de qué. Te ves tan hermosa con ese vestido. Sería una lástima dejarlo en la tienda de ese modo."

La chica pelirosa fue traída de vuelta por sus palabras y comenzó a sonrojarse furiosamente. Repentinamente ella no pudo pensar correctamente más ya y no pudo controlar sus acciones. Se abalanzó y besó al chico en la mejilla antes de separarse de él. Se marchó dando media vuelta después de eso.

El chico se puso tan rojo como una langosta y casi se desmayó por tercera vez en esta semana. Trajo su mano hacia su mejilla y obtuvo una apariencia de ensueño e incrédula en su cara. No lo podía creer. ¿Ella realmente le había besado!?

La chica pelirosa abrió la puerta de su cuarto, antes de que Naruto pudiese decir cualquier otra cosa. "Me voy a la cama, porque estoy muy cansada y tengo planes para mañana temprano. ¿Verdad, Naruto?"

Los ojos del chico se abrieron y se giró hacia la chica, solo para encontrar la puerta cerrada. Sus piernas finalmente se agotaron y cayó sobre su parte trasera. La apariencia de ensueño en su cara nunca le dejó y jsolamente tuvo que sonreír. Estas vacaciones no podría ponerse mejor. Primero consigue ir de compras sin ser sacado a patadas y luego la chica de sus sueños le besa. Éste tiene que ser el mejor día en su vida.

Él fue sacado de sus pensamientos, cuándo Ichigo le palmeo en su hombro. "Buen movimiento allí, pequeño hombre. Tú en realidad hiciste a mi pequeña flor feliz. No esperaba que fueses del tipo romántico."

Naruto se sonrojó y dirigió sus pasos hacia la cocina. "Pienso que voy a comer algo. Este sentimiento curioso en mi estómago se mantiene fastidiándome."

Yuki suspiró y siguió al chico. 'Él todavía no sabe lo que son las mariposas en el estómago… Eso no es hambre, Naruto Lo que sientes es mucho más…eso es amor…Y estoy feliz de que cuides tanto de ella.'

_____________________________________---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sakura se acomodó debajo de las sábanas de su cama. Sus mejillas estaban ardiendo y su corazón latía como loco. El chico era realmente más tierno y más amoroso en el mundo. Ya estaba deseando el entrenamiento de mañana. Desde que todo había ido así bien el hoy, le había preguntado al chico si podía entrenar con él. El chico había estado de acuerdo por supuesto.

Pero el chico pareció nunca dejar de asombrarla. Primero la salva de Gaara, luego repentinamente aparece, y ahora le compró un vestido hermoso. No sabía por qué, pero no quería perderle. El chico parecía tan cercano ahora y le hizo sentirse todo cálido. Y no estaba dispuesta a dejar a ese calor irse.

Sus ojos se ampliaron cuando repentinamente se dio cuenta de algo. No había pensado en Sasuke todo el tiempo. Estaba sólo pensando en el ninja número uno hiperactivo. ¿Estaba realmente enamorada de él?¿Y por qué se siente entonces mucho mejor que seguir alrededor de Sasuke todo el tiempo?

Ella trajo sus dedos a sus los labios y sonrió.

___________________________________________**Qui**__**eres hacerlo **__**muevamente**____**¿**__**no es **__**a**__**sí**_

_______________________________________________¡__No hablo contigo!'_

_________________________________________________**Conseguiste**__** admitirlo, chica. **__**¡**__**Quiere salirte con la tuya con él tanto como yo!'**_

_______________________________________________'__Tal vez, pero mi forma es diferente a la tu_ya. _Eso es seguro, pervertida.'_

___________________________________________________**¡**__**Ella confesó!**_ _**¡Por fin!**_ _**¡Ahora, has t**__**u **__**movimiento**_

___________________________________________________'__Yeah__, tal vez es tiempo._ _No quiero perder este senti__miento y como un ninja que soy, tengo__ que usar todo el tiempo que puedo__ para__ conseguir __ser_ _feliz_. _No es como__ que__Sasuke-__k__un__ alguna vez me habría dado una oportunidad de cualquier manera._ _Y pienso que __Sasuke-__k__un__ no es incluso lo que quiero más ya._ _No, no pienso eso, sé eso._ _¡__Uzumaki__Naruto__, no has terminado conmigo aún!'_

_______________________________________________________**¡**__**Luego decíde**__**te**__** por ello, chica!**_ _**¡Déjame sentirlo!**_

_________________________________________________________Tú en realidad necesitas calmarte, tu sabes'_

___________________________________________________________**Eres tan pervertida como **__**yo '**_

___________________________________________________________¡__No, no lo __s__oy!'_

_____________________________________________________________**Luego dime por qué**____**salía**__** cuando le vi**__**ste**__** después de su entrenamiento.**_ _**¡**__**M**__**irabas a su cuerpo¡No me puedes mentir!'**_

_______________________________________________________________¡__Debiste__ ver mal!'_

_________________________________________________________________**¿**__**Por qué me molesto aun?**_

___________________________________________________________________¡__Solo c__állate y dé__jame__ dormir!'_

_____________________________________________________________________**¡**__**Apuesto a que incluso vas a soñar con él!'**_

_____________________________________________________________________¡_S_olo cállate!'  
_

* * *

____________________________________________________________________Bueno aquí temina el capítulo.

Nuevamente, muchas gracias a todos por leer. Estoy intentando mejorar en lo concerniente a la ortografía

Intentaré poner la continuación antes del domingo, pero nada segurotodo depende si me da la gana XD

Me despido, hasta la proxima.


	7. Día 6: Casi allí

Y quein pidió nuevo capi?????

bueno, les traigo la continuación.

espero que lo disfruten...

"conversación normal"**  
**

_'pensamiento'_

_**'inner sakura'**_

* * *

**Día 6:** **Casi allí**

Naruto se levantó rápidamente de su colchón con los ojos ensanchados otra vez. Respiraba agitadamente y toda su cara estaba empapada en sudor. Mirando alrededor, vio que estaba en el cuarto rosado. Suspirando aliviado, usó su mano para secar un poco el sudor. Esos sueños con el zorro demonio ya no eran divertidos. No podía tener una buena noche de descanso en todas estas vacaciones de verano. Pero lo que le asustó mas era que sabía que el Kyuubi estaba en lo correcto. En el momento en que Sakura se entere del baka-kitsune, le dejaría al igual que el resto de resto de la villa.

Estabilizando su respiración, se puso de pie. Caminó hacia el reloj despertador y lo cogió. Sus ojos no estaban completamente abiertos aún, así es que tuvo que ver los números rojos muy de cerca. ¡Era casi las siete de la mañana! "Maldición, dormí demasiado… "

Mirando por encima de su hombro, pudo ver que su amiga pelirosa seguía durmiendo silenciosamente sobre la cama. Sonriendo, decidió dejarle descansar por algunos minutos más. Simplemente no quiso arruinar la linda vista que tenía delante.

Abriendo la puerta, caminó hacia el cuarto de baño y rápidamente se lavó. Habían comprado un cepillo de dientes ayer igualmente, así es que pudo cepillarse los dientes ahora. No quiso pasar estas vacaciones con mal aliento por supuesto. Se puso sus ropas nuevas otra vez y e hizo ,la pose de 'nice guy' frente al espejo. Tenía que admitir que Sakura tenía buen gusto. Estas ropas eran lo mejor.

Salió del cuarto de baño y se encaminó hacia la cocina. Se sentía muy generoso esta mañana, así es que haría algo que nunca hizo antes. Hacer el desayuno para alguien más. Miró alrededor para ver que opciones tenía. Había un tostador y había bastante comida en el refrigerador, así como jugo de naranja.

Se decidió por el jugo de naranja, pero no sabía qué clase de comida escoger. Encogiéndose, agarró dos emparedados y los metió en el tostador. No era algo original, pero para ser honesto no sabía cómo hacer otra cosa. Trató de encontrar algo de ramen, pero en cierta forma no había nada de eso en la casa de campo entera. Tendría que compensarlo cuando vuelva a la villa.

El tostador emitió un pip y el pan tostado salió disparado. Agarró los dos emparedados y puso algo de mantequilla y jalea en ellos. Sabía cuánto le gustaba a la chica el sabor a fresa. Sirvió el jugo de naranja en un vaso y puso todo en un plato. Feliz con su trabajo, se encaminó hacia el cuarto rosado otra vez.

Abrió la puerta con su espalda y se cuidó de no asustar a la chica. Miró a la belleza rosada y pudo ver que estaba todavía durmiendo. Agréguenle un par de alas y sería un ángel. Era realmente demasiado afortunado de poder estar aquí con ella, estas eran verdaderamente las mejores vacaciones de verano que alguna vez tendría.

En cierta forma se habían vuelto más cercanos durante estos últimos días y se enrojeció simplemente pensando en eso. Ella le había abrazado varias veces hasta ahora y después estaba el beso. Poniendo el plato en la mesita de noche, trajo una mano hacia su mejilla besada. Era el único lugar en su cara que no había lavado. ¡No iba a lavar esa mejilla nunca de nuevo!

Pero no estaba seguro de cómo actuar. ¿Debería pensar que hay algo más¿Le estaba gustando a ella o era solo un beso amistoso? De cualquier forma estaba feliz con la chica pelirosa. Era la mejor amiga que alguna vez tendría, aun si ella no correspondiese su amor. Y siempre estaría allí para ella…siempre. Una sonrisa se topó en su cara zorruna mientras pensaba en la chica de sus sueños. Siempre fue y siempre sería la única para él.

Pero entonces un ceño fruncido reemplazó la sonrisa en su cara. No estaba seguro qué pensar de estos sueños con el zorro y la chica pelirosa. Era eso simplemente un sueño o era algo más. Jiraiya le había dicho que el zorro podría establecer contacto con él si el sello se debilitaba. ¿Pudo ser eso, que el zorro estaba haciendo eso durante su sueño?

Ya no estaba seguro de qué pensar, pero necesitaba desahogarse de esto. Tal vez Ichigo lo podría ayudar con este problema. Después de todo, aún podía recordar las palabras que el hombre le dijo durante su viaje hacia aquí.

"_E__stoy seguro de que ella entenderá__ que no eres el Kyuubi tampoco, mi niño. Créeme."_

No había sabido que Ichigo fuese su padre en ese momento, pero el hombre viejo lo sabía. Yeah, tenía que ir a conversar con Ichigo de esto. Estaba seguro de que el hombre pudiese ayudarle con su problema.

Recobrando su espíritu, caminó hacia la cama y se sentó al lado de la chica pelirosa. Amablemente remeciendo a la chica, intentando despertarla. Cuando vio que no lo logró, él probó decir su nombre pocas veces también. Cuando aun eso no pareció funcionar, se preocupó. La chica era ciertamente una persona con el sueño pesado, pero había algo que le fastidiaba. Comenzó a agitarse y un ceño fruncido estaba puesto en su cara. Parecía que tenía una pesadilla o algo por el estilo.

Sujetó su hombro y comenzó a sacudirla más. "¡Despierta, Sakura-chan¡Estas teniendo una pesadilla¡Solo despierta!"

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron y Naruto pudo ver que había algunas lágrimas en esos ojos esmeraldas igualmente. Su respiración era pesada y tenía sudor en su frente. El choque fue aparente por toda su cara y se veía muy confundida igualmente. Todo esto pareció realmente familiar, precisamente se despertó esta mañana, teniendo los mismos síntomas.

La chica repentinamente pareció recobrar sus sentidos y vio al chico delante de sus ojos. Se asombró al principio, pero de pronto fue reemplazado por cólera. Trajo de vuelta su puño. "¿¡Naruto, que estás haciendo en mi cama¡Espero que no fuese nada pervertido!"

Dicho chico movió sus manos delante de él para hacer alguna clase de pared entre la chica y el. "¡No estaba haciendo nada pervertido, Sakura-chan¡Me conoces mejor que eso! Parecía que tenias una pesadilla, así es que te desperté…"

Toda su cólera desapareció después de oír esas palabras. Su puño cayó y su ceño fruncido fue reemplazado por una expresión culpable. Todavía no le daba al chico el crédito que se merecía. Conoció muy bien que no haría algo como eso. ¿Entonces por qué actuó de esa manera? Ha debido haber sido la culpa de su madre por ser tan sobre protectora.

Pero lo que realmente la asombró era el hecho de que el chico tenía un corazón tan grande. Parecía se odiado por toda la villa de Konoha, pero todavía se ofrecía a ayudar a otras personas. No podría recordar cuántas veces la ayudó. Y ahora mismo la había salvado de esa terrible pesadilla.

Otra vez había estado soñando ese mismo sueño de Gaara y ella próxima a morir cuando la oscuridad repentinamente desapareció y todo el mundo comenzó a brillar. Se despertó inmediatamente después de eso. En cierta forma tuvo esa misma sensación de bienestar igual a la última vez, pero esta vez no fue su frente lo que se sintió tan cálido, esta vez fueron sus hombros.

Cuando miró al chico directamente a los ojos, pudo ver su expresión preocupada y triste y le rompió el corazón verle así. Y sabía que era toda su culpa. Mirando hacia abajo dijo "Lo siento, Naruto. Debería haber tenido mejor criterio. En realidad me ayudaste a salir ahora mismo, tu sabes. Espero que me puedas perdonar por ser tal perra algunas veces…"

Se sorprendió cuando el chico comenzó a reírse. Dándole una mirada furiosa, le vio a los ojos para encontrar la razón de su felicidad. "No te preocupes, Sakura-chan. Sé que podría parecer un poco extraño cuando despertaste y me viste en tu cama. No soy tan estúpido, tu sabes. ¡Y no vuelvas a decir que eres una perra, porque no lo eres¡Eres la persona más agradable que conozco y yo digo eso! Y tú me conoces. Nunca me retracto de mis palabras. Oh, y te traje algo." Él luego agarró el plato con comida y se lo dio a su amiga pelirosa.

"¿Qué es esto?" Sakura preguntó atónita.

Naruto comenzó a frotar la parte trasera de su cabeza y le dio a la chica su sonrisa abierta más grande de todas. "Yo simplemente quise agradecerte por estas grandes vacaciones y no habría sido tan agradable sin ti. Así es que pensé que lo menos que podía hacer era hacerte el desayuno. No sabía qué más hacer, así es que tendrás que lidiar con tostadas y jugo de naranja." El chico luego se convirtió una sombra de rojo.

Ella no podía creerlo. ¿El chico le había dado su desayuno en la cama?!Esto era algo que sólo ocurría en esas películas románticas. No sabía que Naruto fuese del tipo romántico. Pensó que estaba tan despistado en ese tema. Pero oigan, la había asombrado muchas veces últimamente y le hizo sólo aun más amable. Un sonrojo profundo se topó en su cara y se dirigió al chico con una sonrisa grandiosa. "Conoces muy bien cómo hacer feliz a una chica, tu sabes."

"¡Haha, no digas cosas tontas como esas, Sakura-chan, me haces pasar vergüenza!" Naruto dijo sintiéndose realmente nervioso. La mirada seductora de la chica lo dejó petrificado. Se sorprendió cuando la chica le dio un abrazo rápido antes de comenzar a comer. Sonriendo, estuvo a punto de marcharse dando media vuelta, cuándo sintió una mano sobre su brazo. Dando la vuelta, vio que fue Sakura.

Ella le dio la más linda mirada que alguna vez había visto. Era algo entre una mirada suplicante y un puchero, cosa que le hizo verse realmente linda. "¿Por qué te vas¿No pienso que pueda terminar esto sola, o si? Ven acá, come conmigo."

Naruto inmediatamente cedió y se sentó al lado de la chica pelirosa. Accidentalmente rozó su brazo con el de ella y ambos se miraron, antes de rápidamente apartar la mirada. Cuando todo se volvió silencioso, ambos se miraron al mismo tiempo otra vez. Podrían ver sus sonrojos y se perdieron en los ojos de cada uno. El azul encontró al verde y fue como magia. La comida fue olvidada por largo tiempo y simplemente continuaron mirándose mutuamente a los ojos.

Fueron sacados de su trance cuando la puerta se abrió repentinamente. Ambos cambiaron de dirección hacia la puerta para ver a la madre de Sakura estando allí con una sonrisa en su cara. L mujer fue saludada por un ceño fruncido en la cara de su hija y un chico que sonreía abiertamente al lado de ella. Miró alrededor y vio el plato con desayuno. Juntando todo, se quedó sin aliento y rápidamente dio la vuelta. "Siento haberles interrumpido. Simplemente quise ver si estaban despiertos ya."

La puerta se cerró otra vez y ambos dejaron salir un suspiro que no sabían que tenían. Naruto rápidamente agarró uno de los pedazos de tostada, antes de comérselo de un golpe. "Te estaré esperando en la salida¿okay?"

Antes de que la chica pelirosa pudiese decir cualquier cosa, el chico ya había salido del cuarto. Se recostó en su cama y trajo una de sus manos a su corazón. Palpitaba como loco y estaba casi segura de que fuese a salir afuera. Sus ojos estaban ensanchados y su respiración era pesada otra vez. No por despertarse de una pesadilla, sino de un sueño hermoso.

_**'¡I**__**bas a besarle, no es así!'**_

_'¡__Qué!_ _¡De ninguna manera__!'_

_**'¡**__**No puedes mentirme! Pude sentirlo. ¡Te perdiste en sus ojo**__**s y te olvidaste de todo lo demá**__**s¡Eres realmente lastimosa ahora mismo, chica¡Estas realmente enamorada!**__**'**_

_'¡__No sé de__ qu__é__ est__á__s habl__an__do!__'_

_**'¡**__**Me pregunto qué**__** habría pasado si mamá no hubie**__**se**__** entrad**__**o!**__**'**_ Su inner comenzó a reírse cuando Sakura comenzó a sonrojarse furiosamente. _**'**__**¡Estas sonrojada¡No puedes negarlo ahora!**__**'**_

_'¡__Solo c__állate!'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto miró por encima de su hombro para ver cómo se estaba desempeñándose su amiga. Habían estado entrenándose por mucho tiempo ahora y lentamente se cansaba. Habían corrido alrededor de los campos y hecho flexiones y sentadillas. Le maravilló que la chica pudiese continuar. Sabía que era fuerte, pero no había esperado que esté tan motivada. Él siempre pensó que era del tipo de chica que se saltaba el entrenamiento, pero realmente le había asombrado hoy. "Vayamos, Sakura-chan. ¡Hemos hecho bastantes entrenamiento por hoy!"

La chica asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia el chico, cuándo sus piernas repentinamente se agotaron. Cayó de rodillas y se apoyó en sus manos. "¿Qué ocurre?"

Naruto se acercó a ella y le dio una sonrisa. "Solo gastaste demasiada chakra, así es que tienes problemas caminando."

El rostro de la chica pelirosa decayó y dijo suspirando. "Entonces, en realidad soy débil…"

Se sorprendió cuando sintió dos manos enérgicas sobre sus hombros. Miró hacia arriba y vio la apariencia seria en los ojos del chico. Estuvo a punto de decir algo, cuando él empezó a hablar. "Nunca digas que eres débil, Sakura-chan. ¡Porque no lo eres! Eres la chica más fuerte que conozco, en voluntad y fuerza."

Sakura se alegró de que el chico intentase hacerla sentir mejor, pero todavía no quedó convencida. "Pero simplemente te detengo. ¡Siempre le detengo chicos!" Las lágrimas se comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos. Ella odiaba ser débil.

"¡¿Quién dijo que nos detienes?!" Naruto respondió a gritos con cólera en su voz.

Sakura miró hacia abajo. "Sasuke-kun me dijo una docena de veces ya… H..."

"¡Rosque Sasuke!" Sakura levantó la cabeza rápidamente y vio la mirada furiosa en la cara del chico. "Ese bastardo piensa así de todo el mundo. ¿No lo ves? Él me lo dice a mí, a Kakashi-sensei y aun al hokage. Él piensa que todo el mundo en la villa le detiene. No lo tomes personal, no detienes a nadie; ¡Créeme, Sakura-chan!"

La chica pelirosa recobró el ánimo por sus palabras y le dio una sonrisa suave. Quiso acercarse a él para abrazarle fuertemente, pero no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, se dirigió al chico con un puchero en su cara. "¿Entonces, qué hacemos ahora¡Tenemos que apresurarnos en ir a casa!"

Esto confundió al chico rubio. Levantó la frente y le dio una apariencia extrañada. "¿Por qué tenemos que apresurarnos¿Nosotros no planeamos nada hoy, correcto?"

Sakura trajo una de sus manos a su frente. Había olvidado decirle, no lo hizo…Allí no era muy útil en tener una frente grande si no sabes cómo usarlo. Ella fue llamada inteligente antes, pero tenía tantos errores en su vida, que ya no estaba tan segura. "Vamos a ir a acampar por dos días. Se supone que salimos en pocas horas y todavía tenemos que preparar nuestras cosas. Pero con mi estado, tardará un rato en regresar a la casa de campo… "

"¡No me digas, amo acampar! Nunca lo he hecho antes en mi vida, pero estoy seguro de que será genial. ¡Podemos atrapar nuestra comida y podemos cantar canciones del fuego de campamento, aunque no conozco ninguna!" El chico anunció en voz alta comenzando a dar saltos.

Sonriendo, porque el chico era realmente lindo mientras reaccionaba así, ella intentó ponerse de pie. "¿e alegro de que estés tan feliz, pero cómo vamos llegar a la casa de campo rápido? Si vamos a caminar, luego nos tomará dos horas por lo menos y realmente no tenemos esa clase de tiempo…que soy una carga otra vez, lo soy… " Sakura terminó con ceño en su cara.

Se escandalizó cuando el chico repentinamente se arrodilló delante de ella dándole la espalda. Sakura supo lo que tenía la intención de hacer y comenzó a sonrojarse, rápidamente remeció el sonrojo fuera y le dio al chico una cara furiosa. "Ya no soy una niñita, Naruto. ¡Puedo caminar sola!"

Dió dos pasos y se cayó en la espalda de Naruto. Un sonrojo apareció en su cara, por la vergüenza, pero por la situación íntima entre los dos. "Puedo ver eso, Sakura-chan. Solo déjame llevarte esta vez. Créeme; ¡seremos mucho más rápidamente de esa manera!"

La chica finalmente cedió y asintió. Esto hizo al chico cargarla en su espalada con una sonrisa en su rostro y empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo. "¡Espera un momento, Sakura-chan¡Voy a intentar romper un nuevo record!"

Sakura se escandalizó. ¿Cómo le pudo quedar al chico tanta fuerza vital después de entrenarse por tanto tiempo? Corría más rápido y no parecía cansado en absoluto. "¿Cómo puede ser que tengas tanta fuerza vital, Naruto¡Es realmente asombroso!"

El chico se sintió halagado por el cumplido, pero todavía tuvo que fruncir el ceño. No estaba listo para decirle sobre el zorro, no cuando todo iba tan bien. Rápidamente pensó en algo y miró por encima de su hombro. "¡Mucho entrenamiento te hará esto, Sakura-chan¡Así es que no te saltes tu entrenamiento otra vez!" Él sonrió abiertamente, porque supo que había pensado en una gran excusa. Era creíble y le daría más motivación a la chica igualmente.

Sakura pareció creérselo, porque hizo que haga pucheros. "Maldición, luego me tomará mucho tiempo para ponerme al corriente contigo. Estás mucho más allá que yo. ¡Estoy segura de que te convertirás en hokage más pronto de lo que esperas!"

Sonriendo, comenzó a saltar por los arboles para aumentar su velocidad aun más. "¡Haha, yeah, me convertiré en hokage! Pero estoy seguro de que me alcanzaras en poco tiempo. Si quieres entrenarte conmigo más, estoy bien con eso. ¡Por ahí nosotros podemos volvernos bastante fuertes inmediatamente!"

La chica asombró al chico colocando su frente en el hombro del muchacho. Se puso totalmente rojo en un instante y rápidamente miró por encima de su hombro. La chica tenía cerrados los ojos y ya se quedaba dormida. Una sonrisa verdadera se topó en su cara y aumentó su velocidad aun más, a fin de que la chica pudiese descansar en su cama. "Me...encan...taria...eso...Na...ruto… "

Miró por encima de su hombro más tiempo y vio que ella estaba ya dormida. Un temblor bajó por su columna vertebral cuando sintió su respiración en su cuello. Casi perdió su paso por eso y se concentró en el camino. Tuvo que tener cuidado con las ramas y 'cosas' de pájaros de camino, porque quiso conservar sus zapatos limpios.

La línea de árboles finalmente se acabó y una sonrisa se topó en su cara. La casa de campo surgió a la vista y desaceleró el paso. No quería romper la casa de madera chocando violentamente contra ella después de todo.

Finalmente alcanzó la puerta y la abrió. Cerrándolo detrás de él, caminó hacia la sala de estar. Los padres de Sakura estaban allí, haciendo sus cosas. Yuki preparaba sus bolsas e Ichigo observaba televisión otra vez. Naruto negó con la cabeza, el hombre era tan perezoso como infierno. No quiso decirle la última vez que debería presentarle a Shikamaru, pero ya ahora no estaba tan seguro de esa cosa ridícula. Sabía que se convertirían en los mejores amigos.

Ichigo vio al chico con su hija en su espalda e inmediatamente se puso de pie. Se acrcó al chico y le agarró del cuello. Una expresión fiera estaba en su cara, pero Naruto sabía que el hombre estaba simplemente preocupado por su hija. "¡Qué ocurrió con mi pequeña flor¡Espero que puedas explicar esto, niño!"

Naruto suspiró y se cuidó de no dejar caer a la chica pelirosa. El hombre delante de él no se dio cuenta de que casi hizo que su hija se caiga "No se preocupe, Ichigo. Fuimos un poco demasiado lejos con nuestro entrenamiento y Sakura-chan terminó usando todo su chakra. Ella no tenía suficiente como para caminar, así es que decidí llevarla. Se quedó dormida de camino. Así es que no se preocupe. Se despertará inmediatamente."

La expresión del hombre se convirtió en una culpable y soltó el cuello del muchacho. "Lo siento, mi niño. No tenía ni idea. Siempre saco conclusiones apresuradas en lo que se refiere a mi niñita. Ella significa mucho para mí."

"No te preocupes hombre viejo. Sé que sólo lo hiciste, porque cuidas de ella." Él luego caminó hacia el sofá y gentilmente colocó a la chica en él. Acolchó una de las almohadas y colocó su cabeza sobre la cosa amarilla. Un suspiro de contenta salió de su boca y Naruto solo tuvo que sonreír. Se veía tan hermosa, aún en sueños.

Estaba a punto de salir fuera del cuarto, cuándo Yuki le detuvo. "Gracias por estar allí para nuestra hija, Naruto-kun."

"¿Que quieres decir?" Naruto preguntó con su frente levantada.

La mujer pelirosa sonrió y miró por encima de su hombro para indicar la manera en que su hija estaba mirando. "Sakura siempre ha sido una clase activa y feliz de chica, pero la Sakura verdadera desapareció, por los años de intimidación. Después de que se ilusionara con ese compañero de equipo tuyo y se puso aun más distante de nosotros. Pero durante estas vacaciones comenzó a abrirse otra vez y no la he visto sonriendo así en mucho tiempo. Solo quiero agradecerte por eso, hijo."

Se sorprendió cuando la mujer le abrazó y enterró su cabeza en su pecho. Se puso realmente rojo por dos razones. Uno: Ésta era la primera vez que alguien lo metía a la fuerza en el área prohibida de las chicas. Dos¡No podía respirar! Yuki vio esto también y rápidamente soltó al niño. "Lo siento, querido. ¡Estás bien!"

"! Bien, estoy bien, pero por favor, nunca haga eso otra vez!" Naruto contestó después de recobrar el aliento. "¿Entonces cuando vamos a salir¿Escuché que vamos a ir de campamento?"

El hombre pelicafé se acercó al niño y a su esposa y sonrió abiertamente. "Siento no haberte dicho. Solo me olvidé de eso, pero saldremos en una hora más o menos. Luego Sakura probablemente estará en forma otra vez y nos encaminaremos al lago, es un viaje bastante largo a pie, así es que pienso que llegaremos cuando el sol baje."

Naruto asintió y caminó hacia el dormitorio. "¡Iré por mis cosas!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura se despertó después de media hora y no salieron por mucho tiempo después de eso. Estaban casi por llegar al final ahora y fue un viaje exhaustivo. El sol iba lentamente en bajada y perdía luminosidad cada minuto. "¿Entonces, qué hay con esta tradición de acampar? Sakura-chan me dijo que ustedes lo hacen cada año, bien."

Empezó a afrontar al hombre pelicafé. "Vengo de una familia que ha dado la vuelta al mundo por siglos. Mis padres me llevaron a este lugar también cuando fui joven. Siempre fui un fanático cuando vine a acampar, así es que decidí traer a mi familia conmigo. Yuki lo encontró genial también, así es que hicimos de esto una tradición. ¿Muchas buenas cosas ocurrieron en la tarde, cierto cariño?" Él terminó mirando a su esposa.

Naruto no sabía lo que decía, pero supo que tuvo algo que ver con los dos. Porque Yuki se enrojeció después de que el hombre dijo esto. Naruto se encogió de hombros y los dejó y bajó la velocidad para caminar al lado de su amiga pelirosa. "¿Entonces, en que estas pensando, Sakura-chan?"

"! Nada, absolutamente nada¡" Sakura contestó negando con la cabeza. Si el chico hubiera mirado bien, habría visto que ella tenía un sonrojo en su cara. No iba simplemente a decir que él era la única cosa en su mente por las últimas dos horas. Todavía no podría olvidar el paseo confortable a casa después de entrenarse. Le hizo sonrojarse cada ver que pensaba en eso, y no ayudaba que su inner le alentase a tomar pasos drásticos.

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando su padre repentinamente brincó del susto. "¡Estamos aquí!"

Naruto pasó corriendo por el hombre y sus ojos se ampliaron asombrados cuando vio la bella vista delante de él. El lago estaba hecho de un azul brillante y los bosques de árboles que rodeaba el lago le dieron un efecto adicional. Nunca había visto algo así de hermoso en toda su vida, en ese mismo momento la chica pelirosa de sus sueños le pasó de largo hacia el lago. Está bien, había una cosa que era más hermosa, o en este caso…alguien.

Dirigieron sus pasos hacia los campos cubiertos de hierba rodeando el agua y se sentaron. Naruto todavía miraba alrededor. Las estrellas estaban fuera ahora y se reflejaban por el agua igualmente. Era verdaderamente bonito. Él fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Sakura le palmeó en el hombro. "¿Y te gusta?"

Naruto vio a esos ojos esmeraldas bellísimos y sonrió. "Yeah, me gusta mucho…"

Ichigo se puso de pie y ayudó a su esposa a levantarse también. "Preparemos las tiendas de campaña. Pienso que es mejor dormirse pronto, porque sé que el viaje ha cansado a la mayoría de gente aquí." Él dijo la última parte mirando a cierto chico rubio con casi fuerza vital ilimitada.

Naruto se preocupó y rápidamente se puso de pie. "¿La tienda de campaña? No tengo una tienda de campaña."

"Lo sé. Tenemos dos tiendas de campaña. Ambos son bastante grandes y son buenas para dos personas cada uno. El que tengo es un poco más grande que el de Sakura sin embargo." El hombre contestó con una sonrisa en su cara.

El chico rubio suspiró y se sentó otra vez. "Está bien. Simplemente dormiré bajo las estrellas. Usted le puede dar a Sakura-chan una tienda de campaña entera para ella sola."

"! De ninguna manera¡"

A él le sorprendió que la respuesta no se originase de Ichigo, sino de su amada pelirosa. "De ninguna manera vas a dormir afuera, Naruto. ¿Sabes que te harían los mosquitos si te quedaras aquí toda la noche? Te chuparían toda la sangre. Y te picaría por días después. ¡Solo tienes que compartir una tienda de campaña conmigo!"

Los ojos de Naruto se ampliaron. "No, no tienes que hacer eso, Sakura-chan. Si quieres que duerma en una tienda de campaña, puedo ir con Ichigo, así es que puedes ir con tu madre.Se sorprendió cuando la chica mostró una mirada suplicante. "No, mi madre ronca y yo aun no quiero pensar de irme en la misma tienda de campaña como mi papá. Quiero hablar contigo de algunas cosas igualmente, así por qué no compartimos una de las tiendas de campaña. Sé que no me harás nada que no quiera, así es que no debo de tener miedo de eso. Confío en ti. ¿Entonces, qué te parece? No soy tan molesta¿o si?" Ella dijo la última frase con una sonrisa afectada en su cara.

"No, no lo eres. ¡Eres una persona realmente divertida con quien estar!" El chico dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa en su cara.

Sakura sonrió burlonamente y agarró la tienda de campaña grande de su padre, quien quedó atontado por las acciones de su hija. Luego se acercó a su amigo rubio y extendió una de sus manos. "Vamos, vamos a instalar nuestra tienda de campaña."

Naruto sonrió y agarró su mano. Ella le levantó y le dio la tienda de campaña, miró alrededor y sonrió cuando encontró un buen lugar. "Pongámoslo por allí! Se ve el lugar perfecto."

Naruto asintió y colocó la tienda de campaña en la tierra. Levantó una ceja, antes de dirigirse a la chica a su lado. "Se ve un poco pequeña, Sakura-chan. ¿Estás segura de que vamos a caber dentro?"

Sakura suspiró y le dio al chico un golpe en la cabeza. "Todavía necesitamos armar la tienda de campaña, idiota. Aquí, déjame mostrarte. Primero quitas esta parte y luego la tienda de campaña supuestamente se desenrollará." Hizo lo que dijo, pero nada ocurrió. "¡Qué diablos, por qué no se abrió esta estúpida cosa¡Debe estar rota o algo por el estilo!"

"¿Qué ocurre si quitas esta parta también?" Naruto ofreció mientras quitaba el alfiler pequeño. La tienda de campaña se desenrolló y Naruto comenzó a sonreír abiertamente. Miró a su amiga pelirosa y vio que no apreciaba su ayuda. Una vena fue aparente de su frente y sus puños fueron agarrados con fuerza. Naruto ya retrocedía unos pasos, porque su amiga se vio agresiva. Y la mayor parte de las veces terminaban con él siendo golpeado.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo y Yuki ya descansaban en su tienda de campaña. No sabían por qué tuvieron los jóvenes tanto problema con su tienda de campaña. Solo necesitaron presionar en el botón en el fondo y luego todo iría automáticamente. Podían oír las voces arguyentes de Naruto y Sakura en el trasfondo. Ichigo suspiró y abrazó a su esposa. "Niños."

_"__¡__tu __baka__¡Te dije que necesitabas poner esas cosa__s__ en el suelo!__"_

Yuki sonrió y colocó su frente en el pecho de su marido. "Se ven lindos juntos¿no lo crees?"

_"__¡__Sakura-chan__¡_ _Se supone que esa parte va aquí!¡Por qué no simple__m__e__n__te me escuchas!"_

"Yeah, yo pienso que estarán perfectos juntos. Pienso que él es la única persona en el mundo con bastante energía como para manejar a nuestra flor de cerezo…" Ichigo contestó con una sonrisa en su cara.

_"__¡__No hagas eso, Naruto_! _¡Vas a destruirlo!"_

_"__¡__No, no __lo voy a hacer__, solo mira!"_

_"__¡__No, delo aquí!_ _¡Esa parte tiene que ir aquí!_

_"__¡__No aquí!_ _Soy un hombre._ _¡__Pienso que sé lo que estoy haciendo¿__Hey__ que es este botón?_"

Hubo un largo silencio, antes de que repentinamente oyesen el grito del muchacho.

_"__¡__Ay, esa es estafa, Sakura-Chan!_"

_"__¡__Lo merecí__as por no escucharme¡Vea, estaba en lo correcto!_"

_"__¡__Tramposa!"_

_"__¡__El perdedor Enojado!_"

" ¿Por qué no continuamos lo qué empezamos el año pasado, querido? Todavía puedo recordar todo muy claramente." Yuki dijo mientras empujaba sus labios en los de Ichigo. Él cedió inmediatamente y aun hizo más hondo el beso.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto y Sakura finalmente se sentaron después de armar su tienda de campaña. ¡Les había tomado más de dos horas y los padres de Sakura lo habían hecho en menos de una! "¿Por qué no me escuchaste de inmediato, Naruto? Soy experta en estas cosas."

"Muy bien, la próxima vez escucharé, pero no tenias que hacer eso, tu sabes. ¡Todavía duele!" Naruto dijo antes de acostarse en su bolsa de dormir.

Sakura sonrió abiertamente, antes de gatear hacia él. "¡Llorón!"

Necesitaba pasar encima del chico para ir a su bolsa de dormir, pero mientras iba sobre él, su mano se resbaló y cayó sobre él. Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron inmediatamente. La única cosa que podía ver era una hermosa cara. La cara de Sakura estaba suspendida simplemente por encima de la suya. El verde chocó con el azul otra vez y ambos no se atrevieron a apartar la mirada.

Sakura estaba fascinada por sus ojos bellos y lentamente se acercó. Un sonrojo se topó en su cara y se escandalizó cuando el chico comenzó a mover su cara hacia ella también. Su cara bonita estaba completamente roja, tal vez aun más roja que la de ella. Se movían más cerca, más cerca, más cerca…Sus labios casi se tocaron, cuando repentinamente oyeron a alguien pasar cerca de su tienda de campaña.

Se separaron rápidamente y se recostaron dándose las espaldas.

Podrían oír a Ichigo gritar mientras corría. "¡Maldición, necesito regar las plantas!"

_**'Maldito tú**__**, papá**__**¡**__**Lo**__** arruinaste todo!**__**'**_

El corazón de Sakura latía como loco otra vez. Sabía que sus mejillas quemaban y no respiraba bien. ¿Estaba ella realmente…estaba ella realmente a punto de besarle? No lo podía creer. Y parecía que él iba a corresponderle. Se maldijo a sí misma por tener a un padre tan estúpido, siempre tenía que orinar en ocasiones como esta.

___**'¡**__**Estabas tan cerca…**__**tan cerca¡**__**Shannaro**____**'**_

Se preguntaba si el chico se sentía como ella por el momento. Estabilizó su respiración y lentamente cerró sus ojos. Se imaginó que el chico a su lado no se sentía tan salido emocionado como ella por el momento, porque no parecía nervioso en absoluto. Suspirando, se puso cómoda y comenzó a quedarse dormida.

" bu…buenas…no…noches, Sakura-chan "

Rápidamente dio la vuelta y fue saludada por la espalda de Naruto. ¡Estaba nervioso también¡Así es que él sentía lo mismo! Una sonrisa se topó en su cara y se recostó otra vez. Cerrando los ojos, pensó en sus vacaciones. Tanto había ocurrido ya y aquí ella yacía en la misma tienda de campaña con Naruto. Nadie habría esperado algo que así ocurriese, pero en cierta forma ella no estaba desilusionada en absoluto. Abrió sus ojos una vez más para mirar a su compañero de equipo. 'Continuemos eso otro día, tu tonto adorable'

___Cerrando los ojos, tenía una sonrisa contenta en su cara. "Dulces sueños, Naruto…"_

* * *

o.ODos pre-adolecentes en la misma tienda de campaña... 

Alguien dijo Le... lo siento pero no...

Pero puedo decirles que pueden pasar muchas cosas estando tan solos.

Así es que sigan leyendo

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y sus comentarios.

Sin más que decir me despido de ustedes, hasta la proxima.___  
_


	8. Día 7: Diversión en el agua

Buenas con todos...perdonad la demora pero tuve unos pequeños inconvenientes...aquí os dejo el 7mo capítulo de este fic que espero que lo disfruten.

"conversación normal"

_________________________________'______________________pensamiento'_ **  
**

_________________________________**'inner sakura**______________________**'**_

* * *

**Día 7:** **Diversión**** en el agua**

Naruto se despertó con una apariencia contenta en su cara porque zorro demonio no le había fastidiado por primera vez desde que empezaron las vacaciones. Poniéndose derecho, extendió sus brazos y bostezó fuerte después, repentinamente se dio cuenta de que no era el único en la tienda de campaña y rápidamente puso una mano sobre su boca.

Cerrando los ojos, esperó no haberla despertado. Cuando oyó su respiración, suspiró aliviado. La chica estaba todavía soñando y no quiso ser quien la despierte, así es que estaba a punto de ponerse de pie, cuando algo le detuvo. Echando una mirada a su brazo, sus ojos se ampliaron cuando vio quien lo sujetaba.

¡Sakura tenía ambos brazos alrededor de su brazo derecho! Su cara se puso totalmente roja y casi se desmayó. ¡Qué estaba ocurriendo! La chica lo debió haberlo hecho mientras estaba dormida, estaba a punto de quitarse sus brazos cuando vio que la chica comenzó a agitarse. Ella apretó el agarre a su brazo y pudo ver la expresión afligida en su cara.

El sonrojo en su cara desapareció y rápidamente se movió para mirarla, trajo su mano libre a su hombro y rápidamente la movió de un lado a otro. La chica tenía una pesadilla otra vez. "¡Sakura-chan!"

La chica comenzó a agitarse aun más y Naruto se preocupó ahora, era incluso peor que la última vez. Quitó las dos manos que le sujetaban y comenzó a sacudirla aun más fuerte. Los ojos de la chica se abrieron rápidamente en shock, respiraba pesadamente otra vez y pudo ver que todavía temblaba. Pero lo que le extrañó fue que hubiera lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Obedeciendo a un impulso la jaló hacia él para abrazarla y ella empezó a llorar fuertemente. "Sssst, estas bien ahora, Sakura-chan. Fue simplemente una pesadilla. Solo dejlo salir todo."

"¡Pero fue tan real!" Ella logró decir entre sollozos.

Naruto podía sentir que todavía temblaba como loca y que ya no la podría controlarla, levantó la cara de la chica con sus manos y le miró a los ojos "No te preocupes, Sakura-chan, fue simplemente un sueño todo está bien ahora. Mírame a los ojos sabes que no te mentiría. Todo estará bien."

Después de esto la chica dejo de temblar y aún le dio una sonrisa. "Eres un tonto, tu sabes."

Sonriendo abiertamente, Naruto secó las lágrimas de los ojos de la chica con sus pulgares. "Yeah, lo sé. Pero eso me tiene sin cuidado." Soltó su cara y besó su frente antes de recostarse.

Sakura se enrojeció y sus ojos se ampliaron, trajo su mano a su frente y comenzó a sonreír aun más, estaba a punto de decir algo pero el chico le ganó. "Entonces, que te parece decirme que estabas soñando, Sakura-chan."

"yo… no quiero" Sakura decía, solo quería olvidar esa pesadilla estúpida tan rápido como sea posible.

Naruto suspiró y le dio una mirada seria lo que llamó la atención de Sakura porque el chico era realmente serio cuando se veía así. No hubo escapatoria.

Suspirando se puso derecha y miró hacia el chico. "Paso en medio de la villa y todo está bien, pero entonces se obscurece y yo tengo que pasar en medio de un callejón oscuro." Se detuvo por algún rato porque las lágrimas en sus ojos regresaban otra vez. "Y luego soy atacada por ese monstruo de la villa de arena… "

Los ojos de Naruto se ampliaron. "¿¡Gaara!?"

La chica lentamente asintió y suspiró otra vez. "Él siempre dice que va a matarme y luego me cubre con su arena. Ahora mismo estaba a punto de aplastarme cuando la luz quebró la oscuridad y me desperté." Luego vio al chico a los ojos y dejó salir una sonrisa que no sabía que tenía. "Y luego te vi. Así como la última vez que… me salvaste de él…"

A Naruto le llamó la atención estas palabras, sabía que Gaara casi la había matado durante la invasión de arena /sonido, pero no sabía que a ella le diese todavía miedo el tipo. Caramba, pensó que la pasaba mal con sus pesadillas, pero al menos soñaba con su muerte todo el tiempo. "Bien ya no te preocupes por eso, Sakura-chan. Le he ganado una vez y lo puedo hacer nuevamente. Siempre te protegeré cuenta con eso. Nunca tendrás que asustarte otra vez, solo cree en mí y estarás bien."

Sakura sonrió y se puso muy sentimental de repente y abrazó al chico con todo lo que tenía. El chico no supo qué le golpeó pero correspondió el abrazo con aun más pasión y se quedaron así por mucho tiempo cuando Sakura decidió probar algo. Retrocedió un poco, pero conservó sus brazos alrededor de él, movió sus labios hacia la frente del chico y lo besó haciendo que el chico quede boquiabierto. Sus mejillas estaban ardiendo y comenzó a temblar. "Eso fue por siempre estar allí para mí."

Le miró de nuevo a los ojos y se maldijo a sí misma por eso, se perdió en ellos de inmediato otra vez y podría ver las emociones corriendo a través de ellos eran como las ondas en el mar y no pudo evitar sonreír, fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando la tienda de campaña repentinamente se abrió.

"¡El desayuno está listo!" Ichigo gritó adentro, luego los vio abrazándose y sonrió abiertamente "Espero que ustedes dos estén pronto allí. ¡No hagan cosas que no haría!"Rápidamente dejó la tienda de campaña, evadiendo algunos zapatos de camino.

" ¡Genial¡Primero tengo a otra persona en mi cabeza que es pervertida y ahora mi papá lo es también¡Esto podría ser mejor!" Ella dijo a nadie en particular.

Naruto se volvió muy confundido ahora. "¿Otra persona en tu cabeza?¿De qué hablas, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura repentinamente dándose cuenta de su error rápidamente salió fuera de la tienda de campaña. "¿No oíste a mi papá? El desayuno nos está esperando. Estoy realmente hambrienta. ¿Tú no?"

"Creo que sí..." Naruto dijo antes de salir de la tienda de campaña igualmente.

Se acercaron a los padres de Sakura y se sentaron en la tierra. Naruto accidentalmente tocó la mano de Sakura al sentarse lo que causó que la chica pelirosa se sonroje furiosamente. Naruto también lo vio y comenzó a sonrojarse aunque no entendía que estaba ocurriendo. La chica siempre solía pegarle por algo como esto, pero ahora actuaba como si le gustara ¿El estaba comenzando a gustarle? Negando con la cabeza, él sacó esa idea de su cabeza. Ella estaba todavía enamorada de ese bastardo, estaba seguro de eso. Pero… por qué estaba mirándole así

Todos desayunaron en silencio. Sakura ocasionalmente echó unas miradas a su amigo rubio y Naruto hizo lo mismo, Ichigo vio esto y simplemente tuvo que sonreír. El amor juvenil era algo para ser valorado. Él se dirigió a su esposa y vio que le gustaba la función igualmente. Ella asintió y se dirigió a los dos jóvenes otra vez. "Su padre y yo vamos a tomar nuestro paseo anual hoy, queridos. Entonces ustedes dos tendrán el campamento entero para ustedes solos."

"¿Qué clase de paseo?" Naruto preguntó a secas.

Ichigo sonrió antes de dirigir sus pasos hacia el chico, colocando una mano en su hombro le guiñó el ojo. "Simplemente espera algunos años y lo entenderás." Dijo mientras miraba a su hija, quien le devolvió una mirada confusa.

"¿Por qué no van a nadar hoy? El clima es agradable y nadar es algo que pueden hacer en sus vacaciones¿no es así? No compraste ese bikini nuevo por nada, querida." Yuki dijo con una sonrisa malvada en su cara pero afortunadamente su hija no la vio.

Sakura asintió y se puso de pie. "Sospecho que podríamos hacer eso. Tengo bastante calor ahora mismo y puedo usarlo como ejercicio." Luego se dirigió a su compañero de equipo. "¿Qué te parece, Naruto?"

Comenzó a sonreír abiertamente y rápidamente se puso de pie "¡Pues bien, no compré esos pantalones nadadores por nada o si! Vayamos. Olvidé mi entrenamiento hoy, así esto tiene que compensarlo, no puedo engordar en estas vacaciones. No puedo imaginar a la villa de Konoha teniendo un hokage gordo." Naruto luego imaginó que una combinación Chouji/Tsunade lo que le asustó.

Sakura sonrió burlonamente y le dio al chico un empujón alegre. "Estuviste pensando en cosas estúpidas otra vez¿no es así?"

Frotando la parte trasera de su cabeza sacó su sonrisa zorruna. "Me atrapaste..."

Yuki se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia la tienda de campaña de Sakura. "¡Sakura, quieres que te ayude con tu bikini!?"

"¡Estaré justo allí, mamá!" Sakura respondió y dándole al chico una última sonrisa se pusoi de pie. "Te veré más tarde, Naruto."

"¡Yeah, hasta luego, Sakura-chan!" Naruto se puso de pie y caminó hacia su bolso de ropas, sacó sus pantalones nadadores y dirigió sus pasos hacia la tienda de campaña más pequeña pasando cerca de Ichigo. "Buena suerte, hijo. La necesitaras… "

Naruto rápidamente dio la vuelta pero se sorprendió de ver que el hombre ya se había ido. Arqueando la ceja continuó caminando, el hombre podría ser terriblemente rápido para no ser un ninja.

Se puso los pantalones nadadores y se encaminó hacia el lago, no se sorprendió de ser el primero allí, así que se sentó al lado del agua poniendo sus pies dentro del agua. El agua era agradable y caliente y no podía esperar a entrar. Sonrió cuando vio a algunas aves y un ciervo bebiendo del lago, siempre le había gustado la naturaleza, solo le hizo sentirse en casa. Después de que se retire de su posición como hokage iría a vivir a un lugar así y quería hacerlo con Sakura cerca de él.

Le gustaba ella por mucho tiempo pero desde que se encontraba con ella en la casa de campo le gustaba cada vez más. Ahora podría decir que estaba enamorado de ella con una apariencia sincera en su cara.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando oyó algunos ruidos provenientes de detrás de él, rápidamente se puso de pie y dio la vuelta. Sus ojos se ampliaron por la hermosa vista delante de él, su amiga pelirosa estaba caminando hacia él con un leve sonrojo en su rostro, su cara estaba abajo y podía ver que estaba nerviosa. Llevaba puesto un bikini rojo que mostraba sus curvas perfectamente y pudo tener por entendido que Ino fue la que escogió esa pieza de ropa. Sabía que la rubia era más atrevida que su compañera de equipo, Sakura nunca habría escogido esto por sí misma. Pero una vez siquiera estaba agradecido ¡Esta cosa hizo que ella se vea condenadamente sexy!

"Oye, Naruto." Dijo sin mirar hacia arriba, no quiso ver la decepción en su cara. Sabía que sus atributos eran pequeños y este bikini lo hizo más notorio. Maldijo a su rival por escoger este, en el momento en que lo compró parecía la mejor opción pero no podría saber en aquel entonces que el chico que le gustaba iba a estar allí.

Lentamente miró hacia arriba y sus mejillas comenzaron a quemarle cuando vio al chico delante de ella. Los pantalones nadadores que llevaba puesto eran de color naranja por supuesto pero hubo un lindo diseño en este. Pero eso no fue el causante de su sonrojo. ¡Era su cuerpo! Su inner tenía razón ¡Tenía un buen cuerpo! El sonrojo en su cara se hizo más profundo cuando vio su estomago musculoso, ese tuvo que ser el resultado de años de entrenamiento duro.

_________________________________**'**____**¡**__**Abrázale**____**¡**__**Necesito sentir ese cuerpo!¡Que estas esperando!'**_

Luego miró más arriba y vio su pecho, se veía grande también y ya no podía controlarse. No podría esperar a colocar su frente en ese poderoso pecho. ¡Un poco de saliva salió de su boca en ese momento y solo quería tocarlo!

Y luego finalmente vio su cara pero para su sorpresa no se veía decepcionada en absoluto. Era de hecho todo lo contrario, tenía una apariencia de ensueño en su cara y babeaba incontroladamente solo como ella. Sus ojos se abrieron totalmente cuando vio un poquito de sangre bajando por su nariz, no lo podía creer. ¿En realidad le encontraba tan atractiva? No se atrevió a decir nada, porque no podía confiar en su voz ahora mismo.

El chico todavía la miraba y en cierta forma le hizo sentirse realmente especial. Vio a su madre y vio que ella le dio una sonrisa comprensiva. La mujer pelirosa asintió y movió sus manos señalando que debería decir algo. Genial, entonces su madre le alentaba a dar un paso.

Suspirando, reunió todo su coraje y dio unos pasos. "Se te ve bien, Naruto. Me encantan tus pantalones nadadores."

_________________________________**'**____________**Y también tu estupendo cuerpo**____** ¡Shannaro!**______________________**'**_____

_________________________________'____________¡__Cállate, me pones nerviosa!______________________'_

_________________________________**'**______________**¡**__**Solo**__** haz tu maniobra y ponte sobre el ya, tú te acobardas!**______________________**'**_

_________________________________'______________¿__Pero qué__ pasa si no le gusta mi cuerpo? __N__o ha dicho nada __sobre__ m__í__…'_

_________________________________**'**________________**¡**__**Logra sobreponert**__**e a tu inseguridad, chica!**_ _**¡Cree en ti misma un poco **__**más!**______________________**'**_

Fue sacada de su guerra mental, cuándo el chico delante de ella comenzó a sonreír abiertamente. Se veía más nervioso que nunca y trajo una de sus manos a la parte trasera de su cabeza. "¡Te ves genial también, Sakura-Chan! El bikini realmente se ve bien contigo. Se ve bien con tu cabello."

Las mejillas de Sakura se volvieron más rojas que nunca. "¿¡Lo dices enserio!?"

"¡Claro!¿por qué no lo diría?" Naruto preguntó levantando una de sus cejas, no sabía por qué le preguntaba algo parecido, debía saber a estas fechas que él nunca le mintió.

La chica pelirosa jugueteaba con sus dedos antes de traer sus manos para su pecho. "Pues bien, pensé que estarías un poco decepcionado por mis ' cosas ' pequeñas."

Naruto no comprendió lo que decía, pero cuando vio que ella apuntaba hacia su área prohibida, sus ojos se ampliaron. Su cara se puso aun más roja ahora y rápidamente apartó la mirada. ¿Estaba realmente preocupada por el tamaño de sus pechos? Y por qué eso importaría con él, todavía no le gustaba a ella¿cierto? "¿Bromeas, por qué estaría desilusionado por algo parecido y por qué te importa?"

Su madre dio la vuelta y salió, porque sabía que esto era algo que no debía escuchar. era algo entre los dos. Se encaminó hacia la tienda de campaña para obtener sus cosas para su paseo romántico con su marido.

La chica con pelo rosado suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza. "Pues bien, estoy bien consciente que casi todas las chicas tienen pechos más grandes que yo y la mayoría de la gente que conozco me llama ' pecho plano ' o algo por el estilo. Me hace realmente sentirme mal conmigo misma y sospecho que es cierto. No soy bonita o sexy y no es de extrañar que Sasuke-Kun nunca me dio cualquier atención… "

Se escandalizó cuando el chico repentinamente colocó sus manos en sus hombros. Sus mejillas comenzaron a quemarle otra vez cuando vio su cuerpo pero se sintió aun más nerviosa cuando vio su cara. Se veía serio y enojado, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando ligeramente apretó sus hombros. "Nunca deberías dudar de ti misma así Sakura-chan. No deberías escuchar a todas esas personas si te llaman así. Créeme, sé lo que es que te llamen con sobrenombres. Si escuchas a todos ellos, luego nunca pondrás ser feliz contigo misma. Simplemente ignora a esos bastardos. Eres hermosa, Sakura-chan y nunca dejes convencerte de que no lo eres. ¡Lo entiendes!"

Sakura estaba demasiado atónita para contestar, no podía creer al chico delante de ella. Habló como fuese experto, pero sabía que nunca le mentiría, confió en él completamente. Así es que el chico ha debido haber querido decir cada palabra de eso. ¿En realidad creyó que ella era bonita? "¿En realidad piensa que soy hermosa?"

Naruto sonrió y soltó sus hombros. "Pienso que eres la persona más hermosa del mundo, Sakura-chan … " él rápidamente apartó la mirada, había dicho demasiado. Ahora ella le odiaría y nunca hablaría con él otra vez. ¿Por qué tuvo tal boca grande?

La chica pelirosa le asombró abrazándole. "¡Muchas gracias!"

_________________________________**'**____________________**¡**__**Oh **__**yeah**__! __**¡Gran movimiento!'**_

Los ojos de Naruto se ampliaron y repentinamente encontró realmente difícil respirar. El cuerpo de Sakura se apretó en contra del suyo y no llevaba puesta cualquier cosa excepto un bikini. Tuvo que admitir que hubo sueños donde esto ocurría pero nunca sospechó que podría convertirse en realidad. La sangre salía de su nariz y perdió el conocimiento antes de que aun pudiese sonrojarse.

Sakura se sintió su cuerpo debilitándose y soltó al chico. El chico inmediatamente bajó bruscamente en un ovillo. "¿¡Naruto!?"

Se arrodilló al lado de él y agitó su mano delante de sus ojos. El chico no hizo movimiento en absoluto ¡Él hubo perdido completamente el conocimiento! Sakura se confundió. ¿Por qué se desmayó de esa manera¡Ella sólo abrazó al chico, quien llevaba sólo puestos algunos pantalones nadadores, mientras ella llevaba puesta nada menos que un bikini! La realización le pegó y sus ojos se ampliaron. Los goteos de sangre salieron de su nariz y una sonrisa pervertida se topó en su cara antes de perder el conocimiento.

___________________-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

" Digámosle a los niños que nos vamos a ir, querido." Yuki dijo antes de agarrar la mano de su marido.

Ichigo sonrió y besó a la mujer pelirosa en la mejilla antes de asentir. Alcanzaron el lago y estaba a punto de decir adiós, cuándo vio a los dos inconscientes. "¿¡Que sucedió aquí!?"

Rápidamente corrió hacia su hija y su amigo y comprobó sus lesiones pero se detuvo sin embargo cuándo vio sus caras. Yuki finalmente alcanzó el área y se sentó al lado de su marido. "¿¡Están bien!?"

El hombre puesto de pie suspiró. "Estarán bien, querida. Solo temo que hemos criado a una pequeña pervertida… "

Yuki levantó una ceja pero cuando vio los restos de una hemorragia nasal en la cara de su hija solo pudo sonreír. "Aun no quiero saber lo que éstos dos han estado haciendo. Vayamos, amados. Estarán bien solo quiero estar solo contigo ahora mismo."

Ella agarró la mano de Ichigo y lo orientó hacia el bosque.

___________________------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sakura se despertó y miró alrededor para ver dónde se encontraba. Poniéndose derecha, vio que estaba junto al lago. Trayendo sus manos a su cabeza, intentó entender por qué estaba durmiendo ahí. Sus ojos se ampliaron cuando recordó las cosas que pasaron y su cara se puso roja en un segundo. Recorriendo la mirada para su lado, pudo ver que el chico se había ido.

Poniéndose de pie, buscó por todas partes al chico. ¿Simplemente donde estaba? No la dejó sola¿o sí? Dirigió sus pasos hacia el lago y metió sus pies en el agua caliente lo que realmente la relajó y se puso cómoda de inmediato. Se recostó y observó las nubes pasar volando, ya entendía por qué Shikamaru era tan cariñoso con esas nubes. Era tan relajante.

Cerró sus ojos y estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, cuándo repentinamente sintió algo agarrar sus tobillos. Gritó, antes de ser arrastrada bajo el agua, sus tobillos fueron soltados y rápidamente nadó hacia arriba. En el momento en que alzó cabeza, inspiró tanto oxígeno como pudo. Mirando debajo pudo ver que una sombra nadaba debajo de ella.

La sombra surgió y Sakura estaba a punto de darle puñetazos, cuando vio que no era otro que su compañero de equipo. El chico sonreía abiertamente como loco. "¡Deberías haber visto tu cara, Sakura-chan!"

El chico estuvo demasiado ocupado sonriendo abiertamente, que no pudo ver la cólera de su amiga. No estuvo realmente tan enojada como mostraba pero todavía consideraba que el chico tenía que ser castigado. Nadie tenía el derecho de asustarla así, ni aun él. Lanzó su puño y le pegó directamente en la cara, el chico salió volando y aterrizó en la orillay trajo su mano a su cara porque dolía como el demonio.

"¡No pienso que puedas escaparte de esta, Naruto!"

Vio detrás de él y vio a la chica pelirosa corriendo hacia él, sus ojos se ampliaron y rápidamente se puso de pie. No debió haber intentado ser gracioso, las cosas siempre terminaban así. Comenzó a correr por su vida pero en cierta forma la chica pelirosa se le acercaba. Había sólo una opción de salir, concentró un poco de chakra en sus pies y corrió por el agua. Tal vez la chica era más lenta en el agua.

Se detuvo cuando el griterío detrás de él se detuvo, dio la vuelta y vio que Sakura todavía estaba de pie sobre los campos cubiertos de hierba con una apariencia incrédula en su cara. ¿Por qué se detuvo? Negando con la cabeza, trajo su mano para su cabeza rascándola, inclinó su cabeza. "¿Qué?"

Sakura finalmente salió de su trance y señaló hacia él con su dedo. "Estás de pie sobre el agua…"

Subiendo su frente Naruto vio abajo, luego repentinamente le pegó. Jiraiya le había enseñado eso cuando estaba entrenando para las finales del examen chunnin. Entonces había la posibilidad de que su amiga no sepa cómo hacerlo. Sonriendo burlonamente, caminó hacia su compañera de equipo quien parecía haberse calmado así es que estaba a salvo por ahora. "No sabes cómo hacerlo?"

Solo negó con la cabeza, su cólera fue reemplazada por la admiración. "Kakashi-sensei nunca nos enseñó eso. ¿Cómo es que puedes caminar sobre el agua¡Eso es asombroso!"

Naruto se sonrojó por el cumplido pero rápidamente se lo qutó de encima "Ero-sennin me enseñó cómo hacerlo. Debió ayudarme a entrenar mi control de chakra y tengo que decir que surtió efecto. Me he vuelto mucho más fuerte después del ejercicio de andar en el agua."

"¿Puedo hacerlo también?" Sakura preguntó con una linda mirada en su cara.

El chico sonrió y extendió su mano. "¡Seguro! Eres realmente buena con el control de chakra, entonces debería ser fácil para ti. Simplemente nunca has intentado hacerlo antes pero cuando sabes cómo hacerlo se vuelve muy fácil. Simplemente dirige tu energía a la base de tus pies y envíalo hacia agua para permanecer parada. Necesitas cambiar la cantidad de chakra que consumes todo el tiempo porque caerás sino lo haces. Aquí, toma mi mano y te ayudaré."

La chica pelirosa sonrió y agarró su mano, causando que ambos se sonrojaran un poco. "Ahora, demos un paso a la vez. Simplemente enfoca la energía a la base de tus pies y pisa el agua. Te abrazaré, así es que no tienes que preocuparte por hundirte."

La chica asintió y acumuló energía a la base de sus pies, luego dio su primer paso y tuvo un poquito de problemas para mantenerse de pie pero sus pies se quedaron por encima del agua. Su balance era el problema.

"Gran trabajo, Sakura-chan. Lo estás haciendo mucho mejor de lo que yo lo hice en el primer intento. ¡Caí directamente!" Dijo riendo.

Sakura sonrió igualmente pero estaba demasiado ocupada concentrándose para reírse, dio otro paso y Naruto se sorprendió de ve___________________r que ya lo estaba haciendo. Dio un paso _más y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. "¡Mira, Naruto realmente lo estoy haciendo!"

"¡Yeah, eres estupenda, Sakura-chan¡Casi siento celos¡Tienes talento!" Naruto exclamó con una sonrisa grande en su cara. Lentamente soltó a la chica y retrocedió algunos pasos. "Ahora pruébalo sin mí agarrándote."

Ella asintió y dio algunos pasos más. Todo estaba bien y algunos minutos más tarde ya era capaz incluso de saltar sobre el agua. Naruto no lo podría creer, sabía que la chica era buena con el control de chakra pero esto no se lo esperaba. Estaba orgulloso de ella y un poco celoso igualmente pero caminó hacia ella con una sonrisa en su cara.

La chica estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando repentinamente cayó abajo, cerró sus ojos esperando el agua venir pero para su confusión el agua nunca vino. Abrió sus ojos y vio que Naruto la había cogido. Su espalda estaba contra su pecho y eso le hizo sonrojarse. "Parece que gastaste demasiado chakra otra vez."

Sakura suspiró y miró hacia abajo. Se sintió realmente decepcionada de sí misma ahora mismo. "¡Luego vamos a trabajar en esto después de nuestras vacaciones! Me podrías mostrar cómo controlar mejor mi chakra y te puedo ayudar a coger más fuerza vital. ¿Qué te parece?"

"Eso sería genial, Naruto." La chica pelirosa replicó un sonrojo en su cara, aun ahora el chico se preocupaba por ella. Realmente ya nunca quiso perder sus brazos alrededor de ella. Solo se sentía tan bien.

El chico repentinamente le dio una apariencia suplicante. "Baa-chan me dijo que hay un festival en alguna villa cerca de aquí. ¿Quieres ir conmigo allí cuando regresemos?"

"¡Seguro, me encantaría!" Sakura contestó con una sonrisa en su cara. Realmente la invitaba a salir en una cita, solía hacerlo todo el tiempo pero últimamente lo dejó de hacer probablemente porque se asustó de su progresismo. El resto del camino nadie dijo nada ambos disfrutaban del silencio confortable.

Naruto le ayudó a volver a la tienda de campaña y la acostó en posición horizontal en su bolsa de dormir. Estaban ambos bastante somnolientos y se hacía bastante tarde, el tiempo parecía volar cuando te divertías, sus padres no estaban de regreso aún pero entenderían. No tenía hambre de cualquier manera, así es que podría esperar hasta el desayuno. Cepilló un poco de los cabellos rosados en su frente y le dio su última sonrisa, la tapó con las sábanas y le dio la espalda.

Estaba a punto de gatear para su lugar cuando la pelirosa repentinamente le haló hacia abajo y le dio un beso casto en la esquina de su boca. Se volvió más rojo que nunca y casi se desmayó, ya no confiaba en sus brazos así que rápidamente se recostó en su bolsa de dormir. "¿Sakura-chan?"

Cuando no obtuvo respuesta suspiró y dio la vuelta. La chica ya estaba dormida, con una apariencia de ensueño en su cara, trajo una mano al área besada. ¡Realmente le había besado¡Realmente le gustaba¡Esto era demasiado bueno para ser cierto! En su mente bailaba como loco pero sabía que despertaría a la chica si comenzaba a bailar ahora así es que solo sonrió y se fue a dormir.

Solo quería gatear hacia ella y besarla pero al final se decidió en contra de eso. Sólo obtendría mucho dolor. Esperaba algunos sueños agradables esta noche. "Dulces sueños, Sakura-chan…"

Desconocido para cierto ninja hiperactivo, la chica pelirosa sonreía diabólicamente con una cara tan roja como una langosta. Trajo un dedo hacia sus labios y se quedo así por un tiempo, cuando oyó el sonido de ronquidos dio la vuelta y vio que el chico tenía una apariencia feliz en su cara.

_____________________**'Anotación'**_

_____________________'Apuesto que nunca se esperó eso'_

_____________________**'¡En serio!**_ _**¡**__**A**__**un me asombraste!**_ _**¡**__**No **__**sabía**__** que lo tuvieses en ti!**______________________**'**_

_____________________'________________________Las personas pueden cambiar. Naruto me ayudó a convertirme en la persona que soy ahora. La verdadera Haruno Sakura._ _No más fingimiento, no mas mentiras, desde ahora demostraré el trato verdadero. ¡__Aquella que__ no está loc__a__ por __algún__ Uchiha__ pero__ si__ por la persona más agradable en el mundo!______________________'_

_____________________**'**__________________________**Solo **__**bésalo**__** en la boca la **__**próxima**__** vez. ¡Estuviste tan cerca!'**_

_________________________'L__o siento, __perdí__ mi fortaleza en el __último__ mome_nto_____________________'_

**_________________________________'_**___________________________**S**__**ospecho que es mejor que **__**nada**______________________**'**_

_________________________________'____________________________Solo déjame dormir ahora. Estoy muy cansada…______________________'_

_________________________________**'**______________________________**¡**__**Yeah**__**, tenemos que vernos bien mañana para nuestra cita!**______________________**'**_

_________________________________'__________________________________Yeah__, quiero verme bien para él._ _Tal vez mañana le besaré de veras. Si él nos deja.______________________'_

_________________________________**'¡Estupendo plan**__**!¡**__**Shannaro!'**_

Suspiró y cerró sus ojos otra vez. "Dulces sueños, mi dulce Naruto… "

* * *

Pos ya estuvo...espero haya sido de su agrado. 

Intentaré que el proximo capítulo no tarde tanto pero no esperen nada...

Gracias por su apoyo . Hasta otra.


	9. Día 8: La verdad primera parte

Se que pasó casi un año desde que publiqué el anterior capítulo...pero la verdad es que ya era hora xD.

Primeramente perdonenme por hablerles hecho esperar tanto.

"conversación normal"

_________________________________'______________________pensamiento'_ **  
**

* * *

**Día 8: La verdad**

Naruto abrió sus ojos lentamente pero los cerró inmediatamente cuando vio la imagen de Sakura. Es que acaso seguía estando soñando o estaba tan dormido que había empezado a ver cosas, moviendo su cabeza delicadamente trató de levantarse pero para su sorpresa su cuerpo no se movió. Por alguna razón se sentía muy pesado en ese momento.

Suspirando, notó que algo estaba sobre el, así que movió su mano hacia su estomago y se sorprendió al sentir algo suave. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando vio lo que causaba el peso extra, su respiración frenó completamente por un momento. Lentamente su rostro se puso rojo y ni siquiera se atrevió a parpadear. Su mano estaba apoyada sobre un montón de pelo rosa.

¿Seguía durmiendo o que? Esta no sería la primera vez de un sueño tan agradable, pero de alguna manera sabía que estaba despierto. La chica debió haberse movido mientras dormiía y terminó sobre él. Se veia tan calmada respirando sobre su cuerpo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Para ser honestos no le molestaría despertarse de esta manera todos los días pero sabía que eso nunca ocurriría. Pronto, ella se despertaría y luego lo golpearía yéndose enojada. Suspira porque realmente desea que las cosas fueran diferentes.

Su sueño, era poder vivir una vida sin problemas. Solo quería que alguien lo reconociera, que alguien lo amara. Era lo único que pedía pero ese estúpido zorro en su barriga tenía que arruinar ese sueño ya que nadie amaría a algo como el que solo era el portador del monstruo. ¿Quién con suficiente cerebro podría pensar en amarlo? Suspirando, la agarró por la cintura gentilmente y trató de moverla para dejar a la chica a su lado nuevamente.

Pero como siempre la suerte no estaba de su lado. La respiración de la chica se aceleró y pudo ver como fruncia el ceño y lo sujetó por la cintura con mucha fuerza por lo que ahora era imposible acostarla en su propio colchón. Que suerte. Ahora terminaría con un par de huesos rotos cuando decida despertarse. Y sabía que la pelirrosa tenía el sueño pesado así que cayó en la cuenta de que estaría en esta situación por un rato. Alejando los pensamientos se aferró a ella y cerró los ojos. Debería volver a dormir. Ella me lastimará cuando despierte y eso será suficiente para despertarme. Solo espero que no me golpeé muy fuerte... ´

--

"¡Yuki, como va todo por ahí!- Ichigo gritó mientras juntaba leña para hacer una fogata. Este sería su último desayuno aquí y quería que fuera uno especial. Sabía que tanto Naruto como su hija eran aficionados al ramen así que compró un poco en la villa antes de partir.

La mujer pelirrosa camina con una sonrisa en el rostro en dirección a él sosteniendo en sus manos unas botellas con agua. Mientras se dirigian a la cabaña escucharon algo sobre un festival del que hablaban los chicos, por lo que decidieron asistir también. Lo único que no decidian todavia era si o no ir con la pelirrosa y el ninja hiperactivo número uno. Los dos habían se habían acercado muy bien en tan poco tiempo que solo tomaría un poco másantes de que de tuvieran un yerno. Ok, eso es un poco rápido pero parecían tener una vínculo especial.

Colocó las botellas en el suelo y se sentó al lado de su marido. "Estoy lista para ir querido. Después del desayuno estamos listos para partir, bueno casi listos. Esos chicos perezosos siguen durmiendo. ¿Puedes creerlo? Ya son casi las ocho y ya estaban durmiendo cuando volvimos de nuestra caminata. Crees que ya hayan dormido lo suficiente ahora. ¿Debería despertarlos?

El hombre sonrió y colocó un brazo alrededor de su mujer. Una siniestra sonrisa aparece en su rostro, antes de acercar a la sorprendida mujer a su rostro. "Podemos hacer eso pero también podemos dejarlos dormir y continuar lo que estábamos haciendo en nuestra caminata…"

La pelirrosa se sonrojó y se acercó más a él. El beso fue fuerte, pero gentil al mismo tiempo. Se separan por la necesidad de respirar después de unos instantes. Yuki sonrió y golpeó la frente de su esposo con el dedo "Me encantaría, querido pero debemos irnos si queremos ir al festival asi que voy a despertar a esos dos. Solo estate seguro de que el ramen esté listo para cuando vuelva con ellos porque voy a tentarlos con eso"

Ichigo solo sonrió. La mujer a la que ama era suave y dulce en el exterior pero podía ser tan malvada a veces. Estaba agradecido de que le mostrara su lado dulce la mayor parte del tiempo. Entonces tomó la leña que había recogido y caminó hacia el campamento, colocó la leña en el suelo y mirando rápidamente a su alrededor, realizó una serie de sellos y susurra: "Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu."

Su boca dejó de expulsar aire para convertirse en fuego, la leña comienzó a quemarse y una sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro. Sabe que nunca debería hacer esto en presencia de su esposa porque lo mataría si se enterara de que realizo un Ninjutsu. Suspirando tomó las copas de ramen instantáneo y las colocó sobre el fuego. Estaba a punto de sentarse cuando de repente escuchó que su mujer dio un grito de sorpresa.

Buscando rapidamente algun enemigo, se puso de pie. Parecía no haber signos de presencia de alguien alrededor del área, ¿por que se sorprendió su mujer? Sus ojos se posaron en el pelo rosa de su esposa y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia ella. Cuando se paró a su lado la vió con una mirada confusa. La mujer tenía un rostro soñador y estaba sonriendo. "¿Qué ocurre, Yuki?"

La mujer solo se rió y señaló la tienda ubicada frente a ella. Levantando una ceja, Ichigo avanzó unos pocos pasos para observar el interior de la tienda. Ahora, ¿que podría ser tan interesante para sorprenderla de esa manera? Posiblemente era alguna especie de animal o algo. Corrió con su mano el borde la tienda y estaba por decir algo cuando lo vio. Se quedó sin aliento y rápidamente se alejó de la tienda. Giró hacia su mujer y con un rostro confuso y a la vez tonto, le pregunta. "¡Dime que estás bromeando!"

La mujer negó con su cabeza y observó de reojo una vez más el interior para estar segura. Su hija estaba acostada sobre su compañero de equipo con satisfacción en su rostro. La chica había colocado su cabeza sobre su pecho y sus brazos estaban rodeandole cintura. El chico tenía una sonrisa también pero Yuki podía ver que no estaba del todo cómodo, sus brazos estaban rodeando la cintura de su hija y parecía que la sostenía muy cerca de él. La pelirrosa entendió que la chica accidentalmente se movió encima de él mientras dormía. Naruto, siendo el buen chico que era, debe haber elegido dejarla dormir.

Una gran sonrisa apareció en su cara y la mujer suspiró. Viendo a su esposo podía ver que el hombre no creía lo que estaba frente a sus ojos. Colocando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su esposo lo acerca a ella. "Se ven tan lindos juntos, ¿no?"

El esposo de la pelirrosa movió su cabeza efusivamente y se separó rápidamente de su mujer. Su ceño estaba fruncido mientras apuntaba a los dos chicos dormidos. "¿Qué quieres decir con lindos? ¡Ese chico engaño a mi pequeña y dulce flor para que duerma con el! ¡Debería romper su cuello y alimentar a los osos de aquí con su cuerpo! ¡Le enseñaré que ocurre cuando alguien toca a mi querida Sakura!"

Estaba a punto de entrar a la tienda con su puño levantado cuando de repente es cacheteado en el rostro lo que le hizo caer debido al impacto y llevó sus manos al lugar rojo de su mejilla. "¡¿Por qué hiciste eso, Yuki?!"

La mujer pelirrosa lo miró ferozmente y de repente no se sentía tan valiente como hace unos segundos. Se hechó para atrás al ver como la mujer se acercaba a el y trató de huir inutilmente pero ella fue más rápida y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa."Estabas haciendo conclusiones de nuevo, ¿no? ¿Por qué estas culpando a Naruto de repente? ¡¡No sabes lo que ocurrió!! ¡¡Pudo haber sido tu propia hija quien haya empezado la acción…!!

Su mujer lo estaba asustando mortalmente en este momento. Trataba de alejarse pero de alguna manera su mujer se había vuelto más fuerte al enojarse. Quería rogar por su vida pero la pelirrosa no lo dejaba. "Y todo, seguramente, fue un accidente. Tu sabes que ambos no harían algo como eso si no estuvieran seguros de sus sentimientos. Si recuerdo bien, ¡dormimos juntos cuando ni siquiera teníamos catorce años! ¡Así que, porque no pueden dormir de esa manera, eh! ¡Dame una buena razón!

La mujer finalmente soltó a su marido en el suelo esperando una respuesta. Ichigo no sabía como la personalidad de las mujeres podía cambiar tan drásticamente en un mero segundo. Su hija parecía tener la misma habilidad y eso lo aterraba. ¿Tenía que ver con el pelo rosa o algo?

Limpiando sus pantalones, se puso de pie y le dió un rostro suplicante. "Bueno, ella es mi hija. Es solo que no quiero perderla por otro hombre, eso es todo. Si se junta con ese chico, se pondrá más distante y no quiero eso. Solo quiero a mi pequeña flor toda para mi."

Yuki se calmó luego de escuchar eso. No era que quería que su hija no ame a alguien, solo era sobreprotector y no quería perder a su hija. Caminó hacia él con una dulce sonrisa y lo abrazó. "Querido, nuestra hija está creciendoy ya no es la pequeña Sakura. Ella es casi una mujer adulta y puede tomar sus propias decisiones. Todavía no se porque haces tanto problema de esto, aún creo que esto es un accidente."

El hombre es tocado por sus palabras y deja que una sonrisa se plasme en su rostro. Devuelve el abrazo y apoya su cabeza en el hombro de la mujer quien suspira y continúa: "Aunque se juntara con el chico tu sabes que ella nunca te olvidará. Siempre serás su padre y yo siempre seré su madre. Quizas algún día se mude y no nos visite tan a menudo como nosotros querríamos pero nunca nos olvidará. Tú la conoces mejor que todos, querido. ¿Honestamente, crees que ella te abandonaría?

Sonriendo, adhiere presión al abrazo. "Si, tienes razón. Estaba exagerando…"

La mujer lo mira y besa en los labios a su marido una vez más. Ichigo sonríe antes de profundizar el beso. Se quedan así por unos segundos, antes que Yuki se separa de el. "¿Y, prefieres que nuestra hija este con otra persona? Creo que Naruto es una buena persona y estoy segura que es el hombre perfecto para nuestra hija."

El hombre rasca la parte posterior de su cuello antes de asentir con la cabeza. "Si, ambos se complementan, no crees. Hable con el muchacho en el camino y por lo que oí realmente la ama. Ella es el cerebro mientras que él es la fuerza bruta. Ella es cielo y él es tierra. Ambos son energéticos. Y la parte más importante es que parece que ella lo ama de la misma forma."

"Ese es el hombre inteligente que recuerdo."Dice Yuki con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Se sorprendió al ver como su marido comienza a fruncir el ceño después del comentario. Este observa hacia adentro y dirige su vista al dormido chico. "Aunque hay un problema…"

La pelirrosa suspira y entiende perfectamente de que está hablando. "El zorro de nueve colas…"

Asintiendo, Ichigo gira hacia su mujer. "Todavía no le ha dicho y temo que eso los pueda separar parece asustado de lo que el Kyuubi pueda hacer. Puedo verlo en sus ojos. Ya le he dicho que creo que a Sakura no le importará pero de todas formas esta muy asustado con la idea de contarle…"

"Nuestra hija es lo suficiente inteligente para entender su situación pero entiendo el punto de vista de Naruto. Piensa en eso, ha estado solo la mayor parte de su vida y mucha gente lo odia debido al zorro. Sus amigos son los únicos que no saben y quiere mantenerlo de esa manera. Si lo odiaran también estaría solo de nuevo. Así que puedo entender…"

El hombre asiente y mira dentro de la tienda una vez más. Sakura parecía estar soñando algo agradable porque su sonrisa crecía cada vez más. Esto hizo que su padre sonría, tenía el presentimiento de que todo terminaría bien. Suspira y habla a su mujer. "Después del festival, hablare con el sobre esto. No quiero arruinar su día."

La pelirrosa asintió y tomó la mano de su marido. "Dejémoslos dormir un poco más, querido. Mantengamos el ramen caliente y preparemos todo para poder partir. Quiero irme lo antes posible ¡Esos insectos están empezando a molestarme!"

Ichigo sonríe besando la mejilla de su esposa. "Eso debe ser, porque tu tienes la sangre más dulce en el mundo y yo debería saberlo. Soy como estos insectos, quiero besarte todo el día de ser posible. Esa sería una ventaja de que Sakura se mudara dado que tendríamos bastante tiempo para nosotros." La última parte la pronunció con un tono seductor.

Yuki se ríe antes de empujarlo delicadamente. "Pervertido…"

El hombre se ríe burlonamente y camina hacia delante. Estaba a punto de sentarse cuando escucha la voz de su mujer nuevamente. "¿Y que te dije sobre usar Ninjutsu, querido?"

¡Que, me vio! ¡Mierda!´ Rápidamente se gira y es recibido por un puño.

--

Bostezando, Sakura abre lentamente sus ojos y no pudo evitar sentirse verdaderamente cómoda en este momento. Su cama se sentía muy suave hoy ¿Y desde cuando era naranja? Cuando escucho el sonido de suaves ronquidos muy cercanos a sus oídos sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Cabello rubio, una camisa naranja, mejillas con bigotes… ¡estaba sobre Naruto!

Se quedó sin aliento y empiezó a sonrojarse furiosamente. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Intentó levantarse pero se sorprendió al descubrir que no podía moverse para nada. El chico había colocado sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y de alguna manera no iba a dejarla escapar. Suspirando apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del chico. Estaba asustada pero no era tan malo, en verdad le gustaba la posición en la que se encontraban. Cerró sus ojos de nuevo y pudo escuchar sus latidos. Su corazón estaba latiendo más fuerte de lo normal y eso la sonrojaba. Ella hacía que su corazón latiera así y eso la hacía feliz.

Abrió sus ojos y miró el atractivo rostro de su compañero. Maldecía al chico por estar dormido en este momento, quería perderse esos azules ojos. Se sorprendió cuando el chico aumentó la presión en el agarre y empezó a decir cosas. No podía entender la mayoría de las palabras pero estaba segura que había escuchado su nombre algunas veces y esperaba que esa sea la razón por la sonrisa en su rostro.

Se maldecía a si misma por observar esos labios parecían hechos para ser besados. Sin darse cuenta su cuerpo comenzó a moverse sin su permiso y su cara se acercó a la del rubio. Casi alcanzaba su tesoro y podía escuchar su Inner gritando ante la situación. Ella estaba igual, podía sentir su respiración en su rostro y la hacía temblar y gemir. Los ojos del chico se abren más. Ese gemido no tenía que salir supuestamente.

Suspiró cuando vió que los ojos del chico estaban abriéndose, había perdido su oportunidad. Encogiéndose de hombros miró hacia el lado claro de la tienda, al menos podría ver sus hermosos ojos otra vez. Naruto podía ver el shock en los ojos de la pelirrosa y estaba a punto de dejarla ir cuando esta la tomó de sus brazos. El chico la miró confundido y sonrojado, sabía que sus mejillas estaban rojas como las de ella pero no importaba. "Solo unos minutos más. Estoy muy cómoda en este momento…" Entonces le da una sonrisa cálida.

Naruto no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ella realmente quería quedarse con él. Esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Sonrojándose aún más, asiente. "Deberíamos apurarnos, Sakura-chan. Es bastante tarde y vi a tus padres afuera de la tienda hace un rato. Probablemente estaban esperándonos…"

La chica suspiró y rápidamente se alejó del muchacho. Lo mira furiosa, antes de salir de la tienda. "¡Solo dilo, si no te gusta que este sobre tí, bastardo!"

Naruto levanta una vea y estaba extremadamente confuso. ¿Qué hice de malo ahora? Nunca entenderé a las chicas…"

Bosteza y también se retira de la tienda. Una sonrisa se plasma en su rostro al oler algo realmente bueno. Siguiendo el olor con sentidos agudizados encuentra a su amiga pelirrosa junto con sus padres. "¡¿Estoy oliendo lo que creo que estoy oliendo?!

Yuki sonríe y ofrece al rubio un lugar al lado de ella, el chico acepta y se sienta entre Yuki y Sakura. Observa de reojo a la pelirrosa y podía ver que el enojo ya se había desvanecido, una sonrisa adornaba nuevamente su rostro y esto lo hacía sonreír de alguna forma. Yuki le alcanzó un poco de ramen instantáneo y un poco a su hija "¡Aquí tienen chicos! Escuche que te gusta el ramen más que a mi hija?"

Esto provoca que el joven mire a su compañera. La pelirrosa aleja su vista con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Naruto la observa confundido inclinando su cabeza "Pero tu siempre dices que no te gusta el ramen, Sakura-chan…"

La chica ríe antes de suspirar y agachar su cabeza. "Escuche que Sasuke-kun no era de esos a los que le gusta el ramen…"

Naruto entiendió completamente, la chica ni siquiera logró terminar su comentario. Suspirando, abre el ramen instantáneo y sonríe antes de empezar a devorar la comida. "Pero ya no me importa. No quiero seguir actuando. ¡Solo quiero ser yo misma y a esta Sakura le gusta el ramen!"

Se gira hacia su compañera y ve que ya había terminado su desayuno. "¿Qué, cómo? ¡Ni siquiera estoy por la mitad!"

"Deberías haber mirado. Estabas muy ocupado en tu propia comida" La chica replica con una sonrisa burlona.

El chico hace un puchero y continúa comiendo. Estaba feliz de que la chica de sus sueños le gustara la misma comida, pero no estaba feliz con perder su título del devorador más rápido de ramen. Se gira hacia ella con un rostro confiado. "La próxima vez no perderé. ¡Y eso es una promesa!"

"¡Eso quisieras!" La chica replica con una sonrisa segura.

Finalmente terminando su comida, se pone de pie y se estira un par de veces. "¡Esa fue una buena siesta! ¡Me siento relajado!"

"Y supongo que mi hija no tiene nada que ver con eso…"

Sus ojos se abren como platos y se gira hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz. El hombre se reía y Sakura estaba sonrojada como el muchacho porque una capa de rojo furioso se posa en su cara antes de caminar hacia su padre. Lo golpea en la cabeza y se aleja enojada. Ichigo estaba seguro que la había escuchado decir algo de pervertido entre dientes. "Solo estaba bromeando…"

Su comentario cayó en oídos sordos porque cuando levantó la cabeza pudo ver que su esposa y Naruto ya se habían ido. Suspirando se puso de pie y caminó hacia los bolsos. Los chicos solo necesitaban tomar sus cosas junto con la tienda y estarían listos para volver a la cabaña. Sentándose sobre algunos bolsos, bosteza, nunca habría pensado que su hija cambiaría tanto durante estas vacaciones. No era que no estaba contento con esto pero aún la pelirrosa había crecido mucho estos últimos días y todo era gracias a ese infantil muchacho, eso era un poco irónico…

--

Naruto finalmente sacó todas sus cosas de la tienda y suspira. Todas sus cosas estaban tiradas adentro. Debió ser su pelirrosa compañera buscando sus cosas. Siempre pensó que las chicas no eran desordenadas pero ella lo era definitivamente. Es sacado de sus pensamientos cuando la madre de Sakura se acerca a la tienda. "Aléjense ustedes dos."

El comentario de la mujer gana dos miradas confusas. Tocando el botón en el extremo de la tienda se aleja rápidamente. La tienda empezó hacerse chica y más chica y en segundos estaba reducida. Los ojos de Sakura y Naruto estaban en shock, la mujer ve esto y sonríe. "¿Qué pasa? La tienda se envuelve sola si presionas en este botón."

Naruto recuerda como Sakura y el pasaron por muchos problemas armando esa estúpida tienda. Podía recordar el momento en el que iba a presionar el botón pero la pelirrosa lo había frenado e inclusive lastimado en el proceso. Mira a su compañera con furia, esta al sentir sus ojos en ella se sonroja en el instante.

Yuki sonríe y camina hacia su marido, mientras Naruto y Sakura comenzaban a agarrar sus cosas. Sakura estaba a punto de levantar su bolso cuando Naruto la vence en velocidad. Coloca el bolso de ella sobre él y le da una sonrisa a lo que la chica se ríe y mueve su cabeza. Sabía que podía llevar sus cosas por si misma pero no podía evitarlo. Caminando hacia el chico le da un beso en la mejilla y camina con dirección a sus padres. Naruto casi se desmaya y se sonroja nuevamente. ¡Ella lo besó!"

Naruto logra acomodar las últimas cosas despues de haber calmado su ritmo cardíaco, en este momento no se atrevía a mirar a su compañera. Ichigo ve el intercambio y solo se ríe. El amor entre jóvenes era algo para apreciar. "¡Vámonos!"

Todos asienten y comienzan a caminar hacia la cabaña. Sakura caminaba al lado de su madre y veía que ya era demasiado tarde. ¡Cuanto tiempo se habían quedado! El festival ya estaba empezando y no quería perder lo más mínimo. Todavía se tenía que preparar, quería lucir deslumbrante hoy. "Voy a adelantarme, ¿esta bien má? Sabes que necesito tiempo para prepararme."

Yuki asiente. "Me imagino que iras al festival con tu 'amigo'." Dice la última palabra extra fuerte y Sakura sabía que significado tenía el tono de su madre. Un sonrojo viene a su cara pero asiente.

Corre hacia delante y se pone paso a paso con Naruto. "El festival ya empezó y quiero llegar lo más rápido posible. ¡Viajemos a nuestra velocidad! Estoy segura que estaré ahí antes que tú!"

El chico se ríe y la mira confidentemente. "¡Cuando quieras!". Se transporta hacia un árbol y comienza a saltar rama en rama. La pelirrosa no puede evitar las risas y sigue al hiperactivo rubio. Debería haber sabido que no esperaría por la señal de comienzo. Algunas cosas nunca cambian…

--

Yuki e Ichigo llegan a la cabaña y abren la puerta. Tomaron su tiempo en la caminata de regreso y estaban sorprendidos al ver al Naruto sentado en el sillón con un rostro aburrido. Vestía una camisa naranja con algunos dragones negros que adornaban la vestimenta, claramente la ropa le sentía bien. Unos shorts negros cubrían sus piernas, la derecha tenía un dragón naranja. Nunca había visto al chico tan bien vestido.

Entran al cuarto y se sientan en las escaleras. "¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estás esperando…"

"¡Más de dos horas! Hombre, ¡solo desearía que se apresurara! ¡Me estoy aburriendo hasta el cansancio!" Terminando con un puchero.

En ese instante la puerta del baño se abre. Todos los ojos se posaban sobre la bella pelirrosa que estaba parada frente a ellos. La mandíbula de Naruto casi rozaba el suelo y sus ojos estaban abiertos al máximo, sus mejillas estaban rojas y un poco de sangre estaba sobre una de sus fosas nasales. Yuki observó esto y limpió la sangre.

Sakura usaba el vestido que Naruto le había comprado y su cabello estaba atado en un rodete, unos mechones caían libremente y la hacían extremadamente atractiva. Esto era indudablemente lo más hermoso que había visto. La chica camina adelante y se muestra un poco nerviosa, sus mejillas estaban un poco menos que las de Naruto.

El chico sale de su estupor y traga saliva antes de verla a los ojos. "¡Luces… wow… no encuentro las palabras! ¡Pareces un ángel…no… mejor!"

Sakura estaba sorprendida por ese comentario y estaba controlándose de no saltar a los brazos de Naruto y besarlo en este mismo momento. Su corazón casi rompe sus costillas debido a la velocidad de sus latidos. El joven frente a ella estaba tan elegante. Incluso había tratado de arreglar su revoltoso cabello. Estaba al borde de una hemorragia nasal y dirigió su cabeza abajo. "¡Eso es muy dulce! Tu también luces bien."

El chico da una de sus características sonrisas y se levanta del sillón. Caminando hacia la pelirrosa queda atrapado por el agradable aroma que despedía. Olía a fresas y la hacía más atractiva, esperaba que el zorro no tuviera nada que ver con lo que estaba sucediendo pero ahora solo quería cubrirla con besos. Sonríe y mueve su cara hacia su oído. "Hueles muy lindo, Sakura-chan…"

El tono seductor con el que lo dijo casi desmaya a la pelirrosa. Solo le quedaba temblar y no podía pensar bien. Imágenes de Naruto corrían por su cabeza y tenía un rostro soñador. Se despabiló cuando vió al rubio mover la mano de un lado a otro delante de sus ojos. "¿Estas bien, Sakura-chan? Como que te perdiste por unos momentos."

Asintiendo, la chica se aleja del joven. Al llegar a su madre, le da una sonrisa. "Bueno, nos vamos."

Yuki asiente y abraza a su hija. "Solo no te quedes toda la noche. Tenemos que caminar a casa mañana, por lo que tendrás que dormir un poco. Tu padre y yo iremos luego, quizas nos encontremos allá."

Asintiendo, la pelirrosa se gira hacia su cita para esta noche. "¿Qué estas mirando tanto, Naruto? ¿Soy tan repulsiva?" En un tono amigable.

El chico se acerca corriendo hacia ella rascandose detras de su cuello. "¡Claro que no!"

Sakura sonríe y camina hacia la puerta, se sorprendió de que Naruto abriera la puerta por ella despues se inclinó indicandole que camine. Sakura estaba confundida, así que el chico podía ser un caballero cuando quería…

"¡Adiós!" La pelirrosa se despide antes de retirarse de la cabaña.

"¡Diviértanse!" La madre responde la despedida de su hija.

Ichigo camina hacia su mujer y la abraza desde atrás. "Se parece a ti con su cabello así. Me hace recordar muchas cosas lindas. Ahora, preparémonos para nuestra cita. ¡No puedo esperar más!"

Yuki suspira, antes de besar a su esposo en la boca. "¿Tienes dos horas?"

* * *

Weno con esto termina pa primera parte del penultimo capi...dentro de 3 dias tendre el final pero no esperen nada xD

Se que hubo u8na falsa alarma hace unos dias xD esq tenia q cumplir primero una promesa antes de publicar este capi y debo decir q esto no hubiese sido posible sin la ayuda incondicional de una de las mejores amigas q tengo Thanks Martina .


	10. Aclaración

Buenas con todos, solo escribo esto primeramente para agradecerlos todo su apoyo y tambien para pedirles perdon por haberlos dejado esperando tanto tiempo. No crean que abandoné de nuevo la traducción...de hecho ya tengo la continuación desde hace mas de una semana y si no lo publico aun es por que espero que ayan mas reviews dado que el fic ya está por acabarse y prefiero terminarlo con un numero promedio de lectores. Se que es mi culpa que muchos se hayan desanimado y hayan dejado de leer el fic pero este es mi primer trabajo y quiero terminarlo bien. Espero que entiendan esto, muchas gracias.


End file.
